


An Isles Christmas

by cloudyunicorn698



Series: Rizzles Meet the Family [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, Extended Family, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Geneva, Holidays, New Year's Fluff, Or not, Switzerland, Winter fun, Zurich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyunicorn698/pseuds/cloudyunicorn698
Summary: Maura panics when her parents ask her to join them at their home in Switzerland for Christmas and invite Jane. What she doesn’t know is that Constance has a plan to get Maura and Jane together. Mostly family fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Rizzles endgame.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Rizzles Meet the Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067450
Comments: 222
Kudos: 270





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story diverges from canon, but if I tried to place it in the timeline of the series, I’d say it’s around mid-season 4, so Frost is still alive and Nina isn’t at BPD yet.

“Hello, mother,” Maura answered her phone. It was a Friday evening, and she was sitting in her office finishing her report on the case Jane and her team had just closed. She had the weekend off and was looking forward to a relaxing bath when she got home this evening. She and Jane were planning to have a lazy Saturday tomorrow watching movies and eating junk food (although, Maura would make sure they had some healthy options, as well).

“Hello, darling,” Constance replied. “Are you available to speak with me for a few minutes or would you prefer to find a more convenient time to talk?”

“Now is fine, mother. I’m just finishing my work before heading home for the evening. The lab techs have already left for the evening. Is everything okay?” Maura asked. Her mother had been better at reaching out to her since her encounter with Jane at the art installation a couple of years ago, but it was still unusual for her to call without warning, especially on a Friday evening.

“Oh, yes, I apologize for worrying you. Everything is fine. I am calling about Christmas.”

Maura was surprised by this statement. She hadn’t spent Christmas with her parents since she was an undergraduate student at BCU. “Okay, but isn’t it late in Switzerland?” Maura asked, confused. It was after midnight in Europe.

“Oh, I’m in Los Angeles for the weekend. A friend of mine has been working on a new art exhibit for the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. The official installation is next weekend, but she invited me to a private preview party this evening,” Constance told her daughter. “Since I am ready for the evening and had some available time, I thought it might be a good time to call you.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Yes, this is a good time for me to talk,” Maura said.

“I know you usually spend the holidays with the Rizzoli family, but would you consider joining me and your father at our home in Switzerland for Christmas this year?” Constance asked nervously. “I know that Jane and her family are your family, as well, and I don’t want to take away from that. It’s just that we haven’t spent the holidays together in years. I know that that is my and your father’s fault, but we would like to fix that going forward. We would like to work on showing you how much you mean to us and how much we love you.”

“I…” Maura started. She had tears in her eyes at her mother’s statement. She, too, wanted to build a stronger relationship with her parents, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about missing Christmas with the Rizzolis. She wanted to spend the holidays with Jane.

“I’m not trying to manipulate you, Maura,” Constance cut her off when she realized how her statement might sound. “Please understand that if you choose to spend Christmas in Boston, we will completely understand, and it won’t change our hope to improve our relationship with you. We will just find another way.”

“I understand, mother,” Maura said. She believed her mother. She had been emotionally manipulated enough times by her parents and other people in her life that she recognized her mother’s sincerity in this conversation. “I’m just not sure. I love the idea of spending the holidays with you and father, but you are right that spending the holidays with Jane and her family means the world to me.”

“You don’t have to decide tonight, darling,” Constance said. “Please just think about it. However, before you decide, there is one more thing.”

“Okay,” Maura said.

Constance was even more nervous about her next invitation. She may not have been the best mother to Maura growing up, but she had paid a lot more attention to her daughter’s life over the past couple of years. It was obvious to her – and most likely everyone else in their lives – that Maura was in love with Jane. At this point, she was also pretty confident that Jane felt the same way about her daughter. “I would like you to invite Jane, as well,” she said.

“Oh,” Maura gasped. She hadn’t been expecting that. Personally, she didn’t think her mother even liked Jane, and her father had never met her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to decide how to respond.

“Just think about it, Maura. Talk it over with Jane,” Constance said. “But I mean it when I say that we would completely understand if you decide to celebrate Christmas in Boston with Jane’s family.”

“Okay, thank you, mother,” Maura said. “I will think about it. I will let you and father know my decision within the week.”

“Thank you,” Constance said. “I will let you go and enjoy your evening. I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, mother. I hope you enjoy the private showing. Goodnight.

Maura hung up the phone and leaned back in her seat. She was staring at the ceiling lost in thought when there was a soft knock on her door making her jump.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked from the doorway.

Maura smiled at the sight of her friend. “Yes, I’m fine, just lost in thought. Are you done for the day?”

“Yeah, I’m about to head out and thought I’d stop by to see if you wanted to walk out together.”

Maura looked at her computer screen. She still had to finish the report. While she could bring it home, if she finished it now, she wouldn’t have to work over the weekend unless an emergency came up. “No, I’d really like to finish this report before I leave so that I don’t have to take it home and can enjoy the weekend.”

“Okay,” Jane said. “We’re still on for tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Maura said, smiling. “I’m looking forward to it. You’ll be over around 10am, right?”

Jane nodded, “Yep. Okay, I’m going to head out. Text me when you get home though?”

“I will. Goodnight, Jane.”

“Goodnight, Maur.”

A little over an hour later, Maura was relaxing in her bathtub when she allowed herself to think about her mother’s invitation again. She was conflicted. She doubted Jane would consider missing Christmas with her family, and she didn’t really want to ask that of her. At the same time, the idea of spending the holidays with her parents again after so many years was something she wanted more and more the longer she thought about it, but she couldn’t imagine not spending the holidays with Jane.

Maura sighed to herself. She’d have to talk to Jane about this. That thought made her nervous. _What would Jane think about her parent’s invitation. Would she be upset if Maura decided to spend the holidays in Switzerland with her parents? Would Maura rather spend Christmas with her parents or with Jane?_ Maura had known she was in love with Jane ever since their fight after the Paddy Doyle shooting, and she had been attracted to her for even longer. But Jane was her best friend, the most important person in her life. She knew there would never be anything more than friendship between them, and she would never risk their relationship by telling Jane how she felt. Jane was in love with Casey, but at least Maura was her best friend.

The next morning, Maura was reading the latest issue of _The American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology_ when Jane burst in through her front door.

“I brought coffee,” Jane called from the entryway as she kicked the door closed behind her.

Maura laughed, “You do know I have coffee, right?”

Jane shrugged as she set Maura’s drink down in front of her, “We’ll have that next.”

Maura rolled her eyes. “How many cups have you had already today?” she asked her friend.

“There’s no such thing as too much coffee,” Jane told her.

“That is so incorrect, I’m not even going to try to refute you,” Maura said with a laugh.

Jane took her own coffee to the living room and threw herself down on the couch. “What are we watching today?” Jane asked.

Maura joined Jane on the couch and pulled the throw blanket down over their legs. “Can we watch a Christmas movie?” Maura asked.

“Sure, any preferences?”

“I love _Miracle on 34 th Street._ Can we watch the original version?”

“Do you have it on DVD?” Jane said.

Maura got up and found the DVD. “Yes,” she said, holding up the case for Jane to see. “Is this okay? You can pick the next one.”

“Sounds good,” Jane replied.

An hour and a half later, Jane stretched as the credits began to roll. “Alright, I admit that is a sweet movie,” she said to Maura with a smile.

“I like it. Should we have lunch before we start the next movie?” Maura replied.

“Yeah, let’s do that. We’re ordering take-out for dinner, right? Should we just have sandwiches or something light for lunch?” Jane suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Maura said, standing up to head to the kitchen.

After a quick lunch, they were back in their positions on the couch, but this time, they were sitting a little closer together than before. Jane picked up the remote and opened Netflix. “I’m in the mood for another Christmas movie, but how ‘bout a comedy this time.”

“Sure, it’s your turn to choose,” Maura told her.

After scrolling through the options, Jane chose _Christmas with the Kranks_. Neither of them had seen it before, but the description sounded entertaining enough.

“That was a little cheesy, but I liked it,” Jane said after the movie.

“Yeah,” was all Maura said. The use of the word _yeah_ instead of _yes_ caused Jane to turn to look at her friend.

“What’s up?” Jane asked.

“Oh, nothing. I enjoyed the movie,” Maura said, standing up she walked toward the kitchen so Jane wouldn’t try to read her face.

Jane followed her friend to the kitchen. She was officially worried about Maura, but before she could say anything, Maura continued.

“My parents always hold a Christmas Eve party,” Maura said. “It’s nothing like the family Christmas Eve party in the movie, but it was always one of my favorite parts of the holidays growing up. It was one of the few times I would get to see my cousins and extended family. It was also the only time I knew for sure that my parents would be in town.”

“Oh,” Jane said, not sure what to say.

“You would hate it though,” Maura said as a smirk overtook her otherwise sad expression. “It is also quite the extravagant and elegant event.”

“Is? So, they still have the party?” Jane said, catching the present tense Maura used.

“Yes, but I haven’t been in years,” Maura said.

Jane knew Maura had a difficult relationship with her parents, but this surprised her. She had assumed that Maura’s family didn’t get together for the holidays at all and that was why she didn’t see them. “Why not?” she probed, hoping she wasn’t crossing a line. She hated seeing her friend this sad, especially when it was caused by people who were supposed to love her.

Maura shrugged, “It became too much to travel to Europe for the holidays during college and medical school. During residency, I was always working or at least on call. It just never made sense.”

“You could go now, though,” Jane said. “You’re the Chief Medical Examiner; you can set your schedule.”

Maura glanced at Jane and shifted uncomfortably. “My mother called to invite me,” Maura admitted quietly. “I mean, I am always invited, so I suppose that wasn’t the right word to use. She called and asked if I would consider spending the holidays in Switzerland with her and father,” Maura rambled.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura’s words. She couldn’t quite figure out what part of this Maura was uncomfortable about. _Did she not want to spend the holidays with her parents? Or did she want to, but was worried about work?_ “Maura, that seems like a good thing. Why are you so uncomfortable? You’ve been wanting to improve your relationship with your parents, and you said you likes the holidays with them as a kid. But if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. You don’t owe them anything.”

Maura was looking everywhere but at Jane, so Jane decided to continue, hoping that if she said enough, she would eventually figure out what was bothering Maura. “We’d miss you here if you went, but we would completely understand if you wanted to spend the holidays with your family.”

“But you and your family are my family, as well,” Maura said, letting Jane know she was headed in the right direction.

“And that doesn’t change if you decide to spend Christmas with your parents. We can celebrate early or late here with everyone,” Jane told her.

Maura finally looked at Jane; she could tell Jane just wanted her to do what she wanted, but she didn’t really know what she wanted.

“I feel like I’m still missing something, though. You’re not saying anything,” Jane said.

Maura sighed; of course, Jane could tell when she was holding back. Shifting uncomfortably, she finally admitted, “It wouldn’t be the same not spending Christmas with you. Yes, I’d miss your family, but I love our tradition of spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning together, just the two of us.”

Jane walked around the counter and pulled Maura into a hug. She didn’t know how to respond to that. She also loved their tradition. Every year since Maura started celebrating Christmas with her family, they had also had their own little traditions throughout the holiday season, but Jane’s favorite was spending the night Christmas Eve. After her family went home, it was just the two of them. She would always sleep in Maura’s room that night and they would wake up together. They always exchanged gifts first thing in the morning so that their gifts to each other were the first gifts they gave and received on Christmas. They’d have coffee and breakfast in their pajamas before getting ready for Jane’s family and all of their friends to come over for Christmas dinner. Sure, they could try to recreate this on whatever day they decide to celebrate Christmas with the Rizzolis, but Maura was right, it wouldn’t be the same.

Eventually, Maura whispered into Jane’s shoulder, “My mother invited you, too.”

Jane stepped back, surprised, so that she could look Maura in the eye. “She invited me?” she questioned.

“Yes, but I know you could never miss Christmas with your family,” Maura said quickly.

“But you’re family, too,” Jane admitted quietly.

“I would never ask you to spend Christmas away from you mom and brothers,” Maura said.

“But that’s what you’d like, isn’t it? For me to come with you to spend Christmas with your parents?” Jane asked.

Maura didn’t know what to say. This is exactly what she wanted, but she didn’t want to tell Jane that. She couldn’t lie though; she really didn’t feel like getting hives or going vasovagal for no reason since Jane would immediately know she had lied, anyway.

“How much do plane tickets to Switzerland cost for the holidays?” Jane asked. She could tell by Maura’s lack of an answer that she did want this. Not only did she want this, but Jane knew it actually meant a lot to Maura. Jane could always read Maura like an open book.

Maura’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “Jane,” she whispered. She couldn’t get her hopes up. There was no way Jane would miss Christmas with her family just to spend Christmas with her _friend’s_ family.

Jane kept her gaze on Maura. “It is what you want, isn’t it? You always spend the holidays with my family, maybe it’s time I spent the holidays with yours.” As Jane said this, she realized how much it sounded like a conversation between a romantic couple.

Maura couldn’t hold back anymore. “Yes, I really like the idea. I know it’s silly, though. Why should you spend the holidays with my family? It’s just that… I really do want to spend Christmas with my parents, but I can’t imagine not spending it with you. And,” Maura paused, “I’d really like to show you where I grew up.”

Jane smiled. Who cared if this kind of conversation was typically reserved for people who were seriously dating or married? If it made Maura happy and she still got to spend Christmas with her best friend, who was she to question it? “So how much does a plane ticket to Switzerland cost?”

“You’re really considering this?” Maura said, a smile creeping up her face.

Jane shrugged, still smiling. “Yeah, I mean why not?” she said. “I want to spend Christmas with you. There’s no reason I can’t do that in Switzerland.”

“What about your family?” Maura asked.

“I’ve spent 37 Christmases with them, I think I can miss one,” Jane said, but Maura was clearly skeptical of her response. Taking a more serious tone, Jane continued, “Seriously, Maur, I’m sure we can convince my family to have our big Christmas celebration on another day. Ma might be a bit disappointed that we’re not there on Christmas, but I think she’d understand.”

Maura bit her lip, still unsure. “Okay, how about this. Why don’t you think about it overnight, at least? Then if you still want to go, we can talk to your mom tomorrow at dinner?” Maura suggested.

Jane laughed. “I really don’t need more time to think about it. I want to go with you, if you want me there. As long as you think your parents are actually okay with it,” Jane added.

“Oh yes, they want you to come,” Maura told her. “It was my mother’s suggestion.”

“Okay, then it’s decided. We’re spending Christmas in Switzerland,” Jane said. “Are you ever going to tell me how much a plane ticket costs though?”

Maura’s face finally broke out into a huge smile. She clapped her hands together as she bounced on her toes. She couldn’t believe Jane was actually on board with this. “No, because you’re not paying for your own ticket.”

“Maura,” Jane whined. “Of course, I’m paying for my own ticket.”

“No, you’re doing this for me. I’m paying for the plane tickets and before you say anything about paying for accommodations, we’ll stay at my parent’s house. They have plenty of rooms.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

“No,” Maura said firmly, “So don’t even try arguing.”

Jane laughed but let it go. Changing the subject, she said, “Want to watch another movie?”

Maura smiled, “Yes and I’ll even let you pick again.”

They enjoyed the rest of their evening together. Maura thought about texting her mother, but she decided to see how telling Angela went before she told her mother they were coming. She couldn’t believe that Jane was actually willing to spend Christmas with her in Switzerland. She was really looking forward to Christmas this year.

The next day, Angela arrived before everyone else, as usual.

“Good afternoon, Angela,” Maura greeted the woman who was like a second mother to her. “How has your weekend been?”

“Busy, but good. How was your and Jane’s movie day? Where is Jane by the way?” she added as an afterthought, realizing her daughter wasn’t in the kitchen.

“It was relaxing. I think we both really needed a day like that. She ran upstairs, but I don’t actually know what she is doing,” Maura responded. They exchanged small talk as they began preparing dinner together.

Jane eventually made her way back downstairs. “Hey, Ma,” she said when she noticed her mom in the kitchen.

“Hi, baby,” she said.

Deciding to just bite the bullet, Jane said, “Um, we have something we wanted to tell you.”

Maura froze. She hadn’t been expecting Jane to bring this up so quickly. She slowly turned around to look at Jane and Angela.

“What’s up?” Angela said, failing to notice the change in the atmosphere in the room.

“It’s about Christmas,” Jane said.

“Oh?” Angela said, finally looking at her daughter. She looked back and forth between Jane and Maura.

Jane took a deep breath before continuing, “Maura and I are going to go to Switzerland for the holidays this year.”

“You’re not going to be here for Christmas?” Angela asked sadly.

“Angela, I’m sorry and if it’s a big deal, we don’t have to go, but my parents invited us to spend the holidays with them in Switzerland.

Angela smirked internally. Maybe Constance was more in tune with her daughter than Angela had realized. Constance was a stickler for social norms, so it would be unusual for her to invite a non-family member to travel halfway across the world to join their family Christmas. Angela would have to text Constance later to see if she had the same thoughts about their daughters as she did. Angela had been hoping for years that Jane and Maura would finally admit how they felt about each other.

Jane misinterpreted Angela’s silence as anger. “Look ma. Maura really wants to spend the holidays with her parents, and I want to go with her. We can do our big family thing early.”

“Okay, that sounds good,” Angela said.

Jane was shocked. She had been expecting her mom to make a big deal about them missing Christmas. She wasn’t sure if she should be offended that her mother wasn't more upset.

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?” Jane asked.

Angela shrugged. “Yeah. I can understand Maura wanting to spend Christmas with her parents and I’m sure they want to spend the holidays with her as well.”

“Yeah, but I’m going too,” Jane said. Maura just stood there watching the conversation.

Angela laughed, “I got that, Janie. And trust me, I never would have thought otherwise. You would never be able to spend Christmas apart.”

Jane just gaped at her mother. Eventually, she looked over at Maura who just shrugged, equally as confused by Angela’s response – or lack of response – as Jane was. Jane returned her shrug. Turning back to her mom, she said, “So you’re not mad?”

“No,” Angela replied. “Of course, I will miss you girls a lot, but we can celebrate before or after your trip.

“Okay, thanks, ma,” Jane said. She was still confused, but she decided not to press the issue.

“Yes, thank you, Angela,” Maura added.

Angela just smiled as she returned to preparing Sunday dinner. _Oh, this is going to be good,_ she thought to herself. Hopefully, they will finally get together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of everyone’s opinion of canon Constance, in this story, her motives are good. This isn’t supposed to be a super dramatic or angsty story.
> 
> Also, while exes will be mentioned (e.g. Casey and Ian), they aren’t really part of this story.
> 
> Miracle on 34th Street is my mom’s all-time favorite Christmas movie, so I had to include that one for her.
> 
> I plan to finish Wish Upon A Star before American Thanksgiving, and I hope to finish this story around Christmas. Maybe we should have talked sooner is a series that will continue for a while, but I will continue to regularly post chapters for that story and series at the same time.


	2. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m struggling with the next chapter for Wish Upon A Star, so I thought I’d at least post a mini-chapter for this story. Also, I fell down the stairs (I’m incredibly clumsy) so that set back my writing a bit. I’m fine; no broken bones, but I did sprain my ankle. :/

“Jane!” Maura called out as she let herself into her friend’s apartment.

“In here,” she heard Jane call from the bedroom. Maura put her purse down on the counter and filled a clean coffee mug while she waited for Jane to finish getting ready. “Hey,” Jane greeted as she joined Maura in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Maura said.

“Are you really making me go shopping today?” Jane complained. Maura had text her earlier in the week saying that they needed to get a few things for their trip and asked Jane if they could shop together on Saturday.

Maura laughed. “Yes,” she responded. “We both need a couple of things for our trip to Switzerland.”

“Maura, I have plenty of stuff to wear!” Jane whined. Maura pressed her lips into a thin line but didn’t respond. “Is saying we both need things your polite way of telling me I don’t have good enough clothes for this trip?” Jane asked, correctly reading her friend’s face.

“I wouldn’t say ‘not good enough.’ You just need a couple of additions to your wardrobe to have appropriate things to wear to the various events, particularly the Christmas Eve party. I’d like to get a new dress for the Christmas Eve party, as well,” Maura added.

Jane rolled her eyes. “That’s a yes,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” Maura said. “It’s just that it’s the first time you’ll meet a lot of my family and my parents’ friends.”

Jane shifted uncomfortably. “It’s alright. I don’t want to embarrass you,” she admitted. “Let’s get what we need.” She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Maura grabbed Jane’s arm, stopping her. “No, Jane, that’s not what I meant. You won’t embarrass me. Well, you probably will, but it won’t be because of your clothes.”

Jane laughed at this. She knew Maura didn’t care what she wore or how much her clothes cost, but she had to admit that she was worried about what Maura’s family would think of her. She had been to a few charity events with Maura’s high society friends, but she didn’t really care what they thought of her. She was proud the fact that she had worked for everything she had; she was proud of her family. Usually, she didn’t care what anyone thought. She hadn’t thought much about what Maura’s mother thought of her when they first met, but something had changed since then. Now, as much as she told herself she didn’t care what anyone thought, she knew that she would be lying if she said she didn’t want Maura’s family to like her and approve of her. _Approve of her as what?_ she thought. _Her friend? Colleague? Girlfriend?_

“It’s okay, Maur. I’ll find another way to embarrass you; don’t worry,” she teased. “Let’s go.”

Maura smiled, but she also felt bad. She knew she had touched a nerve. She normally didn’t care what Jane wore, but she was worried about her family being judgmental. She didn’t care what they thought of Jane – that wasn’t the issue. She was worried about what they would say _to_ Jane. She didn’t want her friend to feel uncomfortable, and she had thought that Jane blending in may be one way to avoid this discomfort. Plus, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to see Jane in something special for the Christmas Eve party, but that was all for her. She wasn’t embarrassed of Jane. She loved Jane, all of her, even the sweatpants wearing, sports watching, beer drinking, swears like a sailor girl from South Boston. Jane may not have come from money, but she came from something Maura had wanted more than anything as a child and cherished beyond measure now – she came from a loving family who always supported each other. It was likely that some of her family, especially a couple of aunts and cousins, will look down on Jane because she doesn’t come from the same social status as Maura does and Maura is incredibly worried that they will say or do something to offend Jane. She was worried that her family would embarrass her. The problem was Jane probably thought it was the opposite – that Maura was embarrassed of her.

She decided now wasn’t the time to address this however, so they headed out to shop for the day. She’d make sure at some point that Jane knows that she isn’t embarrassed of her, though. They had a fun day together. Even though Jane complained all day, she actually had a blast just being with Maura. Neither woman dwelled on the conversation from the morning, and they easily fell into their comfortable friendship, full of teasing, laughter, and smiles.

On the other side of town, Angela was deep in conversation with Constance. Angela had immediately text Maura’s mother the evening Jane and Maura told her they were spending Christmas in Switzerland. At first, she hadn’t known how to broach the subject of Jane and Maura’s relationship, but Constance hadn’t beat around the bush at all. They had been texting ever since, and since Angela knew the girls would be gone all day shopping, they had planned to talk around lunchtime in Boston, dinnertime in Switzerland.

“They’re out shopping,” Angela told Constance. “I swear, Maura could literally get Jane to do anything, just by asking. I never thought I’d see the day where she voluntarily spent her Saturday buying clothes.

Constance laughed, “Yes, Jane doesn’t seem like the type of person who would enjoy shopping. Maura, on the other hand, has loved shopping and fashion for as long as I can remember. By the way, I’m glad we’re on the same page about Maura and Jane.”

“It’s literally obvious to everyone except the two of them,” Angela said with a laugh. “Honestly, for two such smart people, they are really stupid when it comes to each other’s feelings.”

“Well, hopefully they just need a little push in the right direction.”

“Better you than me,” Angela remarked. “Jane hates when I try to interfere with her love life.”

“Honestly, I’ve never done anything like this. I know it feels to Maura as though I’m not involved in her life because I don’t care, but that’s not the case. I’ve just never been good at showing my affection,” Constance admitted. “I thought it best to not try to influence whom she chooses to date, but I just want her to be happy. Jane and your family, you all are what makes her happy. She’s happier now than I have ever seen her in her life. I just want her to have everything she deserves, and that includes a family of her own, whatever that means for her.”

“I want grandkids,” Angela said with a laugh.

Constance laughed, “I have to admit, I do like the idea of grandkids.”

“No, but you’re right,” Angela continued in a more serious tone. “I want the same for my kids. I do want grandkids, but if that isn’t what Jane and Maura want, I’d be okay with that as long as Jane doesn’t let her chance at happiness pass her by.”

“They’d both be wonderful mothers if they choose to have a family,” Constance said.

“I agree, but first things first, what are your plans to get them together?” Angela asked.

“Well…” Constance launched into a summary of the different ideas she had. They ended up talking for almost an hour. After she hung up the phone, Constance thought to herself, _maybe this would work. With Angela’s help, maybe the two of them could finally bring their daughters together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, you didn’t think I was actually going to tell you what Constance (with help from Angela) have planned, did you? This was a short chapter, but the future chapters will be longer. I just realized I needed some sort of transition before I jumped right into the trip (sorry if the length is disappointing – it was for me too; I don’t usually like to post chapters this short). The next chapter will pick up on the day they head to Switzerland.


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but I’m really stuck in both my other fics, so you’ll get more of this one for a while. I still hope to post the next chapters of Wish Upon A Star and Maybe we should have talked sooner as soon as possible though. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!

_Friday, December 20_

“Maura!” Jane yelled out as she let herself into her friend’s house. She had already loaded her luggage into her mom’s car since she would be driving them to the airport.

“I’m ready,” Maura called from upstairs. “Would you mind coming up to help me carry my luggage downstairs?”

Jane rolled her eyes but started up the stairs. She entered Maura’s room, taking in the numerous bags her friend had packed for their trip. “Oh my god, Maura, are you moving to Switzerland?”

Maura rolled her eyes. “We’re going for nearly two weeks,” she said. “And we have many different activities planned. I need to be prepared.”

“You can’t possibly need this much stuff,” Jane complained as she started picking up the heavier items. They were able to get all of Maura’s luggage downstairs and into the car in two trips. Jane wasn’t sure how they were going to get all of this stuff on the plane. She wasn’t even sure one person was allowed to bring this much stuff on the plane.

Once the car was loaded, Jane knocked on the guest house door. Angela answered right away. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah, we got everything in the car. Barely,” Jane said.

Jane expected her mom to turn around to get her coat, but instead Angela pulled her into a big hug. “Ma, no, what are you doing?” Jane whined as she tried to pull away.

“I’m gonna miss my baby so much this Christmas,” Angela said as she held on to her daughter. Finally, she let go. “This is the first Christmas I won’t get to see you,” Angela said with tears in her eyes, making Jane feel guilty. Angela instantly saw the guilt cross her daughter’s face, so she added, “Don’t get me wrong; I’m excited for you guys. I’m just going to miss you both.”

“Alright, ma,” Jane said, feeling uncomfortable. “Can we go now?”

“Yes,” Angela said as she grabbed her purse and coat before locking the door behind her. They met Maura by the car and Angela took the woman who was like another daughter to her by surprise as she wrapped Maura in a big hug too. Jane just rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna miss you, sweetie.”

Maura returned the hug, “We will miss you too. I’m sorry we won’t be able to see you on Christmas, but we will make sure to call you.”

“You better,” Angela said. “Now let’s get you girls to the airport.”

Jane let Maura sit in front with her mom while she sat in the backseat next to the luggage that didn’t fit in the trunk. Angela continued her goodbyes when they got to the airport, but Maura and Jane were able to check their baggage and get through security with plenty of time to get dinner before their flight.

Once they boarded their flight, Jane was impressed with the accommodations in first class. She might actually be able to sleep during this flight. After takeoff, Jane noticed that Maura couldn’t settle and seemed distracted. “Are you okay?” she asked her friend.

Maura turned to Jane, “Yes, I’m just getting nervous.”

“About flying?” Jane asked confused.

“No, about spending the holidays with my parents,” Maura said. “I feel bad about missing your family’s Christmas, and I feel even worse about making you miss your family’s Christmas.”

Jane chuckled, “Maur, you didn’t make me do anything. I want to be here with you.”

Maura smiled weakly. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’m really glad you’re coming with me.”

Jane gave her friend an awkward side hug, but it was the best she could do in their positions with their seatbelts still on.

“Do you want to watch a movie together?” Maura eventually asked. “Maybe it will help us fall asleep.”

“Sure,” Jane said; she pulled her headphones from her pocket and pulled them into the TV in front of Maura. The TV had two headphone jacks so they could watch the movie together. They settled on The Polar Express since neither of them had seen it. After the movie, they laid down and tried to get comfortable to sleep. They chatted quietly for a while before they decided to really try to fall asleep. Maura fell asleep pretty quickly, but it took Jane a while to be able to sleep with so many people around. Eventually, though, she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_Saturday, December 21_

_Ding._ “Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our descent into Amsterdam Airport Schiphol,” the flight attendant said over the intercom as the lights in the cabin turned on. “Please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and all carry-on luggage is stowed under the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened. The crew is currently making their way around the cabin to pick up remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.” The flight attendant then repeated the information in Dutch.

Jane stretched after she returned her seat to the upright position. She turned to smile at Maura who was making sure all of her things were properly stowed. “Have you been up long?” Jane asked her with a yawn.

Maura turned to Jane, returning her smile. “No, I woke up about 20 minutes ago,” she replied as she slid her bag under the seat in front of her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I usually do on a plane but it’s still sleeping on a plane,” Jane said with a laugh. “How ‘bout you?”

Maura shrugged, “Pretty much the same.”

“Are you excited that you’re almost home?” Jane asked.

“Boston is home, but yes, I am looking forward to being at my parents’ home,” Maura said. “I always enjoyed our time together at this house, especially during the holidays. We spent almost every Christmas here while I was in boarding school.”

Jane smiled at Maura before turning to look out the window as they approached the Amsterdam airport. “I’ve always wanted to visit Amsterdam,” Jane told Maura.

“It’s a beautiful city and the Netherlands is a beautiful country. Maybe one day soon we can come back and actually spend time here,” Maura said.

“I’d like that,” Jane said. “I’m also looking forward to visiting Switzerland. I’ve never been. Obviously, you already knew that; I don’t know why I said that,” Jane rambled.

Maura laughed, “It’s okay. You’re probably just tired.

Jane continued to watch out the window as they landed. Once they began taxiing to the terminal, the flight attendant said, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Amsterdam Airport Schiphol. Local time is 6:42am Central European Time and the local temperature is 5 degrees Celsius.” The flight attendant continued providing instructions for the remainder of their flight in both English and Dutch.

After they deplaned, Maura and Jane remained relatively quiet as they went through customs. Once they were finally done with the process, Maura asked, “Do you want to find out gate? Then we can find somewhere to have breakfast before our next flight.”

“Sure,” Jane said. It was still the middle of the night in Boston, so she felt a bit out of it. She couldn’t wait to get to Maura’s parents’ house and take a nap.

A little over an hour later, they were on their flight from Amsterdam to Zurich. The flight lasted about an hour and a half. Jane managed to fall asleep again, but Maura was starting to get nervous about seeing her parents. She appreciated that her mother was making an effort to improve their relationship, and it had been improving over the past couple of years. Still, she wasn’t completely comfortable around them yet. Even after all these years, she hadn’t been able to let go of her desperate desire for their approval. Before she knew it, they were landing in Zurich. She moved on autopilot as they deplaned and found the baggage claim.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked. “You’ve been really quiet.”

Maura smiled. _Of course, Jane noticed._ “I’m just a bit tired,” she said as they waited for their bags.

Jane knew there was more to it, but she decided to accept Maura’s answer for now. If she had to guess, she thought Maura was still nervous about seeing her parents and about returning to one of her childhood homes after all these years. They hadn’t talked about it after Maura’s brief comment at the beginning of their flight last night, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still on her mind. “Okay, well just remember I’m here if you need me,” Jane said, and Maura appreciated that Jane was offering her support without forcing the issue. “And yeah, I’m tired too. I can’t wait to take a nap when…”

“No,” Maura nearly shouted, cutting Jane off. “We can’t nap. We need to stay awake to help our bodies adjust to the new time zone. If we nap, the jet lag will be a lot worse.”

“Seriously?” Jane whined. “Not even a short nap?”

Maura shook her head. “No, we need to wait until tonight, but we can go to bed early if necessary,” she said. “Besides, I am sure my mother has plans for us this afternoon.”

Jane wanted to complain about this too, but she decided Maura didn’t need to worry about her _and_ seeing her parents. She couldn’t help but ask, “Will we have any free time during this trip? Or do you and your parents have the entire trip planned out?”

Maura smiled. She recognized that Jane was holding back her complaints. “We will have some obligations, but I asked mother to allow us time to ourselves, as well as time to visit some of the local areas.

“Cool,” Jane said. “I’d really like to see some of Switzerland while we’re here.”

“We will,” Maura said. “We’ll probably go to the local city of Schwyz a few times, but I am hoping we can spend a day in Zurich and possibly a day in Geneva. Geneva is about three and a half hours from my parents’ home, so we can decide if it’s actually worth the trip.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jane said. “Oh, here come the bags. Why don’t you stay here, and I’ll bring the bags to you as they come?”

“Okay,” Maura replied. Maura pulled out her phone while Jane was getting the bags. Her mother had sent her information on where to meet the car that would drive them to her parent’s home. Once Jane had collected all of their bags, they quickly made their way to the car. The driver was easy to find. He was very polite and helpful as he loaded their things into the trunk.

Once they were on the road, Jane asked, “How far is your parents’ place from here?”

“Depending on traffic, it can take 45 minutes to an hour to get there,” Maura replied. They sat in comfortable silence as they drove, both women watching out the window. Jane couldn’t believe how beautiful this country was, and Maura was surprised by how much she had missed this as she took in the familiar sights along the drive.

Eventually, they turned onto a long driveway. About halfway up the drive, there was a gate; the driver clearly had a remote that opened the gate, and they were able to drive right through. Jane’s eyes widened as she saw the house they were approaching. She quickly turned to look at Maura as she said, “Okay, we need to work on your vocabulary.” Maura’s face scrunched adorably in confusion. “This is not a house. This is a mansion…no, an estate. This is an estate,” Jane said.

Maura blushed. She didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t lied to Jane – this was her parents’ home – but she hadn’t exactly been honest either. She was nervous that if she had been honest about the size of her parents’ home, Jane wouldn’t have come. This probably wasn’t fair to Jane; money was rarely an issue between them, but Jane hadn’t really seen the full extent of her parents’ wealth. Maura’s home in Boston was nothing compared to many of the other properties she and her parents owned, and Jane’s experience with this lifestyle was primarily limited to fundraising events and the ill-fated encounter with the Fairfields when Adam Fairfield was murdered. That encounter had led to one of their first real fights.

Luckily, Jane didn’t seem to expect a comment from Maura. She returned to looking out the window. Eventually, she commented again, “This place is really beautiful.”

Not long after, they pulled up to a circular drive, and the car stopped in front of the house. Maura and Jane both got out of the car just as Constance came out the front door.

“Darling, you’re here,” Constance said as she pulled Maura into a hug before giving her the customary kiss on each cheek. Maura was pleasantly surprised by this greeting. She mother never hugged her, especially not as a greeting, but she liked it.

“Hello, mother,” Maura said as she returned the hug.

Constance quickly turned to Jane and once again pulled the woman into a hug, which surprised both Maura (even more than her own hug) and Jane. Maura had to hide a laugh behind her hand at the look on Jane’s face. “Hello, Jane. I’m so glad you could make it,” Constance said as she stepped back.

Jane smiled. Even though the hug was a little uncomfortable, she recognized and appreciated the effort Constance was making. “Hi, Constance,” she said. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Constance replied with a wave of her hand as though to indicate it was nothing. “How were your flights?” she asked both women as she led them inside.

“I don’t think I’m a fan of red-eyes, but otherwise they were good,” Jane answered. “Plus, you can’t beat first class.”

Constance laughed. “To be honest, I’m not a huge fan of red-eyes either,” she admitted, making Maura smile. “However, in this case, since I wasn’t the one flying, I’m glad you both are here early in the day so that we can spend some time together. Why don’t I show you both to your room? You can freshen up and settle in; then, maybe we can meet for lunch in the family dining room?” Constance asked hopefully.

“That sounds wonderful, mother,” Maura replied.

“Wonderful!” Constance said. Then noticing that Jane was looking around for their bags, she said, “The butler is already bringing your bags to your room.”

“Oh, okay, thank you,” Jane said.

“Follow me,” Constance said as she led Maura and Jane up the main staircase in the foyer to the second floor.

Jane couldn’t help looking around as they walked upstairs. She had only seen homes like this in the movies. She wondered how big the place actually was and how many rooms there were. She was so lost in thought, taking everything in, that she almost ran into Constance when she stopped in front of a door.

Constance turned to Maura and Jane. She was suddenly nervous about what she was about to say. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but she had had to work hard to make sure enough people would stay at the house at some point over the next two weeks to make it _somewhat_ true. Even then, she had to start renovation on two rooms that she couldn’t fill. “I’ve set you both up in this room,” she started, and she instantly saw Maura’s eyes widen in surprise. Of course, with all the rooms they had, Maura had expected them to be in separate rooms. Despite this, Constance continued, “We will have so many guests staying for the holidays that we won’t have enough rooms on the 23rd and 24th for you to each have your own rooms. If you’d prefer, I can have one of you moved to another room tonight and tomorrow night and then again after the holidays, but I thought you might prefer to not have to move. I assume you don’t mind sharing a room.”

“No, of course not,” Maura replied. “We don’t mind sharing a room, and I think you’re right that we’d prefer not to move,” Maura said, turning to Jane for confirmation.

“Yeah, I agree,” Jane said. To be honest, she had assumed on some level that they would be sharing a room. It wasn’t something she had thought a lot about and maybe if she had, she would have thought Maura’s parents’ house would have enough rooms for them to have their own. However, since her experience traveling to other peoples’ homes was limited primarily to her own family, she was accustomed to most people having to share a room when visiting family. Also, she came on this trip to spend time with Maura. They’d be able to spend a lot more time together if they were in the same room.

“Thank you,” Constance said. “Do you want to meet in the family dining room at 1pm?”

Maura looked at her watch. That gave them just under an hour, which should be enough time, and she was already starting to feel hungry, meaning Jane was probably already ‘starving.’

“That sounds like a good plan. Thank you, mother,” Maura said, leaning forward to give her mother another hug. This eased some of Constance’s concerns that she had upset Maura by having them share a room.

“Thank you, Constance,” Jane added as she followed Maura into the room.

“Holy crap!” Jane exclaimed once the door was closed and she had a chance to look around. “I think this is the nicest room I have ever stayed in.”

Maura laughed as she watched Jane explore the room. She followed Jane to the large picture window. She stood next to her friend as they both looked out the window.

“This view is gorgeous,” Jane said.

Maura turned to look at Jane. “Yes, it is,” she whispered, referring both to the view of the property and surrounding mountains and to her friend standing next to her.

Finally, Jane turned around. “Would you mind if I took a quick shower?” Jane asked.

“Of course not,” Maura replied. “I think I’ll unpack while you shower. Then I might rinse off as well.”

“Do you want to go first?” Jane asked.

“No, you go,” Maura said. “I’m not going to wash my hair, so I’ll be quick.”

Before going to her suitcase to get her bathroom stuff, Jane pulled Maura into a hug. “Thank you for inviting me,” she whispered into Maura’s hair.

“Thank you for coming,” Maura whispered back.

Once Jane was in the bathroom, Maura sat on the edge of the bed. She had found her mother’s explanation of why they were sharing a room odd. It’s not that she minded. In fact, she preferred sharing a room with Jane. She just hadn’t expected it. There were a lot of rooms in the house, and while some family did usually stay overnight during the holidays, she had never known every room to be used. Perhaps even more uncharacteristic was the fact that her mother had invited Jane and then had not given Jane her own room. Eventually, Maura decided she was too tired to decipher her mother’s actions and she needed to unpack. She just finished hanging the last of her clothes and storing her suitcases under the bed when Jane emerged from the bathroom.

“Is this okay?” Jane asked nervously, waving her hand in front of her clothes.

Maura smiled. It meant a lot to her that Jane was trying. “It’s perfect,” Maura said. She walked over and gave Jane a gently kiss on the cheek. She quickly turned back to the bed to pick up her stuff for the bathroom so that Jane wouldn’t see her blush. She wasn’t sure why she had done that. Sure, they had both provided physical comfort to the other after traumatic events or especially stressful cases, but they never kissed each other, even on the cheek. She had turned too quickly to see Jane’s blush, as well.

Maura hurried into the bathroom. Jane decided she should unpack, too. Since she had brought a lot less than Maura – but still way more than she thought she needed – it didn’t take her long to finish. She knew that if she sat on the bed to wait for Maura, she would fall asleep, so she grabbed her phone to call text her mother and sat down on the couch.

Jane: **_Hey, ma. Just wanted to let you know that Maura and I arrived at Maura’s parents’ house. Maura is currently in the shower. Then we are going to meet Constance for lunch._**

Angela surprised Jane by responding instantly. Jane had assumed she would still be asleep. Angela: **_I’m so glad my babies made it safely. Is the house beautiful?_**

Jane: **_OMG, it’s amazing. Seriously, you would not believe this house. It’s not even really a house. It’s more like an estate. It’s huge._**

After sending the message, Jane stood up to take a picture of the view from their room, which she then sent to her mom.

Jane: **_This is the view from our room._**

Angela: **_WOW! That is breathtaking._**

Jane: **_I know, right?_**

Angela: **_Sorry. I have to go. I’m working at the café today. Send lots of pictures!_**

Jane: **_On a Saturday?_**

Angela: **_Took some extra shifts for the holidays._**

Jane: **_Alright. Have a good day. We’ll send pics._**

Angela: **_Love you both. Have fun!_**

Maura came out of the bathroom not long after Jane finished texting her mom. Jane stood up and walked over to sit on the end of the bed.

Maura put the finishing touches on her outfit and slid her feet into her heels before turning to Jane. “Are you ready to meet my mother for lunch?”

“Yep,” Jane said. Standing up, she added, “I text Ma to let her know we arrived.”

“Oh, good, thank you,” Maura said, leading the way to the door. Jane followed Maura down the hall to a second staircase. “I’ll give you a tour of the house after lunch if you’d like,” Maura said as they reached the first floor.

“That sounds good,” Jane replied. “I think I may still need a map.”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Maura told her. The entered the family dining room to find Constance already seated. The two seats across from her were set, so Maura and Jane took those seats.

“Did you have enough time to get settled?” Constance asked them.

“Yes,” Maura replied. “Thank you.”

“I hope it’s okay, but I asked the chef to make Chicken Caesar salads for lunch,” Constance said. Turning to Jane she added, “If you’d like something different, please don’t hesitate to ask. Most days, you’ll be able to order just about anything you want, but since it was just the three of us and we’re having a rather late lunch, I tried to make it easier.” Maura knew this, which is why she addressed Jane specifically. She hoped that Jane would become comfortable to ask for what she wanted or needed quickly.

Jane shook her head, “Chicken Caesar salad sounds good. Thank you.”

Constance smiled.

“Has father arrived yet?” Maura asked.

“Yes, he arrived on Thursday, but he had to take a couple of calls today,” Constance said. “He’ll have dinner with us, and I made him promise not to work the entire time you’re here. Today is the only day he has meetings. We both hope to be able to spend time with you while you are here. We understand of course that you want time to show Jane around though, so we won’t take up all your time.”

Maura smiled, but it was Jane that replied. “Thanks, Constance. I would love for Maura to show me around, and of course I always love spending one-on-one time with her, but we’re both here to spend time with you and Arthur. I’m sure the three of you would like some time to yourselves too, so I can entertain myself sometimes.”

“That’s not necessary, Jane,” Constance said. “You’re family, too. We invited you here; we want to get to know you better, too.”

“Thank you, mother,” Maura said quietly, but she was saved from having to say more by the arrival of their lunch.

The three of them chatted through the rest of lunch, updating each other on their lives. After lunch, Maura gave Jane a tour of the house. Eventually, they ended up in the drawing room where they played a few games of chess. Jane rarely gave in to playing chess with Maura; she said Maura was a sore loser, which was probably a little bit true since Maura wasn’t used to losing. They were a good match for each other though, and they managed to play three games throughout the afternoon. Jane came out on top, winning two games to Maura’s one win.

After the third game, they set the chess board back up for the next players. Maura stretched before saying to Jane, “Do you want to go back to the room before dinner?”

Jane shrugged, “That’s fine with me, but I don’t need to if you don’t want to go back. Honestly, I’m good either way.”

Maura smiled at her friend. She could tell by the tone of Jane’s voice that she was exhausted but trying really hard not to complain. “Why don’t we head back to the family dining room instead? It’s not quite dinner time, but I’ll text my mother. Maybe she will want to join us for a glass of wine before dinner,” Maura suggested.

“Sounds good,” Jane said, standing up. They made their way back to the dining room where they were greeted by a member of the wait staff.

“Could we have a glass of wine?” Maura asked. “Whatever you think will pair best with dinner?”

“Of course,” the waiter replied. “Would you also like a cheese and charcuterie board?”

“That would be wonderful,” Maura said. “Thank you.”

Maura and Jane took the same seats they had sat in for lunch. Both were feeling the exhaustion of the day, so they sat in comfortable silence until Constance entered the room. They both stood up to greet her before returning to their seats. Just as they sat down, the waiter returned with their wine and snacks. “Could I get you a glass of wine, Mrs. Isles?” the waiter asked.

“Thank you, William. That would be wonderful,” Constance replied. “I’ll have the same thing Maura and Jane are having.”

They fell into easy conversation as they sat there. After a while, Constance started telling them about the upcoming plans. “John and Catherine and Florence and William are both arriving tomorrow. John and Mary and their kids and Sarah and Mark and their kids are also arriving tomorrow. Elizabeth, Adaliza, Margaret, Joseph, and their families are all arriving on Monday. Robert and Alice aren’t coming. I believe they are visiting Alice’s family this year.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing everyone,” Maura said.

“I’m going to need a cheat sheet,” Jane commented, making both Maura and Constance laugh.

Arthur walked in while they were still laughing, “I’m missing all the fun.”

All three women looked towards the door. “Hello, dear,” Constance greeted her husband.

Maura stood up to say hello to her father and Jane followed suit. Once everyone was settled at the table again, the waiter brought Arthur his drink – apparently, the wait staff already knew what Arthur would want since they never asked him – and refilled Maura, Jane, and Constance’s wine glasses. The conversation continued to flow easily throughout the evening. Since they were eating at a leisurely pace, dinner took almost two hours. By this point, Jane was nearly falling asleep at the table. Maura and Jane bade goodnight to Maura’s parents before retreating to their room. They got ready for bed in near silence, both of them falling asleep almost instantly when their heads hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally made up Maura’s family tree, but here it is for reference. Maura and Jane are assumed to be 37 since this is 2013.
> 
> Constance is the oldest of three. She has one brother John, who is married to Catherine and has four kids, and one sister Florence, who is married to William and has three kids.
> 
> John & Catherine’s kids (spouse listed second):  
> John (42) & Mary – Emily (16), John (12), Timothy/Timmy (10)  
> Elizabeth (39) & Phillip – Phillip/Phil (8), Claire (5), & Elizabeth is pregnant  
> Sarah (35) & Mark – Elizabeth/Beth (6), Charles/Charlie (2)  
> Robert (32) & Alice – Vera (3)
> 
> Florence & William’s kids (spouse listed second):  
> Adeliza (41) & Ben – Ida (20), Theadora/Thea (10), Benjamin/Benji (7), Samuel/Sam (4)  
> Margaret (38) & James – Noah (10), Lucas (6), Oliver (3)  
> Joseph (30)


	4. Christmas Cookies

_After dinner_

Arthur was sitting in their bed reading, The Bully Pulpit, a book about presidents Roosevelt and Taft, when Constance joined him. Putting his book on the nightstand, he turned to his wife and said, “I like her – Maura’s friend, Jane.”

“Yes, I thought you would,” Constance replied as she leaned against him, both sitting against the headboard. “She’s a good match for Maura; Jane brings out the best in our daughter. She was the one who called me out on how I was treating Maura during my art installation in Boston a couple of years ago.”

“I think this is the first person Maura has dated that I have actually liked,” Arthur commented.

Constance laughed as she turned to look at her husband. “Arthur, they aren’t romantically involved. At least not yet…” she added.

“What? Then why did you invite her for Christmas?” Arthur asked, confused. “And why would she come? Shouldn’t she be spending the holiday with her own family?”

Constance laughed again. “Because they are in love with each other,” Constance answered as though it was obvious, but Arthur just raised an eyebrow, so Constance continued. “Jane is Maura’s best friend, and Maura is Jane’s best friend. However, it was obvious to me when I first met Jane that there was something more between them. I actually thought at the time that they were dating but didn’t want to tell me for whatever reason. I honestly wasn’t sure why Maura would be afraid to tell us if she was dating Jane; it’s not like we’ve ever disapproved of her dating whomever she wants – man or woman. Anyway, it wasn’t until the next time I was in Boston – when I was hit by the car – that I realized they weren’t actually dating. Jane was on a date with a man at the time. Maura thinks I don’t pay attention to her, but I could tell that the fact that Jane was on a date with someone else really hurt her. Then there was the fight between the two of them that followed the shooting. The way they both overreacted to the situation made it clear to me that their feelings were mutual.”

“I’m not entirely sure why they can’t see it,” Constance continued, “but I’m tired of waiting for them to figure it out. It’s time for Maura to be happy, for both of them to be happy.”

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked, skeptically.

“I’m determined that they will be together by the end of this trip. I’d love for them to figure it out by Christmas Eve,” Constance said. “It would be wonderful to be able to introduce Jane to our friends and family as Maura’s significant other, but I think that might be wishful thinking.”

“Is that why we’re are renovating those rooms?” Arthur asked, clearly catching on.

“Yes, I needed a reason to put them in the same room. I tried to fill the rooms with guests, but when that failed, I decided it was time to redecorate,” Constance answered. Arthur just chuckled at his wife’s antics. “Angela, Jane’s mother, is on board. She – and apparently everyone else in Boston – agree that Maura and Jane should be together.

“What if you’re wrong though?” Arthur questioned. He was glad that their relationship with Maura seemed to be improving, and he was thrilled that she was here for Christmas. “What if your plan backfires? Aren’t you afraid Maura could lose Jane? And we could lose Maura?”

Constance shook her head, “No, I’m not worried about that. I’m certain of their feelings for each other, as is Angela. However, even if we’re wrong, which we’re not, Jane would never hurt Maura. Their friendship means too much to both of them.” Constance paused before adding, “Which is good because if I did ruin their friendship, Maura would never forgive me.”

Arthur looked at Constance for a few moments. “Well, in the two hours I spent in their company, it appeared to me that they were together. When I met Jane, I had the feeling that I was meeting my future daughter-in-law. I’ve never seen Maura interact with anyone like she does with Jane. I even had a fleeting thought that maybe they would get engaged while they were here.”

“Oh!” Constance’s eyes lit up. “They should get engaged while they’re here.”

“They’re not even dating,” Arthur said. “They can’t get engaged yet.”

“I think they’ve been dating for years; they just didn’t know it, but I suppose you are right,” Constance admitted. “I’m getting ahead of myself. However, if they wanted to, we would fully approve.” Constance said the last sentence with a firm glare at her husband, causing Arthur to laugh again.

“Alright, alright,” he said. “What exactly do you have planned to get them together?”

They sat in bed for a while talking more about Maura and Jane as well as about the days ahead with their extended family. Before turning out the light, Constance sent Angela a text: **_Arthur is on board._**

Angela’s reply made her smile: **_Team Rizzoli-Isles!!! Or should it be Isles-Rizzoli?_**

Constance: **_Rizzoli-Isles flows better._**

Angela: **_GO TEAM RIZZOLI-ISLES!!!!! <3<3<3_**

* * *

_Sunday, December 22_

Maura slowly began to wake up. She was incredibly warm and comfortable. She was hoping sleep would pull her back under for at least a little longer since her alarm hadn’t gone off yet. Maura wondered for a second what had woken her up, but then she realized that she was sleeping curled into Jane with her head on Jane’s chest. Jane had her hand running through Maura’s hair. Since Maura was a light sleeper, especially away from home, this is probably what woke her up, but she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved the feeling. After enjoying the sensation for a few minutes, she shifted so that she could face Jane. “Good morning, Jane,” she whispered.

Jane smiled. “Good morning,” she said quietly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Sorry, I used you as a pillow,” Maura replied.

“I didn’t mind,” Jane said.

“What time is it?” Maura asked.

Jane leaned over to look at her phone before answering, “7:15am. We’re meeting your parents at 8 for breakfast, right?”

“Yes,” Maura said.

“What else are we doing today?” Jane asked.

“We can do whatever you want for most of the day,” Maura replied. “I don’t have anything planned. We will just have to be ready for dinner by 4pm because that is when family starts arriving.”

“Would you prefer to go out or stay here?”

“If you would like to go out, we can do that, but I think I have a slight preference for staying here,” Maura said.

Jane thought for a moment before she asked, “Can we bake Christmas cookies?”

“Um, I’m not sure anyone other than the chefs have made cookies here, but I don’t see why we couldn’t,” Maura said.

“We should ask your mom to join us,” Jane said.

“Oh, I don’t know if she’d like that,” Maura said. “She’s never been someone who enjoyed cooking or baking.”

Jane shrugged, “It’s not about the baking. It’s about the two of you spending time together.” Maura was quiet for a few moments, so Jane continued, “We could at least ask her. She can always say no. She may have plans anyway, but I don’t think it would hurt to invite her.”

“Okay,” Maura said, still a bit skeptical. She hoped her mother would say yes though. She liked the idea of doing something so simple with her mom. They never did those kinds of things when Maura was a child. Her mother had never offered, and she had never asked.

At five to eight, Maura and Jane headed back to the family dining room to meet Maura’s parents for breakfast. As they were finishing breakfast, Jane nudged Maura.

Getting the hint, Maura took a deep breath, then asked, “Mother, Jane and I were thinking about making Christmas cookies today.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. The kitchen should have everything you need,” Constance said.

“Yes,” Maura paused. “Would you like to join us?”

“I would love to!” Constance replied with a smile. “I don’t want to intrude on your time together, though.”

“No intrusion,” Jane said. “We’d love for you to join us. You’re welcome too, Arthur.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll let you girls have your fun,” Arthur said. “I’ll definitely sample the final products though.”

“Deal,” Jane said.

Turning around, Constance called to William, “William, we’d like to bake cookies this today. Would it be possible for someone in the kitchen to pull out the necessary ingredients and supplies?”

“Of course, ma’am,” William replied, politely. “Do you have a preferred type of cookie you would like to make?”

Constance turned to look at Maura and Jane. Maura just shrugged, but Jane asked, “Can we make more than one kind?”

“I don’t see why not,” Constance said.

“I’d suggest sugar cookies, some sort of chocolate cookies, and gingerbread cookies,” Jane replied.

“Those sound good to me. Maura?” Constance asked.

“Yes, I agree,” Maura said.

“I will talk to the kitchen staff,” William said.

“Thank you, William,” Constance said. Turning back to her family, Constance added, “Wonderful. Thank you for suggesting this. I’m really looking forward to making cookies with you girls.”

Jane glanced over to see a huge bright smile on Maura’s face. “We are too,” Maura said.

William returned not long after to let them know that the kitchen staff had recipes for all three types of cookies and would pull the required ingredients and supplies. However, they needed until approximately 10am to get everything together while staying on schedule for tonight’s dinner.

Arthur left after finishing breakfast, but the three women stayed and chatted while drinking coffee. A little before 10am, William told them that everything was set up in the family kitchen, which was a smaller kitchen that was infrequently used. The kitchen staff would be working in the main kitchen to prepare for tonight’s dinner, but they were available if Constance, Maura, and Jane needed anything.

When they got to the family kitchen, Jane noticed that there was also a steaming pot of coffee waiting for them. “Man, I like this service,” Jane commented, making both Constance and Maura laugh.

After pouring all three of them a cup of coffee, Jane pulled out the recipes the chefs had left for them. Maura was reading over her shoulder, while Constance waited for them to decide which cookie they would bake first.

“Okay,” Maura said. “The sugar cookie dough needs to sit in the refrigerator for two hours, the chocolate sugar cookie dough needs to sit in the refrigerator for one hour, and the gingerbread dough needs to rest at room temperature for at least two hours but can sit up to eight hours. We should make the gingerbread dough first, followed by the sugar cookie dough, then finally the chocolate sugar cookie dough. All of the doughs can rest while we have lunch; then we can bake them this afternoon. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jane said not wanting to admit that she hadn’t really retained what Maura said. She knew Maura would figure out the best way to do this.

“I agree,” Constance added. All three of them pulled on aprons and set to work.

“Jane!” Maura exclaimed. “Did you even read the instructions?” she asked in exasperation.

“What?” Jane questioned.

“You’re not supposed to add the molasses until _after_ the bugger, sugar, and egg are well blended.”

“I don’t think it really matters,” Jane said. “It’ll all get mixed together in the end.”

“Of course, it matters,” Maura said, walking over to Jane. “The instructions specifically separate the two steps.”

Jane rolled her eyes but acquiesced. “Fine,” she said as she began blending the butter, sugar, and egg.”

Constance just stood back and watched their interactions. They really did bicker like a married couple.

When the gingerbread dough was ready, they divided the dough in half (exactly, half – Maura measured) as recommended in the recipe and wrapped the dough in plastic to sit for a few hours.

They made the sugar cookie dough and chocolate sugar cookie dough, as well. It hadn’t taken all that long to make the three doughs, so it wasn’t yet lunch time. The three of them sat at the small table in the family kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee.

“How is work?” Constance asked both Maura and Jane.

“It’s alright,” Jane answered. “Luckily, we were able to close our latest case before we left. I hate having open cases while I’m out of town. I know Maura does too.”

Maura nodded, “Yes, I agree, and our case closure rate was extremely high this year.”

“You make a good team,” Constance said.

Maura blushed, but said, “Yes, we do.”

Deciding to take a risk, Constance asked, “Are either of you seeing anyone?”

“No,” both Maura and Jane replied.

“Is there anyone you’re interested in?” Constance pressed.

Maura turned beet red. She couldn’t lie, but she also couldn’t tell her mother that she was interested in Jane, especially with Jane right there. Jane noticed Maura’s discomfort, but she misinterpreted it. She thought that Maura must be interested in a guy back home, but that she didn’t want to tell her mother about him yet.

Jane didn’t want to tell the truth either, but she was more adept at lying. “No, nothing on the horizon,” she said. Maybe this wasn’t even really a lie. Yes, there was someone she was interested in – Maura – but that would never be a possibility, so really _nothing was on the horizon._

Finally, Maura formulated an answer that also wasn’t exactly a lie. “I don’t foresee any romantic relationships in my near future,” she said.

Both Jane and Constance recognized the evasion of the real question, but neither pushed it. Maura breathed a sigh of relief when the conversation turned to updates on Jane’s family.

They ended up eating sandwiches for lunch at the kitchen table so that they could get back to baking quickly.

Once the dough was ready, Maura began spreading flour on the counter in three places so that they could each roll out their own dough. The kitchen staff had brought cookie cutters in fun Christmas shapes, so they had fun cutting out various different shapes and placing them on the cookie sheets. They had enough baking sheets that they were able to arrange the next batch of cookies as each batch was baking. It turned into quite an efficient assembly line thanks to Maura. While the cookies were baking, they made the icing. They were able to make icing in a lot of different colors. The icing was ready just as the first batch of cookies cooled enough to be frosted. They had a blast decorating their cookies with icing, sprinkles, and other candies the staff had left for them.

As they finished the last batch, Jane decided that she had behaved for long enough. She found the red icing and got it ready in her hand. “Hey, Maur,” she called, causing her friend to turn around to see what she wanted. Right when she turned around, Jane squirted a red dollop of icing right on the tip of her nose.

Maura gasped, but Jane just laughed. “Hi, Rudolph,” she said.

Constance burst into laughter at the look on her daughter’s face.

“Mother, don’t encourage her!” Maura exclaimed with indignation, but Constance just kept laughing. This spurred Jane on, and she added more dollops of icing all over Maura’s face. Deciding Constance wasn’t going to get upset about the mess, she grabbed another color and added dollops of icing on each of Constance’s cheeks. “Jane!” Maura tried to admonish Jane, but she failed miserably at sounding angry since she too was now laughing hysterically. Instead, she decided to grab her own bag of icing and began adding icing to Jane’s face, but Jane was ready for her.

Constance wiped the icing off her face. She didn’t join the icing fight – that was a little too far outside her comfort zone – but she loved watching Jane and Maura have fun. She even took a few candid pictures surreptitiously. Eventually, they gave up and put down their icing. Jane pulled Maura sideways into a big hug a placed a kiss on her cheek, forgetting that Constance was still there. Realizing what she had done, Jane blushed and released Maura. She looked around; they had made quite a mess.

Maura was still laughing as she said, “We made a huge mess! Look at us.” She looked over to her mother to see that she was laughing, too.

“Stand together,” Constance told them. “Let me take some pictures. You both look adorable and a bit ridiculous.” Both Maura and Jane laughed but put their arms around each other for the pictures.

Jane waved towards Constance, “Come over here. We need to get one with all three of us.” Since her arm was longest, Jane took the phone and held it out to take a few selfies of them. Then she turned and said, “Smile!” as she took a few pictures of Maura and Constance together.

Handing the phone back to Constance, she said, “Can you text those to me?” Looking around, she added, “We should clean up.” They were able to get the kitchen relatively clean despite the mess they had made. Even though one of the kitchen staff members who had stopped by said they would clean the kitchen, Jane didn’t want to leave any extra work for the staff if she could help it. They did have to leave the cookies sitting out so that the icing could dry and agreed to let the staff store the cookies for them. Constance took one of each back to Arthur, and Maura and Jane returned to their room to shower and get ready for the rest of the family to arrive.

“Thank you for suggesting that, Jane,” Maura said as they entered their room. “I had so much fun.”

“Me too,” Jane said. “I’m so glad your mother joined us too.”

“Yes, I am too. I think she enjoyed herself, as well,” Maura replied.

“I’m glad,” Jane replied.

They both took off their outer clothes, taking care not to get any of the remaining frosting on the furniture. They then took turns showering and getting ready.

Back in their suite, Constance handed Arthur the cookies. “I brought you samples,” she said.

Arthur looked up. “Thank you,” he said. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, we had a wonderful time,” she replied. “I wish I had done more things like that with Maura when she was a child,” she added sadly.

“We can’t change the past,” Arthur said. “But we can work on being around more for her future.”

Constance nodded.

“These are very good,” Arthur said as he tried the cookies.

They talked for a few more minutes before Constance decided to get ready for the evening. Before heading to her dressing room, she text a few of the pictures of Maura and Jane to Angela. She especially loved the candid ones she was able to take while they were goofing around. She also sent all the pictures to Maura and Jane. After witnessing their interactions today, Constance was even more sure of her plan to get them together. She had never seen her daughter so happy. She was also sure that Maura’s embarrassment over her question about being interested in anyone was because she didn’t want to say she had feelings for Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m guessing someone will comment that Constance and Arthur are OOC in this story, but I think neither of them were in the series enough to have much of a “canon” personality. Regardless, the point of this story is to show a positive side to Maura’s adoptive family while still recognizing that they’ve had a difficult past. Plus, I want fluff and happiness for the holidays. 😉


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my family, we call our parents’ cousins “aunt” and “uncle,” so that is what I have done here (i.e. Maura’s cousins’ children call her Aunt Maura). Sorry if that confuses anyone! I honestly have no idea how common of a practice that is (especially in Europe).

_Sunday, December 22_

Maura and Jane joined Maura’s parents in the foyer just before 4pm. Constance’s brother John and his wife Catherine were expected to arrive first. They ended up arriving with their son John, his wife Mary and their three kids. Maura politely welcomed her aunt, uncle, cousin, and his wife, introducing Jane to each in turn. John introduced his children to Maura and Jane. Maura hadn’t seen the oldest since she was a toddler, and she had never met the younger children. The oldest, Emily, was shy. She said hello to Maura and Jane when they were introduced, but she otherwise didn’t say anything. On the other hand, John and Timmy were both much more outgoing, giving Maura and Jane each a hug in turn.

While Maura talked to her Uncle John, Aunt Catherine, John, and Mary, Jane talked with the kids.

“How were your travels?” Maura asked. John and Catherine lived in Paris, but John, Mary, and their family currently lived in southern France, as do Sarah, Mark, and their family, who would be arriving soon. John and Catherine had flown, but John and Sarah’s families had opted to drive since they would be traveling to Elizabeth and Phillip’s house near Zurich for Christmas Eve after the party. John and Catherine would drive with them as their entire family planned to celebrate Christmas at Elizabeth and Phillip’s.

“Much easier than anticipated,” her cousin John said. “We made great time today. We stayed in Geneva last night.”

“Our flight was smooth, as well,” her Aunt Catherine added. “Sometimes, travel during the holidays is torture, but it really wasn’t bad.”

“I’m glad,” Maura said.

Next to her, Maura head Jane ask the kids, “So how old are you guys?”

“I’m 16,” Emily said quietly.

“12,” John said at the same time Timmy said, “I just turned 10 last week!”

While they were all still in the foyer, John and Catherine’s daughter Sarah and her family arrived. The children came running into the house before their parents. Beth threw herself into her cousin Emily’s arms, while Charlie bounced on his toes talking a mile-a-minute to his cousins John and Timmy.

“Beth, this is Aunt Maura’s friend Jane,” Emily introduced her cousin to Jane. Beth laid her head on Emily’s shoulder as she gave Jane a shy wave.

“Hi, Beth,” Jane replied. “It’s very nice to meet you! How old are you?”

“Six,” whispered Beth. “And my brother Charlie is two,” she added, holding up two fingers.

“Charlie, say hi to Jane,” John said.

Charlie turned around and threw his arms around Jane’s legs giving her a big hug as he said, “Hi, Jane!”

“Hi, Charlie,” Jane said as she kneeled down to his level. “Thank you for the hug. You’re a greater hugger.” This made Charlie smile. With all the kids still standing around her, Jane whispered conspiratorially, “Hey, can I tell you guys a secret?”

“Yes!” Charlie whisper-shouted, causing his sister to shush him and his cousins to laugh.

“Your Aunt Constance, Aunt Maura, and I made Christmas cookies today,” she said as though this was the most important secret she had ever shared. “I bet, if you’re really good tonight, I can sneak you a few.”

“Really?” Charlie asked in awe.

Jane just nodded in response with a smile. She glanced to Emily, who she could see was also smiling in amusement. Jane decided she was going to get on the shy teen’s good side while she was here.

“Beth, Charlie, please come over here and say hello to your Aunt Constance, Uncle Arthur, and Aunt Maura,” Sarah called. Emily put Beth down on the ground and the two children ran back to their parents. Emily, John, and Timmy turned back to their parents and the family decided to go to their rooms to get settled.

Jane returned to Maura’s side just as her Uncle John asked, “Who else is coming tonight?”

“Just Florence and William,” Constance replied. “The rest of the family will be here tomorrow before lunch. Flo and William won’t be here until around 5pm, though, so we don’t need to stay in the foyer.”

“Okay, Catherine and I are going to go to our room as well,” John said. “We’ll be here to greet Flo and William at 5pm.” John and Catherine headed towards the stairs.

Turning back to her cousin, Maura said, “Sarah, Mark, before you go, I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Jane. Jane, this is my cousin Sarah and her husband Mark.”

“Hello, Jane,” Sarah said, putting out her hand to shake Jane’s. Mark gave Jane a friendly nod as he too shook her hand. “And these are our children…”

Beth cut her mother off, “We already met Jane! She told us they have Christmas cookies!” As Beth said this last sentence her eyes went wide, and her hand flew to her mouth. Sarah was about to reprimand her daughter for interrupting, until she saw that Beth was about to cry.

Jane noticed that Beth was upset, as well. She quickly knelt back in front of the little girl. Reaching out on instinct, she took Beth’s hands in her own before saying, “It’s okay, sweetie. I think we can let your parents in on the secret.”

“I didn’t ruin it?” Beth asked sadly.

“Nah, you didn’t ruin anything,” Jane said. Tugging at Beth’s hands, she pulled her into a hug, which the little girl returned gratefully.

“Me too!” Charlie shouted before throwing himself onto Jane and Beth to join their hug. Jane wrapped her arm around him as well, giving both kids a squeeze before standing up.

“Sorry,” Jane said, turning back to Sarah and Mark, but before she could continue with her apology, Sarah waved her off, laughing.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Christmas cookies are a perfect treat for the holidays.” Turning to her kids, she added, “We should go get washed up before dinner.”

“Okay,” they both said in unison.

“Bye, Jane!” Beth called as they walked up the stairs.

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane’s waist and said softly, “I think you made a friend already.”

“You are wonderful with children, Jane,” Constance said.

Jane blushed slightly at the compliment. “Thanks,” she said.

The four of them wandered off to one of the sitting rooms to wait for Florence and William to arrive. As would be expected of any member of Constance’s family, Flo and William arrived at exactly 5pm like they had said they would. All of the families sat down together for a nice dinner. After dinner, John and Mary and their kids, as well as Sarah and Mark and their kids retired to their own rooms.

Constance, Arthur, John, Catherine, Florence, and William returned to the sitting room for a nightcap and to catch up.

“Constance, I don’t mean to overstep, but is Jane Maura’s girlfriend?” Florence asked.

Arthur chuckled, but Constance was the one to reply. With a smile on her face, she said, “No, at least not yet. Jane and Maura are best friends and Jane’s family has become Maura’s family in Boston.”

“Not yet?” John questioned, picking up on the language his sister used.

Constance just shrugged. “Jane is the most important person in Maura’s life,” she said noncommittally.

“You’re being annoyingly vague, Connie,” Florence said in a way that only a little sister can.

“I don’t know what else to tell you,” Constance said with a sigh. “It’s not really any of our business.” Constance’s family had known that Maura was bisexual since she was a teenager, so she wasn’t worried about them accepting Maura being with a woman. Luckily, it had never been an issue in her family. However, she despite her plans, she didn’t feel comfortable gossiping about her daughter with her extended family. They didn’t know Jane yet, and to be honest, Constance didn’t feel like they really knew Maura either. It was different than talking with Arthur or Angela. Both of them knew and loved both Maura and Jane. Her family cared about Maura because they were family, but Maura had never had a very strong relationship with her aunts, uncles, or cousins, especially when she was younger. She always had a hard time fitting in, and her family hadn’t made it easy. Maura was often left out when her cousins played as children or hung out as teens and young adults. They were never intentionally malicious, but they were far from inviting or inclusive. It had gotten better as they had all grown up, but Constance would never stop regretting that she didn’t do something more when Maura was a child to make sure she was included by her cousins. Eventually, Maura had just stopped coming to family events unless Constance pushed her to come, and Constance rarely did. She had thought it was kinder to let Maura decide for herself, but maybe she should have done more to not only encourage Maura to come but to also make sure she felt welcome and accepted by her family.

Florence huffed, “We’re family. Of course, it’s our business.” Florence had always been the nosiest person in the family, always wanting to know everyone’s business. Even though Constance was the oldest, Florence held the most power in the family due to her strong personality. Constance hadn’t really considered that her siblings might get involved when she had hatched her plan to get Maura and Jane together.

However, Florence’s comment annoyed Constance. “Since when have you actually cared about Maura’s life? You just want to gossip,” she snapped.

John, who was used to playing peacemaker between his sisters, stepped in, “Connie, that’s not true, and you know it. We’ve always cared about Maura.” Turning to his other sister, he added, “But Flo, Connie is also right that Maura’s love life is not our business. If there is something more between her and Jane, it’s up to Maura to tell us when she’s ready.”

Constance sighed, “I know you care about Maura. I’m sorry. I suppose the simple answer is that Maura and Jane are not together, but we hope that one day – hopefully, sooner rather than later – they are together.” Constance immediately saw the gleam in her sister’s eye. Pointing directly at her little sister, she said, “But you will stay out of it!”

Florence put her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright,” she said. “I’ll leave it alone.”

“Jane does seem like a good person,” Catherine commented. “I know we only just met her, but she was very sweet and polite. Plus, she was great with the kids.”

Constance nodded, “She is a good person, and she is good to Maura. They’re good together. They’re very different though. Jane is loud and outgoing to Maura’s quiet and reserved; she’s impulsive and passionate, confident and social. However different they appear on the outside, though, their very similar in the most important ways, especially in their love for each other.”

The adults continued their conversation, eventually moving to talk about other family members as the night wore on.

When the older generation was in the sitting room, and the families with kids returned to their rooms, Jane and Maura decided they wanted to watch a movie, so Maura showed Jane to the theater room.

“Wow,” Jane said. “Now this is how I want to watch the Red Sox games.”

Maura rolled her eyes, “Are you saying my TV isn’t large enough.”

Jane laughed, “No, of course not. I would never complain.” Maura snorted in laughter at that comment. “Hey!” Jane said. “Be nice.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Maura said.

“Ha ha. Well, your reaction was enough,” Jane teased.

Maura rolled her eyes again and changed the subject, “What do you want to watch?”

Jane shrugged, “I don’t really care. Maybe a Christmas movie.”

Walking over to the DVDs on the shelf, Maura looked through the selection. Finally, deciding on a classic, she asked Jane, “How about ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’?”

“Works for me,” Jane said, so Maura put the DVD in the player before sitting down by Jane.

About halfway through the movie, Maura was cuddled into Jane’s side and Jane had her arm around Maura’s shoulders, a blanket covering both of them. “Can I ask you something?” Jane asked quietly.

“Sure,” Maura replied, not taking her focus off the movie quite yet.

“When your mom asked you if there was anyone you were interested in dating, you seemed like you were trying to avoid lying to her,” Jane said. She felt Maura stiffen against her, but Maura didn’t say anything. “You haven’t talked about anyone lately. Is there someone you’re interested in?”

“Umm…” Maura hesitated.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jane said, although she really wished Maura didn’t feel so uncomfortable talking to her. “I just don’t want you to think you can’t talk to me about someone you’re dating or want to date.” Jane paused for a second before adding, “I know I’m not always the easiest person to talk to about that stuff, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I know I tease you, but I’d never judge you. I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?”

Maura sighed, “I know, Jane. I do know that you just want me to be happy, and I am happy. I’m happy that I have your family; I’m happy that I have real friends; I’m happy with my job; I’m happy that my relationship with my parents is improving; but most of all I’m happy that I have you in my life.”

Jane squeezed Maura’s shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She knew she was pushing some boundaries, but she wanted Maura to know how much she meant to her too. “I’m happy you’re in my life, too, Maur. More than you could possibly know,” she said quietly. She decided not to push Maura any more about whom she might be interested in, but she decided to pay better attention, particularly once they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided I’m going to try for shorter chapters in this story so that I can post more often. Originally, this chapter was going to include the next day since not much happens here, but that will just have to come next.
> 
> John & Catherine’s family tree with additional information for clarity. After I finish the fic, I’m going to just move all the family tree information to the first or second chapter, but since I’m adding information as I go, I’ll reshare whenever it would be helpful.
> 
> John & Catherine:  
> *Live in Paris, France  
> *12/22-12/24 at Isles’  
> *12/24-? at Elizabeth & Phillip’s  
> John (42) & Mary – Emily (16), John (12), Timothy/Timmy (10)  
> *Live in Southern France  
> *12/22-12/24 at Isles’  
> *12/24-? at Elizabeth & Phillip’s  
> Elizabeth (39) & Phillip – Phillip/Phil (8), Claire (5), & Elizabeth is pregnant  
> *Live in Zurich  
> *12/23-12/24 at Isles’  
> Sarah (35) & Mark – Elizabeth/Beth (6), Charles/Charlie (2)  
> *Live in Southern France  
> *12/22-12/24 at Isles’  
> *12/24-12/31 at Elizabeth & Phillip’s  
> *12/31-1/1 at Isles’ (parents only)  
> Robert (32) & Alice – Vera (3)  
> *Live in Dijon, France  
> *Not coming to Isles’  
> *12/24-? at Elizabeth & Phillip’s


	6. Snowball Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a little teeny bit of angst in this chapter, but it's mostly fluff.

_Monday, December 23_

By 10am the next day, the rest of the family had arrived. Maura, Jane, Constance, and Arthur went straight to the living room after breakfast. Well, _living room_ was the closest term Jane could come up with to describe the room they were currently in. It was more like a cross between what she knew as a living room and a small ballroom. Jane had never been in a living room like this one – well, she’d never been in a house like this one, so it probably made sense. Not long after, the families that had spent the night at the Isles’ residence joined them. The families that had just arrived this morning were getting settled in their rooms but slowly began trickling in.

Everyone was milling around and catching up with each other. Jane noticed that Emily, John, Timmy, Beth, and Charlie were all sitting on the couch. Jane was surprised they were sitting so politely. Five kids would never be sitting together at the same time like that at any of her family events. However, after she watched them for a little while, she realized that they were struggling to stay seated like that, especially the younger children. Emily was clearly holding onto Charlie, the two year old to keep him seated. This made Jane feel sad for the kids; they should be running around having fun. It also made Jane feel bad for Maura; this must have been what Maura’s entire childhood was like.

Maura’s cousin Elizabeth walked in with her husband Phillip and their children Phil and Claire. As soon as Beth saw her cousins, she could no longer keep herself still. She jumped up and ran to greet Claire, letting out a shriek of happiness. Her mother turned to quiet her, but Beth was already pulling Claire over to Jane, so Sarah let it go.

“Jane! Jane! Jane!” Beth called loudly as she ran up to Jane dragging Claire by the hand.

Jane immediately kneeled down in front of the two little girls, a huge smile on her face. “Hi, B!” Jane said, but Beth paused at the nickname.

“B?” she asked.

Jane laughed, “It’s a nickname, sweetie, but I won’t use it if you don’t like it.”

“Do you use nicknames for other people?” Beth questioned.

“Yes,” Jane started.

Beth cut her off, “People you like or people you don’t like?”

Jane smiled, “People I like. I call your Aunt Maura, Maur, all the time.” This clearly reassured Beth, her smile growing to match Jane’s.

“I want a nickname!” Claire shouted, raising her hand in the air like she’s waiting to be called on in school.

“Her name is Claire, and she is five,” Beth said matter-of-factly.

Jane laughed, thinking for a second. “How ‘bout ‘Clairebear’?” she suggested. The smile she gave Jane in response riveled her cousin’s.

“Can we give you a nickname?” Claire asked.

“Sure, I’d love that,” Jane said.

Turning to her cousin, Beth said, “Her name is Jane,” – as though she hadn’t shouted Jane’s name over and over again on the way over to her – “and she’s the bestest.” Beth added a little hop in excitement on the last word.

“Hmm,” Claire mumbled, tapping her index finger on her chin while she was thinking. “Janebear?” she suggested.

Jane tried to stifle a laugh. “Well, Clairebear works because Claire and bear rhyme. Jane and bear don’t rhyme, but if you really like that nickname, you can call me that,” Jane said.

“No, I don’t like it,” Beth stated. “Umm…I don’t know.”

“Well, my mom and brothers call me Janie,” Jane said since she didn’t really know what else to suggest.

“Does Aunt Maura call you Janie?” Claire asked.

“No, Maura just calls me Jane, but when I was a kid, some of my friends called me Bosty,” Jane said.

“Why?” Claire asked, skeptically.

“Because I’m from Boston, and they thought I was very _‘Boston’_ according to them,” Jane said with a laugh even though she knew they wouldn’t know what that meant.

“I like it!” Beth declared, and Claire nodded her head vigorously.

Claire’s mother Elizabeth walked up behind the girls, putting her hand on Claire’s shoulder, “Claire, honey, please come say hello to your aunts and uncles

“Maman,” Claire said excitedly. “This is Bosty!” she said pointing at Jane.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and in that moment, even though Jane knew they weren’t biologically related, Elizabeth looked so much like Maura. Apparently, the raised eyebrow was a common facial expression in Maura’s family.

Jane laughed, holding out her hand to shake Elizabeth’s. “Jane,” she said. “I’m Maura’s friend. And Beth and Claire’s friend; that’s why they gave me a nickname.”

Elizabeth smiled in understanding. “It’s nice to meet you, Jane. I’m Elizabeth, Maura’s cousin. Claire, here, and Phil are my children,” she said pointing to a little boy of about eight years old talking to John and Timmy. “My husband Phillip is…” she trailed off as she looked around for her husband. “Oh, he’s over there,” she said finally, pointing to a tall man that looked like he’d fit right into Jane’s family who was talking with John, Sarah, and Mark.

Beth and Claire both said goodbye to Jane as they followed Elizabeth to make the rounds, politely interacting with their adult family members.

Everyone sat down together for a formal lunch. Jane couldn’t help glancing back to the children sitting around the table. Rather than all sitting together, they were perfectly spaced between their parents, speaking only to their siblings or when spoken to. While everyone else was deep in conversation, Maura leaned over to whisper in Jane’s ear, “Are you okay?”

Jane jumped. She immediately felt guilty for ignoring Maura. “I’m sorry,” Jane said quickly, but Maura stopped her by placing her hand on her thigh.

Maura’s face was scrunched in confusion and concern, “What’s wrong Jane?”

Jane shook her head. “I’m fine,” she said, but she could see that Maura was still skeptical. “I was lost in thought, but I’m fine. I’ll tell you later though, okay?”

Maura nodded, and Jane made sure to better engage in conversation with the rest of the adults at the table. Maura’s hand never left Jane’s thigh, which warmed Jane from the inside out.

As they were cleaning up, Timmy asked his parents, “Can we go play outside in the snow?”

“Yeah, can we?” Phil added, turning to his own parents. The other young kids looked equally as excited at the prospect.

“Only if Emily and/or Ida will go out with you,” John said. Jane watched as the two girls passed a disappointed look between the two of them.

“What if I went out with them?” Jane spoke up. “If the older girls don’t want to,” she added. The look of hope that crossed Emily’s face broke her heart. How many times had Jane been told to watch her brothers or felt like she had to do something she didn’t want to do so that Frankie or Tommy could have an experience they deserve? She didn’t resent her own childhood, quite the opposite in fact, but that was one thing she was determined not to do to her own kids and it killed her to see it happening to another kid.

“Oh,” Sarah said. “You don’t need to do that, Jane.”

Jane shrugged, “I know, but I want to.” Jane felt Maura squeeze her thigh.

John, Elizabeth, Sarah, Adeliza, and Margaret looked back and forth among each other, communicating in a way that only people who have grown up together can. Eventually, John – clearly as the oldest cousin, he was used to answering for the group – nodded towards the kids. Looking back at Jane, he said, “If you really don’t mind, that would be fine. Please don’t hesitate to make them come inside or to get Emily or Ida if anyone is misbehaving.”

Jane smiled, but she took note of the fact that he told her to get Emily or Ida rather than one of the parents if there was a problem. “Well be fine,” she said.

“Jane is fun!” Beth said loudly before realizing that she had spoken out of turn at the table. She blushed, and Jane was glad that no one said anything to her.

“I just want to change after we finish eating.” Glancing at her watch she added, “Why doesn’t anyone who wants to play outside meet at the side door at 1:30pm?”

Most of the kids smiled, but it was John again, who answered, “They will be there. Thank you, Jane.”

Jane tried not to be as restless as the kids looked as they finished lunch. After everyone started to leave the table, most of the kids returning to their rooms to get their winter clothes, Jane started to walk back to their room with Maura. Before they could get too far, though, Ida tapped Jane on the shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered when Jane turned around.

Sensing Ida wanted to speak with Jane alone, Maura squeezed Jane’s arm and said, “I’ll meet you back in the room.” She smiled at both of them as she walked away.

Jane shrugged, “It’s no big deal. I’m basically still a kid too, just ask Maura.”

Ida laughed. “Still, I think that’s the first time Emily or I haven’t been required to watch the kids. We love our siblings and cousins, but sometimes we just want to…” she trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by her admission.

“Be teenagers,” Jane finished for her with a smirk.

“I’m 20,” Ida teased in response.

“Still a baby,” Jane said. Before Ida could say anything else, Jane continued, “Look, I know how you guys feel. I have two little brothers and like a million cousins, and I was always asked to ‘keep an eye on them.’” Jane raised her fingers doing air quotes as she said the last phrase.

“Well, thanks,” Ida said.

“Seriously, any time. Do _not_ tell Maura this, but I need a break from the stuffiness of that lunch anyway,” Jane said.

Ida laughed loudly, clapping her hand over her mouth. “Oh, I guarantee you she knows,” Ida said.

Jane frowned, “Was I that obvious?”

Ida shook her head, “No. I’ve watched a lot of people sit through our family events and you were definitely one of the better ones at hiding it. I only noticed because I started watching you after you volunteered to take the kids. Sorry, if that sounds creepy. But anyway, I also noticed how in tune you and Maura are with each other. It’s cute.” This last part made Jane blush.

Before Jane could say anything else, they both head Emily calling Ida’s name. Ida gave her another smile and a “thanks” before leaving to find her cousin.

Realizing she only had a few minutes before she had to meet the kids, she hurried back to their room. Maura wasn’t there, so Jane left a note letting her know that she would be outside with the kids if Maura needed her. She quickly bundled up and went to meet the kids.

Before they went outside, she did a headcount. Part of her was terrified to lose a kid, while they were out there even if there was no where they could go. She tried to remember the last time she was responsible for twelve kids.

When they got outside, the kids immediately started chasing each other around giggling.

“Bosty, Bosty, look!” Beth yelled. Jane turned to see a huge smile on her face as she made a snow angel. “Can you help?” she called when she finished. Jane walked up to her, took her little hands in her own, and easily lifted her off the snow angel without disturbing the snow.

“Me too! Me too!” Claire called, and Jane lifted her off her snow angel as well.

Both girls were excited by how perfect their snow angels looked.

Thea, who Jane hadn’t talked to yet, walked up and politely asked, “Can I join?”

“Of course!” Jane said. “Come here,” she said to all three of them and she lined them up so that their angles would look like they were all flying next to each other. After they finished waving their arms back and forth, Jane lifted them out in turn.

Eying their handiwork, Beth said, “They look like their friends!” Thea giggled and Jane knew that she was trying to play it cool and pretend that she wasn’t having as much fun as her younger cousins.

Noticing that some of the kids were getting a little far away for her liking, she decided to draw them back in by proposing a snowball fight. She felt like they were probably all told not to do things all the time, so she wanted to avoid telling them they couldn’t do something if she could help it. Of course, if anyone was in danger, she would stop them immediately.

“Who wants to have a snowball fight?” Jane called out loud enough for all of the kids to hear.

Every single one of them came running to her.

“How do we pick teams?” John asked.

Jane thought for a second, trying to figure out the best way to make sure it didn’t turn into the older kids against the younger kids. “Line up in age order,” Jane said and to her slight surprise, they obeyed immediately. She then split them up so that every other kid was on the opposite team. This made John, Noah, Phil, Beth, Claire, and Oliver on one team and Timmy, Thea, Benji, Lucas, Sam, and Charlie on the other.

“‘K,” Jane said, making the rules up as she went along. “This is the midline,” she said as she dragged her foot in a line across the yard between the two teams. Each team gets 10-15 minutes to build whatever they want on their side. No one can cross the line yet, okay?” She smiled when every kid nodded looking excited. “You can use this time however you want. You can build a fort, make snowballs, come up with a plan, whatever you want. Then I’ll tell you the rest of the rules. Ready, GO!”

As soon as Jane said go, all the kids excitedly started planning. Jane just stood watching them. She loved how happy they all looked, and she loved that all of the kids that weren’t teens yet had come out. When she suggested it, she was slightly worried that one might sit out, then feel left out like Maura always did as a kid. She also felt irrationally proud; these kids were smart. The older ones had showed the younger ones how to make snowballs, then left them to that task while they built a shelter. Lost in thought watching the kids, Jane realized that she had to come up with the rest of the rules. She and her brothers and all their friends had played so many different versions when they were young, but she wanted something that even the little kids could understand. She decided to suggest a modified capture the flag, but she didn’t have anything to use as flags. She needed two generally equally sized items, ideally in different colors. She couldn’t find anything though, so she decided to use her gloves. She could use her pockets to keep her hands warm.

Once the kids were ready, she told them the rules and they started the first round. The kids were having a blast and the teams were pretty well matched. After the first couple of rounds, Jane decided she couldn’t sit out any longer, so she added herself as an obstacle, throwing her own snowballs at both sides. Her hands were frozen – making snowballs without gloves was not her smartest idea – but she wasn’t sure the last time she had had this much fun.

The teams were tied 3-3, they got ready to start the last game. Honestly, Jane would have stayed out all night, but she knew they needed to go in soon if they were going to be ready for dinner on time. “Okay,” she said. “This is the last game.” She heard a chorus of “nos” from both sides, so she said, “Ahh, I’m sorry guys, but we have to go in for dinner.”

The team Jane had started to think of as the “older” team (since it was the team with the oldest kid) ended up winning by seconds, both teams having captured the flag, racing back to their home base.

“Alright, inside everyone,” Jane called, and they listened. It was only as she picked up Charlie because he was struggling up the slight hill that lead to the house and he instantly fell asleep on her shoulder that she realized she had probably caused the younger kids to miss their naps.

John picked up Oliver, who was barely three, to help him to the house as well. He trailed behind the rest to fall back and walk next to Jane. “Thanks,” he said to Jane. “This was so much fun. We never get to do things like this with our cousins.”

His last statement broke Jane’s heart, but she didn’t want to let him know. “I had fun too, buddy.” Ruffling his hair, she added, “You’re a great big cousin and big brother.” John blushed, but they had arrived at the house, so he was saved from responding.

Sarah was waiting for them at the door, so she took her sleeping son from Jane’s arms. “Thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” Jane said. “We had a blast. Sorry, if I made him miss his nap time though,” Jane added guiltily.

Sarah shook her head, “Please don’t. We could have come out to get them, but they were having so much fun.” Sarah paused for a few seconds before adding quietly, “I love my family, but as I’m sure you are aware, we’re not the most kid-friendly family. We never did things like that when we were kids, and this generation has been expected to do the same. Honestly, I hate it, but I don’t know how to change it. Anyway, thank you.”

Jane smiled, “I had a blast with them, so I should be thanking you.”

They split up when they got to the second floor where the bedrooms were located and Jane headed back to her and Maura’s room, hoping that Maura was in there.

* * *

Maura made it back to the room not long after Jane left. She had been hoping to catch Jane before she went outside, but when she saw Jane’s note, she felt a rush of affection for her friend.

_M~  
_ _Sorry, I couldn’t wait till you got back to the room. I went to meet the kids. I’m a little terrified of being late._ _😉  
_ _~ J  
_ _P.S. Just yell for me if you need me.  
_ _P.P.S. I know you’d rather be playing in the snow than being a proper adult._ _😁  
_ _P.P.P.S. I also know that isn’t true._ _🤣  
_ _P.P.P.P.S. I wanted to see how many P.S.s (is that the right way to write that?) I could fit on the page.  
_ _P.P.P.P.P.S. Am I supposed to repeat the Ps or the Ss? Should it be P.S.S.S.S.S.  
_ _P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Actually, I know the answer to that one. The Ps repeat because post-post-post-post-post-post-script makes more sense than post-script-script-script-script-script-script.  
_ _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Stop laughing at me._ _😜  
_ _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Love you!_ _😘_

Maura decided to grab her book and bring it to the sitting room. If no one was there, she could just sit and read, but if others were in the room, she was hoping she might be able to catch up with some of her cousins. She hadn’t talked to most of them in years, and the ones she had talked to had only been through text or email.

Elizabeth, Sarah, and Adaliza were sitting in one corner of the sitting room when she walked in. Maura instantly felt ten years old again. As a kid, in this situation, she would have just taken her book into a different corner and sat down to read, secretly hoping that one of her cousins would ask her to join them, but they never did.

She wasn’t the same insecure child that she was back then though. Yes, she still had more difficulty in social situations than most and part of her wished Jane were here with her, but she also knew that she had the power to change the situation. She could walk over to them. Without Maura even realizing it, Jane had taught her how to ask for what she needed.

Regardless of the knowledge that she _could_ do this, she was still nervous. She was afraid they would ignore her or outright reject her. She just kept telling herself that that was unlikely to happen, but if it did, she could go find Jane and Jane would never reject her. She walked slower than she normally would towards them. When she was about halfway across the room, Adaliza noticed her and called out waving her hand towards her, “Maura, come join us.”

Maura’s face broke out into a huge smile as she crossed the rest of the way towards her cousins. Sitting down, she put her book down on the table next to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to read? We didn’t mean to pull you away from whatever you came here to do,” Adaliza said.

“No, I would love to talk with you. I just brought the book in case no one was in here. I was hoping that someone would be though,” Maura admitted. It occurred to her for the first time in her life that maybe her cousins didn’t ignore her because they didn’t want to spend time with her. Maybe they ignored her because they thought she didn’t want to spend time with them.

“It was so nice of Jane to go outside with the kids,” Elizabeth said. “I know Emily is especially happy she didn’t have to go out with them.”

“Yes, Jane is wonderful with children,” Maura said proudly.

“I’ve noticed,” Sarah said. “I’m pretty sure Beth is going to ask Jane to take her home with her.”

Maura nodded, “She is wonderful with her nephew, T.J. He’s still really young, but I love watching her with him.”

“Do you guys want children?” Adaliza asked.

“Oh, I…we…I don’t know if she wants children,” Maura stuttered.

“Do you want children?” Elizabeth asked, and Maura felt a pang of sympathy for Jane. Her family was always asking her invasive personal questions like this. Maura had never had anyone other than maybe Angela express this kind of interest in her own desires for a family. On the one hand, it made Maura incredibly uncomfortable, but on the other hand, it warmed her heart that her cousins felt comfortable enough to ask her these things.

“Yes, I do think I would like to have children,” Maura said.

“You and Jane need to talk about what you both want,” Sarah said.

Maura’s face was a mask of confusion. “It’s not really my business to ask her whether or not she wants children,” Maura said. “I would be happy to discuss it with her if she wanted to, but…” Maura trailed off at the looks on her cousins’ faces.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Margaret came crashing into the room, Mary not far behind her, making Maura jump. Margaret had always been the loudest of the Montgomery cousins.

“Hey, Maggie,” Elizabeth said, causing Margaret to stop dead in her tracks.

“Don’t call me Maggie,” she said trying to sound angry but failing when everyone burst into laughter. Everyone knew how much Margaret hated to be called Maggie. Maura hoped this interruption would distract her cousins from their previous topic, but it did not.

Once Margaret and Mary were settled, Elizabeth turned back to Maura, “You and Jane need to be on the same page about whether you want children before you progress further in your relationship. It’s an incredibly important topic for couples to agree on.”

Maura’s eyes went wide. “We aren’t a couple,” she said quickly. “Jane and I are not romantically involved.”

“Wait, really?” Margaret asked quickly.

“No, we’re just friends, just friends…” Maura hated how weak her voice got when she said _just friends_. “Jane’s straight,” she added.

“Oh,” Mary gasped, causing everyone to turn to look at her. Like her daughter, Mary was usually quiet, content to just listen to the conversations going on around her.

“What?” Elizabeth and Sarah both asked and Mary blushed.

“Nothing,” she said quietly, looking at Maura apologetically.

“It’s okay, Mary,” Maura sighed in resolution, realizing that Mary had figured out her secret.

“I’m sorry,” Mary said.

Maura shook her head. “It’s okay. Just tell them, but please don’t tell Jane. Please?” she pleaded.

“You’re in love with her,” Mary said quietly.

Maura nodded as tears came to her eyes. “But she can never know. Never.” She said this last word with more force than her cousins had ever heard from her before. “She doesn’t feel the same way, and her friendship is the most important relationship in my life. If she finds out, I could lose her.”

“Maura, I don’t think Jane would end your friendship if she knew you had feelings for her. Even in the short time I’ve known her it’s obvious how much she cares for you. Regardless of whether she has romantic feelings for you, you are important to her,” Sarah said.

“Is she homophobic? Does she know you’re bi?” Margaret asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“Of course, she’s not homophobic,” Maura said, slightly offended.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t answer my second question,” Margaret said.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think she knows,” Maura admitted. “She’s never asked me directly and I’ve never told her directly. If she asked, I would tell her the truth, but it felt wrong to just tell her for no reason.”

“She’s your best friend; you don’t tell her about whom you’re dating?” Sarah asked.

“I do, but I haven’t been in a relationship with a woman since we became friends. I usually don’t tell her about people I only see once,” Maura said.

“You should tell her,” Elizabeth said quietly.

“No,” Maura said firmly, but she could still hear the tears she was fighting in her voice.

“Maura,” Adaliza started, but Maura shook her head.

“I can’t. Please can we talk about something else,” Maura said.

“Maura, it won’t change how she feels about you, but it might relieve some of the stress you’re feeling. You should…” Elizabeth said.

But Elizabeth wasn’t able to finish her sentence as Maura’s sadness and fear quickly changed into anger and frustration. “No!” she nearly shouted. “Please do not say anything to her,” Maura pleaded.

Softly placing her hand on Maura’s forearm, Elizabeth said softly, “Okay. Okay, Maura, we promise we won’t say anything. We all promise.”

Looking up to see that everyone looked sincere, as well as concerned, she nodded, not trusting her voice. Elizabeth gave her forearm a soft reassuring squeeze before siting back and changing the topic.

Maura sat there quietly as the rest of her cousins talked about the extravagant vacations they had taken over the past year and where everyone was planning to go next year. Eventually, the conversation turned to plans for the evening. It was traditional that at least some of the adult family members went to the pub in town the night before the Christmas Eve party.

Deciding she had let Maura stay silent long enough, Elizabeth said, “You and Jane will go, right?”

“Hmm?” Maura said, realizing she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Elizabeth was just offering to stay back with the younger kids tonight since she can’t drink anyway and sitting in a bar while five months pregnant doesn’t sound like fun, so we were asking if you and Jane were coming. You guys should come,” Margaret said before Maura could answer.

“Oh, I’ll ask Jane,” Maura said. She wasn’t sure she would feel like going out tonight, but she would see what Jane wanted to do.

“Well, I hope you guys come,” Adaliza said. “Jane seems fun; I’d like to get to know her better. Plus, we want you there.”

Finally, Maura smiled. She wasn’t sure if she had ever heard one of her cousins say that they wanted her to do something with them. “Let me talk to Jane, but I’m sure she would like that,” she said.

They talked a little longer before Maura excused herself. She stopped by the kitchen to get a pot of hot coffee and cream to bring back to their room. She needed the caffeine boost and she figured Jane would want some as soon as she came in as well.

Back in their room, Maura realized she could see Jane playing with the kids from their window. She didn’t even notice when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She was so helplessly in love with this woman. How could one person be so amazing? Realizing Jane would definitely need to shower when she got back, Maura turned away from the window and went to take her own shower.

After her shower, Maura did her hair and makeup but didn’t put her dress on yet, opting for something more comfortable while she waited for Jane. She didn’t have to wait long though as Jane returned, pink cheeked and full of smiles, about 15 minutes after she sat down to read.

Looking up when she heard the door open, Maura smiled at her friend when she walked in. “Hi, Jane. Did you have fun?”

“It was so much fun!” Jane said. “I wish you could have joined us.”

Standing up and walking towards Jane, Maura chuckled, “I definitely would not have lasted out there that long. You must be freezing.”

Pulling the gloves off that she had put back on after the game ended, Jane laughed, “Yeah, a bit.”

“Oh my god, Jane, your hands are so red!” Maura exclaimed when she noticed Jane’s hands.

Jane shrugged, beginning to strip out of the rest of her winter clothes. “We needed flags,” Jane said simply.

“I have no idea what that means,” Maura said.

Jane laughed, “Sorry. We played capture the flag, snowball fight style. Each team tries to get the flag from the other team’s home base, but we didn’t have any flags. So, I used my gloves. Then, I couldn’t stop myself from making some snowballs. Honestly, Maur, they’re fine.”

Maura was still looking between Jane’s face and her hands nervously, “But the blood flow…”

Jane cut her off. “Really, Maur, they are fine,” she said emphasizing the last three words.

“Okay,” Maura said resigned to the fact that Jane wasn’t going to let her examine them right now. But she couldn’t fully let it go; she was worried about the blood flow in Jane’s hands. The cold could exacerbate the lingering effects of the injuries on her hands from Hoyt. “Will you just let me look at them briefly after your shower.”

Softening at the look on her friend’s face, Jane conceded, “Okay, but let me shower and get ready first. Then you can look.” Maura nodded as Jane went to shower.

Jane returned, not long after. She was wearing a fresh t-shirt and lounge pants, but her hair and make-up was done. Maura felt her breath hitch when she saw Jane. Something about the combination of the elegance of her hair and make-up and the casual clothes turned Maura on more than she expected. Luckily, Jane didn’t notice her reaction as she came to sit next to Maura on the couch.

“We have a few minutes to relax right? Before we have to get dressed?” Jane asked.

“Yes,” Maura said. “We should probably get dressed in about 30 minutes. Would you like some coffee?”

“That would be great,” Jane said.

Maura had stood up before Jane had even answered, and she came back with a cup prepared just as Jane liked it. She set it on the table instead of handing it to Jane though. “Can I see your hands?” Maura asked.

Jane wordlessly held out her hands to her friend. As Maura examined them, checking the blood flow in her fingers by pinching them and seeing how long it took for the color to return, Jane thought about how Maura is the only person she would ever allow to do this. She didn’t feel at all like Maura was judging her for her scars. All she felt was love and concern.

“Okay,” Maura finally said, satisfied that Jane hadn’t done any damage. “But next time, please find something else to use as a flag and keep your gloves on. There are tons of things in this house that you could have used had you just asked.”

“I promise,” Jane said as she took back her hands and picked up her coffee.

“My cousins want us to go to the pub with them tonight,” Maura said. “At least some of them go every year the night before the Christmas Eve party. I don’t usually go, but they asked. I told them I would ask you.”

“Do you want to go?” Jane asked, trying to read Maura’s face.

Maura shrugged noncommittally. “I’m honestly not sure,” she said.

“Okay, well tell me what you’re thinking,” Jane said.

Maura looked into Jane’s eyes as she tried to decide how much to tell her. In the end, she decided on the full truth. It was easier than trying to hide it. “Jane, they said they wanted me to come,” she said quietly. “They’ve never said they wanted me to do something with them. Although, I realized today that they may have interpreted my reluctance to ask to join them as me not wanting to do things with them, but today, they said they want me to come. They want you to come, too. They like you, a lot.” Maura smiled as she said the last part. “However, I was really looking forward to spending some time with just you tonight. I need some alone time with you, or more accurately some one-on-one time with you.”

Jane smiled, “Do you want to know what I think?”

Maura looked at her hopefully, “Yes, very much so.”

“First, let me say that I am happy to do whatever you want tonight, so don’t decide on what you think I would like to do,” Jane said. “But if you’re really on the edge, I think we should go.”

“You do?” Maura asked.

Jane nodded. “We have a lot of opportunity for one-on-one time, both while we’re here and back home. I’m not saying that I wouldn’t like to spend a night in with you. That’s my favorite way to spend an evening.” Maura smiled at this, as Jane continued, “But you don’t get this chance very often, Maur. I don’t want you to go just because they want you to go or because you think I want you to go, but if there is part of you that wants to go because it’s what _you_ want to do, then I think we should. Sorry, that sentence was a little confusing.”

“It’s okay. I knew what you were saying,” Maura said. “Thank you, Jane.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “What are you thanking me for?”

Maura sighed, but Jane could tell it was a contented sigh. “For a million different things. For knowing me so well. For always supporting me. For helping me think through these things. For everything you’ve been doing over the past few days to make a good impression on my family. Don’t think I don’t see it,” Maura said with a smile. “You never have to change yourself for me. I hope you know that, but the effort you’re putting in…it means a lot. I don’t really know how to explain the difference, but…”

Jane put down her coffee and took Maura’s hands in her own. Giving them a squeeze, she said, “I understand what you’re saying. I would do anything for you, Maur. You are…you are my best-friend.” She was going to say, _you are the most important person in my life,_ but she was afraid that was too much.

Maura smiled and returned Jane’s squeeze. Standing up, she said, “As much as I’d rather sit here with you, we have to get ready.”

“Yeah,” Jane said. “Wait, so are we going tonight?”

Maura laughed, “Yes, I’d like to go, as long as you are coming too.”

“Of course!” Jane said with a laugh. “I wouldn’t stay here while you go out. I also wouldn’t go out while you stayed here, just so you know.”

“I know,” Maura said as she found her dress. She gave Jane one last smile before they fell into their easy routine of getting ready alongside one another.

Maura once again felt warm from the inside when Jane took her hand in hers while they walked down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know “Bosty” was never Jane’s nickname, but it’s a nickname of a good friend of our family, so I wanted to use it. 😊
> 
> Also, I don’t believe we ever learned Constance’s maiden name, so I made it up.


	7. And Pub Nights

“We can change before we go out, right?” Jane asked as she tugged on her dress.

“Yes, Jane. We can change,” Maura said, trying not to laugh at her friend. They were on their way back to their room after dinner and had about 45 minutes before they were meeting Maura’s cousins to go into town.

Jane decided on dark skinny jeans, with black knee-high boots (something Maura had talked her into purchasing), a deep red v-neck loose-fit tank top, and a leather jacket. Of course, she was ready well before Maura, so she decided to call her mom. They chatted briefly about the trip so far, and Jane told her mom about baking cookies with Maura and Constance and about playing in the snow with the kids.

Jane had already hung up the phone by the time she heard Maura come out of the bathroom. She turned to tell Maura that her mother said hi, but her words got caught in her throat when she saw her friend. Maura’s make-up was darker than she usually wore. She was wearing black skinny jeans with patent black stiletto heels and a loose-fit cream top with flowing sleeves that came to just past her elbows. When Maura turned to put on her jewelry, Jane saw that the top had almost no back, with only a few flimsy strips of fabric crisscrossing across her back.

Maura had been planning on wearing a different jacket, but when she saw what Jane was wearing, she decided to go with the red patent leather jacket she had thrown in her bag at the last minute. She couldn’t help but be pleased at how their outfits complemented each other.

After putting on her jacket, Maura turned to find Jane staring at her, but when Maura smiled at her, Jane seemed to come out of her reverie.

“Ready?” Jane asked as she stood up.

“Yes, I am,” Maura said. “You look nice.”

“So do you,” Jane admitted quietly.

They walked together to meet Maura’s cousins by the front door. Margaret had already set up a number of cars to take them into town, so Maura and Jane climbed into one of the waiting cars with Adaliza, Ben, and Joseph. Jane and Joseph climbed into the back row, while Maura and Adaliza sat in the middle row; Ben sat up front with the driver. Jane hadn’t had a chance to talk to Joseph yet, so they talked quietly in the back seat during the drive. Jane was impressed to learn that Joseph was currently getting his doctoral degree in sociology at the University of Kent.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the pub. Margaret and Sarah had already procured a number of tables for their group. Ben and Joseph went up to the bar to order drinks for the five of them who had just arrived. Jane decided to try a new beer that was brewed locally, and Maura ordered a wine that Jane would never be able to pronounce, even if her life depended on it (maybe she could if Maura’s life depended on it though).

After their second round of drinks, Ben asked if anyone would like to play a game of darts. Sarah, Joseph, Maura, and Jane decided to join him.

“I’m not very good at this game,” Maura whispered to Jane while Joseph took the first shot. “Can you help me?”

“Sure,” Jane said. “First, why don’t you watch me while I go.”

“Okay,” Maura replied as Jane stepped forward and aimed at the board.

“First, you line up so that your dominant foot is right behind the line,” Jane said, pointing to the line on the ground. “You will want to put most of your weight on your front foot and hold your arm up at a 90-degree angle,” Jane continued as she demonstrated the stance. She felt a little self-conscious as she felt Maura look her up and down. Even though Jane knew Maura was just trying to memorize her position, Jane couldn’t help but blush. “Try to throw using only your hand and forearm. The movement should come from bending your elbow,” Jane said as she threw her first dart, hitting the double 16. “Make sure you follow through on the throw,” Jane added. She went ahead and threw her next two darts with Maura watching her intensely. Jane was usually better at darts than her current turn indicated, but it was hard to keep her concentration with her friend watching her so intently.

Jane stepped back from the line, and Sarah and Ben took their turns.

When it was Maura’s turn, she stepped up to the line, but she kept shifting her feet trying to fix her stance. “Will you help me?” she whispered to Jane.

“Yeah,” Jane said as she stepped up behind Maura. Putting her hands on Maura’s hips, she pushed Maura’s right foot forward with her own foot and tapped her left hip to get her to shift her left foot back. Once Jane thought Maura’s stance was right, she took Maura’s right hand in her own and showed her how to move the dart back and forth, telling her when to release the dart. She was embarrassed at how much she enjoyed the feeling of being pressed up against Maura’s back as she showed her how to throw the dart. When she stepped back to allow Maura to throw, her body felt cold from the loss of contact.

“Not bad for your first time,” Jane said as Maura finished her turn. Maura turned to give Jane a glowing smile.

“Thanks for your help,” she said.

“Anytime,” Jane replied.

What Jane couldn’t see was Sarah and Margaret trying to stifle their laughter from where they were standing behind Jane and Maura. When Jane went to take her turn, Sarah grabbed Maura’s elbow and pulled her back towards them.

“What was that?” Sarah asked, her voice full of the laughter she was trying to hide.

“What was what?” Maura asked, trying to act innocent, but the deep blush that overtook her chest and face gave her away.

“Nice try,” Margaret said. “You’ve known how to play darts since you were a teen.”

“Not only do you know how to play, but you’re _really_ good,” Sarah added.

“Shhh,” Maura chastised as Jane finished her turn. Neither Sarah nor Margaret wanted to give away Maura’s ploy, so they stayed quiet until Jane’s next turn.

However, as soon as Jane was up again, they started back on Maura. “I thought you couldn’t lie?” Sarah asked, smirking.

“I still can’t,” Maura said. “I didn’t say that I don’t know how to play. I just asked for help.”

Margaret snorted, causing both her cousins to turn and look at her. “We know what you’re doing,” Margaret said.

Maura groaned, “I forgot who we were here with. Please don’t say anything.”

“We won’t,” Sarah assured her. “I’m impressed with your flirting skills, though.”

Maura just rolled her eyes. She wanted to deny that she was flirting, but that would be a lie, and she would definitely end up with hives.

The rest of the game passed uneventfully with Joseph barely beating Jane for first place. Maura came in last, much to Sarah and Margaret’s amusement.

Maura and Jane decided to return to their table when a new game started; Margaret and Mark taking their place. With a fresh round of drinks, they fell into easy conversation with Adaliza, who was facing the door.

Suddenly recognizing the people walking through the door, she waved and called out to them, “Hey, Tom, Annabelle, Izzy, Steven, come join us.”

One of the men waved back and called, “Let us order drinks and we’ll be right over.”

Jane, who had turned to look at the people Adaliza was talking to, turned back to Maura and Adaliza intending to ask who the people were who had just walked through the door. However, when she saw the look on Maura’s face, her words got caught in her throat. Maura looked like she wanted to run, but Jane couldn’t quite tell if it was from anger, fear, or something else.

Before Jane could decide what to ask her friend, the two women had walked over to join their table, presumably while the men waited for their drinks. Jane noticed that Maura had instantly put on her polite “mask” – the one she wore when she interacted with her high society “friends” and at work. Jane wasn’t sure whether Adaliza had even noticed the look Maura had had on her face a few moments before.

“Jane, this is Annabelle,” Adaliza said indicating the tall brunette with bright green eyes and long, straight, dark hair. “And this is Izzy,” Adaliza added, shifting her attention to the shorter woman with light blue eyes and shoulder length light brown hair. “Annabelle, Izzy, and Steven are family friends; their parents Anne and Paul Johnston are close friends with Constance and Arthur. They’ve grown up coming to these fancy family events,” she added with a laugh.

“Tom also grew up coming to the Christmas Eve party,” the woman called Izzy said. “He’s my husband. It’s nice to meet you Jane,” she said politely. “Are you Maura’s girlfriend?”

“No, we’re not together,” Maura said quickly, finally finding her voice. Despite the fact that both Jane and Maura had said this sentence many, many times, for some reason, it hurt Jane a little more this time to hear how quickly Maura answered.

“We’re just friends,” Jane said.

“Oh, sorry,” Izzy said. “I shouldn’t have assumed. Are either of you here with anyone?”

“No, we’re both single,” Jane said.

“Are either of you here with anyone?” Maura asked Annabelle and Steven.

“No, I’m alone; like always,” Annabelle said, giving Maura a knowing smile that bothered Jane. Jane had to keep telling herself that these people had known Maura a lot longer than she had, so of course they would have past knowledge and experiences with each other.

“Same,” Steven said. “I’m in the middle of a messy divorce. My soon-to-be ex-wife got the kids for Christmas this year.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Maura said. They talked briefly about Steven’s family, and Maura seemed to relax a bit as the conversation went on.

When the conversation started to shift, Jane leaned over to whisper to Maura, “I’m going to get a water from the bar. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you,” Maura said.

“Okay,” Jane said before adding, “Are you okay?”

Maura nodded, “Yes, I’m fine.” She tried to give Jane a reassuring smile, but she wasn’t sure whether or not Jane bought it.

When Jane got back to the table, Annabelle had shifted into the seat Jane had previously been sitting in to talk to Maura. Jane desperately wanted to tell her that that was her seat, but she knew that would be petty. She should let Maura catch up with old friends, so she took an open seat on Adaliza’s other side just as the rest of their group were returning from playing darts. Jane started talking to Margaret and Sarah, but she couldn’t keep herself from glancing back at Maura and Annabelle more than was probably normal.

As the night wore on, most of the group was getting more and more intoxicated. Jane had cut herself off and had switched to water and Diet Coke. While she had been known to get drunk at home with friends, she never allowed herself to get past tipsy when she was out with people she didn’t know well. Maura, on the other hand, was drinking more than Jane had ever seen her drink. Jane didn’t mind, and she was happy that Maura seemed to be enjoying herself. She knew that she would make sure Maura stayed safe, and she knew that _Maura knew_ that Jane would keep her safe.

Eventually, most of the group started to dance, but Jane hated to dance, so she convinced them to let her hold their table and watch over their belongings. After a while, Joseph came back to join her at the table.

“Not a big dancer?” he asked.

Jane laughed, “Definitely not.”

“How is it again that you and Maura know each other?” Joseph asked.

“We work together,” Jane said. “I’m a detective in homicide and she’s the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth, so we work a lot of cases together. After a while, we started hanging out outside of work, too.” She was trying to stay engaged in the conversation, but she was very distracted watching Maura dance; something Joseph noticed.

Looking back and forth between Maura and Jane, he asked Jane, “You flew halfway around the world to spend Christmas with your work friend’s family?” He asked this with no malice or ill-intent, but that didn’t stop Jane from bristling.

“We’re more than work friends,” Jane said, finally fully turning her attention to Joseph. “She’s my best friend. She’s my family.”

Jane turned back to watch the dance floor just as Steven passed Maura off to dance with Annabelle. Everyone was dancing with everyone else, taking turns pairing off, so Jane didn’t think much of it until she watched Annabelle lean in closer to Maura. Jane noticed the mistletoe just seconds before Annabelle and Maura were underneath it. As though she was watching a movie in slow motion, she saw Annabelle move her hand up to thread her fingers into Maura’s hair and lean the rest of the way in as she captured Maura’s lips in what was clearly not a playful friendly kiss.

Jane was up and on her feet so fast that she didn’t hear Joseph calling for her. Maura pushed Annabelle back before she even noticed Jane coming towards her, and Jane could tell that Maura hadn’t wanted the kiss. However, just as Jane was about to yank Annabelle back, she heard Annabelle say desperately to Maura, “I’ve never stopped loving you. I know we haven’t been together since we were teenagers, but seeing you here after so many years, I knew I had to say something. Please tell me you feel it too.” This confession caused both Jane and Maura to freeze. Despite the fact that Jane still wanted to punch Annabelle, she also needed to hear Maura’s answer. No matter how much her brain told her feet to move, she stayed frozen on the spot.

Maura still hadn’t noticed Jane; her eyes were glued on Annabelle as though she was still trying to figure out what was happening. Finally, finding her voice, Maura confessed, “I don’t. Annabelle, I’m so sorry, but I don’t feel the same way. I…I…I’m in love with someone else.”

Annabelle pulled back from Maura, grabbed her sister, and left the bar. That is when Maura finally noticed Jane standing a few feet away, and Jane watched as her face moved from anguish to terror instantly.

“Jane…” she breathed. “I…I didn’t know you were there.”

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, and Maura could hear the care and concern in her voice; it nearly broke her.

“I don’t know,” Maura said honestly. “Can we leave?” Maura wasn’t sure what Jane saw or heard, nor what she was thinking, but all Maura knew was that she had to get out of there.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jane said as she grabbed Maura’s hand, pulling her back to the table.

“We’re gonna head out,” Jane said to the table at large, picking up their jackets and Maura’s purse as she spoke.

“We’re going to join you,” Sarah said. Internally, Jane cringed. She liked Sarah and Mark, but right now she just wanted to be alone with Maura.

The four of them found one of the waiting cars outside. They sat in complete silence as they rode back to Maura’s parents house, only speaking when saying goodnight to each other outside Sarah and Mark’s bedroom.

As soon as Jane shut the door behind them, Maura ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jane followed her and pulled her hair back for her. When she seemed done, Jane helped her sit back against the tub, and found an empty glass, which she filled with water and handed to Maura.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked.

Maura just nodded as she swished the water in her mouth and spit it out into the toilet and flushing. She sat back and slowly drank the water. “I feel a bit better now,” Maura admitted. “I shouldn’t have had so much to drink.”

Jane shrugged, “It’s not like you do that often or really ever. It’s okay to have fun, sometimes.”

Maura nodded again, “And I knew I was safe because you were there.”

Jane slowly nodded. She felt like she had let Maura down by not protecting her from Annabelle, who appeared to be Maura’s ex-girlfriend. Jane really wanted to ask Maura about her, but now wasn’t the time. Standing up, she took Maura’s glass and refilled it. As she handed the water back to Maura, she said, “Sit here and drink this for a few more minutes. I’ll go get your pajamas.”

“I think I need to take a shower,” Maura said.

“Okay but give it a few minutes. I’ll start the shower when I get back with your pajamas.” Jane returned a few minutes later with clean pajamas and underwear for Maura to find her friend in the same position next to the toilet.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jane asked again. “I don’t want you to throw up in your parents’ million-dollar bathtub,” she teased.

This made Maura laugh, which had been Jane’s goal. “The tub did not cost a million dollars,” she said.

“I’m still willing to bet it costs more than anything I own,” Jane said as she turned on the shower and set it to the appropriate temperature.

“Probably,” Maura admitted as she took Jane’s outstretched hand to stand up.

“Call me if you need me? Okay?” Jane said and Maura nodded.

Jane closed the door behind her as she left the bathroom. She also wanted to rinse off in the shower before getting in bed to get the smoke and alcohol smell off her body, so she just took off her shoes and jacket. She found clean pajamas and underwear for herself just as she heard the shower turn off.

When Maura came out of the bathroom in clean pajamas and with her teeth brushed, Jane could tell she had been crying in the shower. “Maura, are you…” Jane started.

“I’m fine. You can use the bathroom if you’d like,” Maura cut her off, effectively letting Jane know she didn’t want to talk tonight.

“Okay,” Jane acquiesced, but she couldn’t help giving her friend’s arm a squeeze as she walked past her.

By the time Jane returned to the bedroom, Maura was sound asleep, snoring slightly.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 24_

Maura groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding, and every part of her body hurt. She wasn’t sure when the last time she had been this hung-over had been, but she vowed that this would be the last time.

Barely opening her eyes, she looked next to her to see that Jane’s side of the bed was empty. She reached out to see if it was still warm, but it was cold and the silence in the room told her that Jane wasn’t here at all. As she laid there, willing herself to get up to find her phone, memories from the night before flooded her brain. She wasn’t sure exactly what Jane knew, but she definitely knew now that Maura had dated women, or at least one woman. She was also sure that Jane had met her ex-girlfriend. Annabelle had been her first serious girlfriend (well, her first significant other, period). Their parents had been friends since before they were born, and Annabelle had started attending the same boarding school as Maura when she was 14. They dated their last two years of school but broke up when Maura decided to return to the U.S. for college. She had cared about Annabelle, of course, but she had never been in love with her. Annabelle’s confession from the night before had been completely unexpected.

Maura felt bad about disappointing Annabelle, but right now she was significantly more worried about Jane. _Where was Jane,_ she wondered. _Is she avoiding me? And if so, where would she go?_ It’s not like Jane could just leave Switzerland. _Oh no, what if Jane wanted to go home?_ Maura felt tears spring to her eyes as that last thought crossed her mind, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as she heard the door open.

Maura sat up slowly so that she didn’t make her head feel worse; she squinted to the door to see Jane coming in with a tray.

“Hey! You’re up,” Jane whispered. She walked to the other side of the bed and put the tray down next to Maura before sitting on the other side. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts,” Maura said, leaning back against the headboard.

“Yeah, I imagine it does,” Jane said with a laugh. “Here,” she added as she handed Maura two aspirin and a glass of water. “Start with this.”

“Thank you,” Maura said gratefully. She finished the full glass of water, knowing dehydration was her biggest problem. Turning back to Jane, she asked, “What else did you bring?”

“Well, coffee, obviously,” Jane said, pointing unnecessarily to the coffee made just the way Maura likes it. Maura picked up the coffee as Jane continued, “I also brought breakfast. I know you probably don’t feel like eating, but trust me, it will help. I made it as bland as possible, just toast, eggs, and a spinach and strawberry salad with a small amount of vinaigrette. And this,” Jane picked up a green drink that looked like the most unappetizing smoothie ever made, “is the ultimate hangover cure.”

“What is it?” Maura asked, scrunching her nose.

“It’s a green tea smoothie with ginger, kale, coconut water, and a shot of espresso. It’s disgusting, but it works. I promise,” Jane said. “You have to start with this before eating. Coats your stomach or something; I don’t know,” Jane said as she handed the drink to Maura.

Maura took the drink. She wasn’t in a state to correct Jane’s reasoning, but based on what was in it, she thought it couldn’t hurt to try. “Egh!” Maura gagged as she took a sip. “This is truly disgusting.”

Jane laughed. “You don’t have to drink it, but it will help. And it’s better fresh,” she said.

Maura plugged her nose between her thumb and finger and drank the disgusting concoction as quickly as she could without vomiting. “I hate you a little bit, right now,” Maura said as she handed the glass back to Jane.

Jane laughed again. “Yeah, I know. Sorry,” she said.

Maura picked up the plate. She didn’t feel like eating, but she knew it would help. Plus, she had to get the taste from Jane’s smoothie out of her mouth.

While Maura was eating, Jane turned and leaned against the headboard next to her friend. They sat in silence for a while before Jane couldn’t hold back anymore. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yes. I think so,” Maura said, setting the empty plate down. “How much did you hear?” Maura wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer, but at least Jane was still sitting here.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think I heard almost everything,” Jane admitted.

“I’m really sorry, Jane,” Maura said.

“Why?” Jane said, clearly surprised. “She kissed you and even if you had been the one who kissed her, you wouldn’t need to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just worried about whether or not you’re okay.”

Maura looked away. “I’m sorry I never told you,” she said so quietly that Jane almost missed it.

“I mean, I guess maybe you could have told me we might run into one or more of your exes, but you didn’t have to. I never thought I knew every person you’ve dated, so I’m not sure why you feel like you need to apologize.”

“But I never told you that I date women. I’ve never told you that I identify as bisexual,” Maura said.

Jane laughed out loud before realizing that was the complete wrong response. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m really sorry. I just…well, I don’t know. Did you really think I didn’t know?”

“What?” Maura asked surprised.

“Maura, you’re my best friend. I may not know everything about you, but I do think I know you pretty well. I’ve known for years,” Jane said.

“But I never told you,” Maura said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jane shrugged, “Honestly, I didn’t say anything because it’s not really my business. I figured you’d tell me when you wanted to, but I also kinda assumed you knew that I knew. I don’t know; I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it if you didn’t.”

“But…” Maura started, but she didn’t know what she wanted to say.

“Did you think I would be upset, or treat you differently, or I don’t know…did you think I would care? I mean…wait, that didn’t come out right. I care because I care about you and if your sexual orientation matters to you, then it matters to me. What I meant was that whatever your sexual orientation is, it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still Maura. You’re still my best friend,” Jane finished.

Maura sighed. This was not how she anticipated this conversation going. “I never thought it would bother you, per se. I know you’re not homophobic, but I guess I worried that if you knew, maybe you wouldn’t want to be as close as we are – not because it bothers you, but because you don’t want to send the wrong signals,” Maura said.

“I don’t really know what that means,” Jane admitted.

“In my head, it made sense, but it’s not coming out right. My brain is still recovering from the excessive amount of alcohol I drank last night,” Maura said. “I promise I’ll try to explain later.”

“Okay,” Jane said.

“How did you know?” Maura couldn’t help but ask.

Jane shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t really have a memory of ‘finding out’” Jane said the last two words while making air quotes with her fingers. “But you’re a terrible liar.”

“I never lied to you,” Maura said quickly. “And I never would have. Had you ever asked me directly, I would have told you the truth. I’m not ashamed of who I am.”

“I know,” Jane assured her, placing her hand on the blankets above Maura’s thigh. “I know you didn’t lie and that you wouldn’t lie about that. What I meant was that I noticed when you would sometimes have a date and avoid pronouns when talking about the person and other things like that. I never thought you were ashamed. I did worry that you thought it would bother me or that I would treat you differently, but like I said, it wasn’t for me to bring up. Everyone has different experiences coming out or telling their family and friends about their sexual or gender identities. You don’t owe anyone an explanation, not even your best friend.”

Maura felt tears come to her eyes again, but this time she couldn’t stop them. She leaned over and pulled Jane into a hug, whispering, “Thank you,” in her ear as she did so.

Leaning back, Maura said, “I’ve been relatively lucky in that regard. My family knows and has always been supportive. My schools and places or work, as well as my social circles, have been relatively liberal. While I’m still careful about who I tell, I’ve never experienced significant verbal, physical, or emotional attacks as a result of my sexual identity.”

“I’m really glad,” Jane said, squeezing Maura’s hand with her own.

“Thank you for breakfast and the multiple drinks,” Maura said. “I should wash up.”

As Maura started to get up, Jane grabbed her hand. “Wait,” she called.

Maura sat back down, looking at Jane expectantly. She was surprised to see that Jane looked terrified. “Are you okay?” she asked Jane.

Jane’s eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to focus on. “I should…” Jane started before trailing off. Maura waited patiently for Jane to continue. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jane asked weakly.

“Jane,” Maura said sadly.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that,” Jane said quickly.

“Why do you look so afraid?” Maura asked softly.

Jane finally turned and met Maura’s eyes. “There’s something I should tell you, too,” she whispered.

“Jane, whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me anything; I would never judge you, but you also don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Maura said.

Jane nodded. “I’ve never dated a woman, I’ve never kissed a woman, and I’ve never slept with a woman. The world I grew up in…working for BPD…I tried to protect myself from…I don’t know. I guess I was trying to protect myself from the stereotypes and from the inevitable backlash that I would receive if I came out. I always promised myself that I would come out if I ever found someone that was worth it; I wouldn’t hide who I am if it was hurting another person.”

Maura had taken Jane’s hand in hers and was rubbing comforting patterns back and forth across her knuckles. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew she had to let Jane finish first.

“I found someone that’s worth the risk,” Jane admitted, and Maura pulled her into a hug, mostly to comfort Jane but also a little bit to hide her own pain. It hurt to hear that Jane loved another woman, even if she knew that was selfish.

“Did you love Annabelle?” Jane asked.

“No,” Maura said. “I cared about her a lot, but I was never in love with her.”

“But you are in love with someone?” Jane asked, trying to look Maura in the eyes. “Ian?”

Maura couldn’t meet Jane’s eyes. “No, I’m not in love with Ian. I used to think I was, but I think I was just in love with the idea of being in love. I projected my desires onto him because I knew it was impossible. But, yes, I am in love with someone, and it wasn’t until I really truly fell in love that I knew that everything that came before paled in comparison to the real thing.”

Jane knew that what came next would define their relationship going forward. She could be reading the situation completely wrong and ruin the best relationship she’s ever had, or she could take a chance and have everything she’s ever wanted. She decided Maura was worth the risk.

“Maura,” Jane said quietly. “You’re who’s worth the risk.”

Jane’s statement floated in the air between them while Maura’s brain tried to catch up to what was happening. “Jane,” was all Maura could get out.

Jane sat up and scooched closed to her friend. “Maura, look at me, please.” Maura finally raised her eyes to meet Jane’s gaze. “You are the person who is worth all the risk in the world. I love you, Maura Isles, more than anything in the world. I’m _in_ love with you and I have been for years.”

At this point, to Jane’s horror, Maura burst into tears. All Jane could do is pull Maura into a hug and whisper, “I’m sorry,” into her hair as she cried.

Finally, Maura got ahold of herself and sat back up.

“I’m sorry,” Jane said again, more loudly this time, but Maura shook her head.

“Please don’t be sorry,” Maura said. “I love you too, Jane. You’re the person I was talking about too. I didn’t mean to lose control of my lacrimal glands, I just…” but what Maura was would have to wait because Jane pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It took Maura a few seconds to respond, but once she did, both women instantly knew they would never want to kiss anyone else for the rest of their lives.”

Finally needing to breath, Maura was the first to pull away. “I really wish I would have brushed my teeth first,” Maura whispered.

Jane burst into laughter, and Maura soon joined her. They were both keeled over laughing on the bed. When Jane finally caught her breath, she said, “Only you would say something like that after our first kiss.”

Maura scrunched her face as she alternated between amusement at Jane and slight frustration with herself. Jane rolled towards her, intending to pull her into another kiss, but Maura leaned away from her. “Please?” Maura asked.

Jane laughed but released her. “Fine but hurry, please,” she said as Maura jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last of the angsty chapters. I promise. Fluff, love, and fun from here on out. Also, I’m kind of failing at the shorter, more frequent chapters, but that is still my goal!


	8. Christmas Eve Morning

Maura couldn’t help but freshen up a little in addition to brushing her teeth. She knew it was just Jane, and Jane had seen her in all states of disarray. Still, she knew she would remember this morning for the rest of her life, so she felt she needed to look at least a little better than she did now. She quickly threw her hair into a loose French braid before washing her face and applying a light cover of makeup. Feeling much better than she did before, Maura left the bathroom and sat down next to Jane on their bed.

As Maura sat down, Jane turned to look at her. “You did not just put on makeup, did you?” Jane exclaimed.

Maura blushed. “I just freshened up a bit,” she said, causing Jane to laugh.

“Just so you know, I think you look beautiful no matter what, even just after you wake up with a hangover,” Jane told her.

“Oh, at least one of your hangover cures must have worked,” Maura said. “I feel much better. I actually forgot that I was hungover.”

“Maybe it was the kiss,” Jane teased.

“Maybe,” Maura said with a smile. “I think we should try again just in case.”

Jane smirked but leaned forward. Maura met her halfway, and their lips met for an even more passionate kiss than the first. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura’s back as Maura threaded the fingers of her left hand into Jane’s hair. When Jane’s tongue entered her mouth, Maura couldn’t help the moan that escaped her, and she responded by pulling Jane even closer to her. Frustrated that she couldn’t use her right hand to touch Jane since she was leaning on it, Maura rolled over so that she was laying half on Jane, freeing up her right hand to sneak up the side of Jane’s shirt.

Maura could feel her body responding to Jane, and her hands itched to explore new territory, but she was afraid of pushing Jane to far. She didn’t want to make Jane uncomfortable. Just as she started to pull back to ask Jane how she was feeling, there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to jump.

“Maura, Jane, are you up?” Sarah called from the other side of the door.

Maura groaned in response as she buried her face in the crook of Jane’s neck.

“I’ll get it,” Jane whispered, laughing slightly at Maura’s reaction to being interrupted.

“No, I’ll go,” Maura said as she pushed herself off Jane and headed to the door.

Opening the door, she intended to tell Sarah that it was a bad time, but she stopped when she saw her cousin’s face. “Are you okay?” Maura asked concerned.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said as Jane walked up behind Maura. “I hope I didn’t wake you guys. It’s just that Beth is losing her mind. She’s been crying and throwing a tantrum all morning.”

“Is she okay?” Maura and Jane asked at the same time.

Sarah nodded, but she looked like she was about to start crying herself. “Yes,” she said. “There’s nothing actually wrong with her. She just wants Jane. I tried telling her she could see Jane later, but that she had to calm down in order to do so. But that didn’t work. Normally, we refuse to give into their tantrums. Generally, Beth and Charlie both know that crying and throwing a fit is only going to make it less likely that they get what they want, but this time, nothing is working. I don’t know what else to do. It’s just getting worse. I’m sorry. I hate to ask, but…”

“Of course,” Jane cut her off. “I can come. I don’t mind at all.”

“Thank you,” Sarah said, sounding relieved. Jane glanced back at Maura before following Sarah back to the room the kids were staying in.

As soon as Beth saw Jane walk through the door, she ran and threw herself into Jane’s arms. Jane picked her up and held her tight, whispering soothing reassurances as she rubbed her back to calm her down. Beth’s crying started to subside, but she kept her head resting on Jane’s shoulder as she hiccupped. “Are you okay, sweetie?” Jane asked.

“I missed you,” Beth whispered into her ear. This broke Jane’s heart, especially since she knew that Beth and her family were leaving after the party tonight, and she didn’t know the next time they would see each other. She was also surprised at how quickly Beth had become attached to her in only two days and wondered if she should be concerned. For the moment, she decided to just try to figure out what was bothering the girl so much this morning and worry about what came next later.

Jane sat on the edge of the bed, turning Beth in her arms so that she was sitting on Jane’s lap, her side pressed against Jane, and her head still resting on Jane’s shoulder.

“You know, I’ve really liked getting to know you the past couple of days,” Jane told her. “And I’d really like to stay friends, but you know that I live in a different country, right?”

“But you’re my only friend,” Beth said quietly.

“I find that hard to believe, B,” Jane said. “I’ve already seen how much your cousins like you. I think they’re your friends, too. I also think that maybe you have some friends at home that you don’t know about yet.”

“What do you mean?” Beth asked, finally sitting up.

“Well, how about you tell me what you like to do at home? Do you go to school?”

Beth nodded, “I’m in cours préparatoire.”

Jane had no idea what that meant, but she decided to go with it. “Are there any kids you like to play with at school?”

“No one likes me,” Beth said.

“Have you asked every single kid in your class that?” Jane asked. Beth’s statement broke her heart. All she wanted to do was pull the girl close and tell her to ignore all those kids because she was better than them, but she knew that wasn’t the right response.

Beth gave her a look so reminiscent of Maura when she thought Jane had said something ridiculous that Jane couldn’t quite believe they weren’t biologically related. She waited for Beth to answer. Finally, Beth let out the most exasperated “No” that Jane had ever heard. “But they say I’m bossy,” she added.

“Yeah, people tell me that too, and I know that kids used to tell your Aunt Maura the same thing. What the other kids don’t know yet is that being bossy just means you’re going to be a great leader one day, but I know that doesn’t make it any easier right now. I’ll tell ya what. No matter what anyone else says, I’ll always be your friend, but I think maybe I can help you make some more friends at school. Remember how I said you probably have friends that you don’t know about yet?”

Beth nodded.

“Well, I think there are probably some kids in your class that really like you but they’re too shy to say anything. When you go back to school after the holidays, I want you to promise me that you will ask at least two kids in your class that you have never played with to play with you at recess – do you have recess?”

Beth looked over to her mom. Sarah answered, “Récréation.”

“Yeah, we have recreation three times during school,” Beth said as she held up three fingers to show Jane.

“Perfect,” Jane said. “Then, what do you think? Do you think you can do that? Ask two kids you don’t know well to play with you?”

Beth shrugged, “I suppose, but what should we play?”

“Well, maybe you can let them choose,” Jane suggested.

“Okay,” Beth said. “But I still want you to be my friend. Phil said you weren’t really my friend and that you were just pretending.”

“Is that why you were so upset this morning?” Jane asked.

“Yeah,” Beth said as tears returned to her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie,” Jane replied. “I promise you that I’m really your friend. I wasn’t pretending. Besides, you can ask Aunt Maura, I’m a terrible pretender.”

“Really?” Beth asked as a smile started to peek through her tears.

“Yeah, really,” Jane said. “And, maybe, if it’s okay with your mom and dad, we can talk sometimes after I get home?”

Sarah walked over to sit next to Jane and Beth. “I think that’s a good idea,” Sarah said. “You can video call with Jane and maybe she’ll even leave her address and you can be pen pals.”

“Oh, I would love to be pen pals!” Jane said happily, and Beth finally smiled fully.

“Yeah? I’ve always wanted a pen pal!” Beth said excitedly.

“Okay, so we will be pen pals and we will video chat, and you will talk to some new kids at school. How does that sound?” Jane asked.

“Good,” Beth said. Turning to her mother, she said, “Sorry, I was bad, maman.”

Sarah reached out and took Beth into her arms. “Thank you for saying that darling, but I think we can let it go this time. Next time, though, please just tell me what happened to make you so upset, okay?”

“Okay, je t’aime maman,” Beth said as she hugged her mother.

“I love you, too,” Sarah replied. “Why don’t you want a TV show on your tablet while I finish getting ready? Then, we can go down to lunch with papa and Charlie.”

Beth nodded and all three of them stood up. Jane kneeled down to Beth’s level to give her one last hug before saying bye and leaving the room.

Just as Jane was leaving, Sarah followed her out into the hall. “Thank you, Jane,” she said.

“Really, it was no problem,” Jane said.

“Actually, I don’t think you realize how big that was for her. Making friends has never been easy for her. I have no idea if she will remember your suggestion or if she will follow through, but the fact that you got her to agree to try…well, that’s a lot more than her father or I have ever been able to get.”

Jane stepped forward and gave Sarah a hug. “I meant it when I told her that I understood,” Jane said. “And I hope that we do keep in contact.”

“Me too,” Sarah admitted. “You’re good for her; maybe you’re good for our entire family. Anyway, I’ll make sure to exchange phone numbers before we leave.”

“Sounds good,” Jane said.

“Thanks, again,” Sarah said before returning to their room.

Jane got back to their room to find Maura dressed.

“Is everything okay?” Maura asked Jane.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Jane said. “Phil had told her that I wasn’t her real friend, that I was just pretending. That’s why she was upset.”

“Oh, that wasn’t very nice of him,” Maura said.

“No, it wasn’t, but he’s like what eight? I think he was just trying to bug her but didn’t realize that he had touched on a sensitive topic for Beth. I guess she has some trouble making friends in school, too,” Jane explained.

“That’s too bad. I can definitely understand why she was upset,” Maura replied. “She seems like a sweet kid, though. I’m surprised she has trouble getting along with other kids.”

Jane shrugged. “As you know, interacting with adults and interacting with other children can be very different things.”

“True. I was always better with adults, even as a child,” Maura admitted.

Jane nodded. “Anyway, I hope maybe I was helpful, and I told her we could still be friends after we leave here, so maybe I can help more once she’s back in school, too.”

Maura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders. “If anyone can help, it’s you,” Maura said against Jane’s lips. “You’ve helped me more than you even know.” Maura closed the remaining gap, trying to convey her love and appreciation for Jane in the kiss. Jane’s stomach rumbled, interrupting their kiss. “You’re hungry?” Maura teased.

“Yeah, well some of us got up at a normal time this morning, which makes it lunch time now.”

“Hmm, well then, maybe we should feed those people,” Maura played along.

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Jane said. Stepping away from Maura, she asked, “What time do we have to start getting ready for the party?”

“Probably right after lunch,” Maura said. “The party doesn’t start until 4pm, but we are expected to be ready by 3pm.”

“I would ask why we need to be ready an hour early, but I think this time I’ll just go with it,” Jane said.

“We take family pictures,” Maura said.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Jane responded. “Okay, let’s get lunch then. I know you’ll want as much time as possible to get ready.”

“Yes, let’s go,” Maura said, and they headed to the family dining room where various family members were milling around eating a light lunch before getting ready for the Christmas Eve party.

A few hours later, Jane was standing self-consciously in front of the mirror as she tried to make sure everything was perfect. She was wearing a strapless black floor-length dress that hugged her body before flaring out just above her knees. Her black, strappy heels sparkled in the light in the room. She had fought against the sparkles (these shoes were Maura’s doing), but she had to admit that they looked nice with her dress and especially with the diamond bracelet and earrings she was wearing. This was by far the most expensive outfit she had ever worn (and the most expensive jewelry she owned), but it would be worth it if Maura approved. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant updo. She was actually impressed with her own handiwork doing her own hair.

She was so lost in thought and nerves about tonight that she didn’t hear Maura come out of the bathroom until she was standing right next to her.

“I think you’re missing one thing,” Maura said as she looked Jane up and down in the mirror.

“What?” Jane asked nervously. “I…what…what am I missing?”

“Jane, calm down,” Maura said, surprised at Jane’s reaction. “I only meant that I had something for you.”

Jane turned towards Maura. “Oh, sorry,” she said. “I’m just nervous.”

Maura looked at her skeptically but handed her the box she was holding. “I wanted to give you an early Christmas gift,” Maura said.

“You weren’t supposed to get me anything,” Jane said. “I told you that this trip was more than enough.”

“Jane, it means the world to me that you are here with me. You being here, spending your Christmas with my family, that’s your gift to me, not the other way around,” Maura told her. “Besides, this isn’t even your real gift. Or rather, it’s just part of your gift and not the important part.”

Jane looked down at the box Maura was holding. She eventually reached out to take the package and unwrapped it. It was a slim velvet box. When Jane opened it, she saw a beautiful necklace that perfectly complemented the other jewelry she was wearing. “Oh, Maura it’s beautiful, but it’s too much,” she said quietly.

Ignoring Jane’s comment, Maura replied, “I was hoping you’d wear it tonight. Here, let me put it on you.” Maura took the box out of Jane’s hand and carefully removed the necklace. She stepped behind Jane and clasped the necklace behind her neck. The necklace sat perfectly, just above the low-cut neckline of Jane’s dress. As she released the necklace, Maura let her hand trail down Jane’s back; she felt Jane shiver slightly at her touch.

Jane brought her hand up to touch the necklace. “It’s beautiful,” she repeated. “Thank you, Maura.” Jane turned around to face Maura and gave her a chaste kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” Maura replied with a soft smile.

Finally, Jane pulled herself out of her own head and noticed what Maura was wearing. She felt tears try to escape her eyes as she took in how beautiful Maura looked. She was wearing a deep emerald green dress that fit her perfectly. Jane couldn’t find the right words to express how she felt in this moment, so all she said was, “You look amazing.” Her eyes eventually returned to Maura’s and both could see the deep love and attraction in the other’s eyes. “Should we go downstairs,” Jane asked, and Maura could hear the nerves return to her voice.

“We have a few minutes,” Maura said. Taking Jane’s hands in her own, she asked, “Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not good at this stuff,” Jane admitted.

“At what stuff?” Maura asked, genuinely confused.

“Fancy parties and proper etiquette,” Jane said. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You won’t embarrass me,” Maura said truthfully. “I don’t care if you don’t know all the proper etiquette. I just want you to be you. I already appreciate the fact that you’re willing to dress up and attend this event with me; I know it’s not exactly how you’d prefer to spend Christmas Eve.”

“Well, since the only thing I care about is being able to spend Christmas Eve with you, I think it’s exactly how I’d prefer to spend Christmas Eve,” Jane said. “But we both know that I don’t fit in here.”

“I don’t fit in here,” Maura said.

Jane rolled her eyes, “Come on, Maur. That’s not true.”

“But Jane, I’m not sure why you don’t think you fit in. I understand that this isn’t what you’re used to, but my family loves you. I don’t care about how we grew up or where we came from; I don’t care about the money or who either of us have socialized with. I thought you knew that?” Maura questioned.

“I…” Jane tried. “I do.”

“You don’t sound so sure of that,” Maura said.

Jane pulled her hands back and crossed her arms in front of her body.

“Please just tell me, Jane,” Maura pleaded.

“I just want your family and friends to like me. I want them to approve of me – as your girlfriend, or hopefully more in the future. I know that you were concerned about the impression I would make. That’s why you wanted to make sure I had the right clothes and that I knew what to expect.”

“Oh, Jane, no,” Maura said. “No, that wasn’t…I’m so sorry. Is that what you have been thinking since we went shopping?”

“Well, what was I supposed to think?” Jane asked.

“I…I’m so sorry,” Maura said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I was never worried that you would embarrass me in front of my family. I was worried that my family would embarrass me in front of you.”

Jane sat down next to Maura. “What?” she questioned.

“I don’t care what you wear or if you know all the rules of etiquette, but I was worried that someone might say something to you about something you were wearing or for not knowing something. I was worried they would upset you. I know I went about this the wrong way. I _know_ that asking you to change so that my family doesn’t do something to upset you is wrong. Just like telling girls not to wear short skirts just so that boys aren’t tempted to assault them is wrong. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Maura said as tears came to her eyes.

“Oh,” Jane replied. She didn’t really know what to say.

“I hate that you thought that I was embarrassed by you for so long,” Maura said. “You can change into your sweats and t-shirt and go to the party like that for all I care. I still wouldn’t be embarrassed by you.”

Jane snorted at this. “I’m not going to go to your parent’s fancy Christmas Eve party in sweats, Maura.”

“Well, you could,” Maura said. “But, personally, I’m kind of glad you want to keep this on because I was looking forward to looking at you all evening in this dress. I’m not sure how I will be able to keep my hands off of you.”

Jane blushed, but then she realized that they might have another problem. “Uh, Maura, we’ve just spent the last few days telling people we’re not together.”

“But we weren’t together yet. We were telling the truth,” Maura said matter-of-factly.

Jane laughed. “I know, but I guess I’m asking what you want to tell people now.”

“Oh,” Maura said softly. “Do you not want people to know we’re together?”

“What? No, of course I don’t care if people know. I mean, I guess it makes me a little nervous. I haven’t even come out to my family or anyone else back home as gay, but I still want the world to know that you’re my…well, we haven’t actually talked about what this is, but I’m really hoping that this means you’re my girlfriend, and I want people to know that.”

“You identify as gay as opposed to bisexual?” Maura asked curiously.

“Okay, can we maybe come back to that? We are definitely running out of time right now,” Jane said, slightly exasperated.

“Right,” Maura said. “Well, I would like to be your girlfriend and I would like for you to be mine. I would also like to attend this party as a couple, but I would understand if you’re not ready for that. I wouldn’t be upset. While I’m not willing to hide it forever, I know that this is extremely new, so I’d be fine keeping it to ourselves for now.”

Jane shook her head. “I don’t want that, and I’m not sure I’d be able to keep it a secret. This, us, this makes me so happy. You have no idea,” Jane said with a smile.

“Me too,” Maura said, leaning in for a kiss. As she pulled back, she added, “Okay, so we know we need to talk through the detail more later, but for now, we’re both okay with being openly together tonight?”

“Yes, and if people ask if we’re dating or together, we say yes,” Jane said.

“Okay,” Maura replied. “We should probably go. We don’t want to be late.”

They both made sure they had everything they needed for the evening before heading out hand-in-hand to attend their first event as an official couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that chapter didn’t turn out as fluffy as I intended, but I hope you still liked it. More actual fluff to come.


	9. Christmas Eve Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you disappointed that they got together before Constance had a chance to put much of her plan in action, trust me, she’s not done! There are still plenty of ways for her to meddle.

Jane stood quietly next to Maura and Constance while the families with kids took pictures first. She watched as the kids were turned and situated by the photographer, their clothes laying perfectly, and their hands placed in awkward positions that Jane supposed must look nice in formal pictures. She couldn’t help but compare this to the chaos of family pictures with her extended family. She could see perfectly in her mind how Maura would look as she tried not to take control and organize everyone. Jane’s immediate family was chaotic enough; Jane smiled at the thought of Maura meeting her even more boisterous extended family.

Maura noticed a soft smile grace Jane’s face. Maura leaned close to Jane and whispered, “What are you thinking about right now?”

Jane jumped slightly before whispering back, “I was thinking about you meeting my extended family.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them,” Maura said, mirroring Jane’s smile.

Jane laughed. “It’s the complete opposite of this,” Jane said as she waved her hand pointing at Maura’s extended family.

“That’s what makes it fun,” Maura said truthfully.

“Yeah, you say that now,” Jane joked.

“Jane, I love your family.”

“My mother is like – I don’t know. My mother compared to the rest of her family is like your mother compared to my mother,” Jane said.

Maura laughed, but before she could say anything more Constance was summoning them for pictures.

Jane stood aside at first to allow Maura and her parents to get some family pictures, but Constance wasn’t having it.

“Jane, please come over here. I already told you, you’re family too. You should be in the pictures,” Constance said, waving her over.

Jane glanced to Maura, who held out her hand, indicating that Jane should join them. They took quite a few pictures of the four of them in different poses before the photographer took some of Constance and Arthur. Next, it was Maura and Jane’s turn. Out of habit, they stood next to each other like they always had – a little close for friends but not close enough to look like a couple.

After two or three pictures, Constance came forward. “Wait,” she told the photographer, and Maura looked at her in confusion.

“Stand closer,” Constance told them as she lightly pushed them together. “And put your arms around each other’s waists, like this,” she said as she placed their hands. “Lay your free hand on your thigh lightly. Perfect.”

She stepped away so that the photographer could take a few pictures. All Jane wanted to do was turn at look at Maura to see her reaction to her mother’s positioning, but she didn’t want to disrupt the pictures. She was pretty sure Maura hadn’t had a chance to tell her mother about the change in their relationship yet; she’d been by Maura’s side since they decided together that they were going to tell people.

“Now, hold hands with your free hands,” Constance called from the side.

Jane could no longer stop herself from turning to glance at Maura. It seemed that Maura felt the same. As Maura took Jane’s hand in her own, she gave Jane a soft reassuring smile. Jane returned the smile before they broke eye contact and looked back at the camera.

Neither woman had noticed the photographer take a few shots while they were looking into each other’s eyes, nor had they seen Florence join Constance off to the side.

“Subtle, Connie,” Florence whispered into her sister’s ear, but Constance tried to wave her off.

“No one else is paying attention,” Constance replied. “Besides, once they’re together, they will love having these pictures.”

“Or they’ll hate you for making them look like a couple when they’re not,” Florence quipped.

But Constance wasn’t listening; her eyes were back on Maura and Jane, and her soft “oh” caused Florence to turn as well, just in time to see Jane wrap her other arm around Maura and pull her in for a soft kiss.

Maura was surprised but pleased by Jane’s move. When they separated, Jane could clearly read the surprise on Maura’s face. “Sorry,” she whispered, trying to pull away in shame. “I couldn’t help it.”

Instead of answering, Maura put both of her arms around Jane’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She didn’t care if her entire family was watching, and she didn’t care that the photographer was still taking pictures.

“I’m not,” Maura said so only Jane could here when they pulled apart again. A whistle from one of Maura’s cousins broke the spell, causing Jane to blush. Maura chuckled lightly, pulling Jane aside, so that the next group could have their pictures taken.

Before either Maura or Jane could say anything, Constance was at their side. “Since when?” Constance asked in disbelief.

“Oh,” was all Maura could say, not realizing until this moment that kissing Jane in front of her entire extended family may not have been the best way to tell her parents about their relationship.

“You’re together?” Constance tried again, looking back and forth between Maura and Jane.

“Yes,” Jane finally confirmed. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that. We were going to…”

Constance cut her off. “I’m not,” she exclaimed, echoing Maura’s earlier words. She uncharacteristically pulled both of them into a hug. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thank you, mother,” Maura said once her mother had released her. “Also, it just happened. We weren’t keeping it a secret.”

“Just this morning,” Jane confirmed. “We were going to tell you and Arthur tonight and just let everyone else find out…” she trailed off, uncertain about the look on Constance’s face.

Apparently, the look was a positive one though. “Does this mean we can introduce Jane as your girlfriend?” she asked Maura.

Maura glanced to Jane for confirmation, which she received in the form of a slight nod. “Yes, mother. I think that would be appropriate.”

“Oh, I’m so happy,” Constance said. “I’m going to tell your father. We’ve been waiting so long for the two of you to get together.” Before Maura could respond, she had turned to find her husband.

Maura looked over at Jane. “Did she just say that they have been waiting a long time for us to get together?” Maura asked Jane.

“Yeah, I think so,” Jane said, equally confused.

“She had only met you twice before this trip…” Maura started.

“And I didn’t really think she liked me either time,” Jane added.

Maura laughed as she continued, “And my father had never met you. How long could they have…?” Maura trailed off, deep in thought.

They were once again pulled from their bubble when Maura’s cousin John called them back for more group pictures; this time with all of the cousins.

By the time they were finally done with pictures, Jane was sure she had had her picture taken more times in the past hour than she had in her entire life up to this point.

After pictures, they made their way down to the ballroom, which was beautifully decorated for Christmas.

“This is amazing,” Jane whispered to Maura as they entered.

Maura smiled at Jane’s awe. “Would you like something to drink?” Maura asked. “There is an open bar.”

“Oh, um, yeah, sure,” Jane replied as she tried to pull herself back to the present. She had been so lost in taking in the decorations that she had a hard time processing Maura’s question.

Maura laughed. “Why don’t you stay here?” she said, pointing to one of the nearby cocktail tables. “I’ll get us drinks.” She didn’t bother to ask Jane what she wanted. Jane was already lost back in her observations of the room and the people around her. Besides, she knew what Jane liked.

Jane was standing at the cocktail table waiting for Maura when Sarah and Margaret walked up. “Have something to share with the class?” Margaret teased.

Jane laughed. “We haven’t been lying to you guys. It just happened,” she told them.

“I would have thought you were lying if I hadn’t seen the little scene between you, Annabelle, and Maura,” Margaret told her. “I take it you got together last night? You must be tired.”

Jane blushed at the implication. “No, we just went to bed last night. We got together this morning,” Jane said.

“Oh my god. Did I interrupt you guys this morning?” Sarah exclaimed.

“No, we were done,” Jane said. She had meant that they were done with their conversation, but by Margaret and Sarah’s reactions, she realized how it must have sounded. “No, I mean…we didn’t…I meant…” Jane tried as her face turned deeper shades of red by the second.

Thankfully, Maura returned with their drinks; she immediately noticed Jane’s face, but before she could ask, Jane pleaded, “Maur, help, please!”

Margaret and Sarah were still laughing, but Sarah decided to help Jane. “I was just asking Jane if I interrupted the two of you this morning, but Jane said that you were done,” she said.

“Yes, we were,” Maura said, matter-of-factly, completely oblivious to what Sarah was implying.

“Maurrrr,” Jane whined, but Maura just looked at her in confusion.

“I don’t understand…” Maura said.

“They think we had sex,” Jane hissed across the table at Maura, trying to pretend that Margaret and Sarah weren’t still standing there laughing.

Comprehension dawned on Maura’s face. “Oh, no, I can see why you would think that, but we did not have intercourse this morning. In fact, we have not yet consummated our relationship,” Maura said in the same way she might share the day’s weather.

Jane just groaned and buried her face in her hands. She did not like talking about sex with anyone, let alone her new (well, sort of new) girlfriend’s family whom she just met.

“Jane, there is no need to be embarrassed,” Maura said. “It’s not unusual for a couple to date for a while before having intercourse. However, I’m sure it will be amazing when we do. Your musculature and endurance will come in handy.”

“Okay, please stop,” Jane cried. Clearly, Maura was misinterpreting her embarrassment. Sarah and Margaret were not, however, and they continued to laugh, barely able to breathe. “That’s not…just no…please can we have a different conversation,” Jane begged.

“Fine, but I will never understand why you are so uncomfortable talking about sex. It’s a very natural thing. Besides, I’m sure you are very good,” Maura stated without a hint of embarrassment.

“God stop, please,” Jane said again. Maura frowned, but decided to drop the subject. She handed Jane her drink, which Jane nearly downed in her discomfort.

Maura fell into conversation with Sarah and Margaret as Jane tried to recover. Jane, for her part, mostly stayed silent, following the conversation from the sidelines.

Eventually, a soft bell rang out. Jane looked around in confusion, but Maura was immediately at her side. Linking her arm through Jane’s, she said, “That’s the indication that it’s time to sit down for dinner.” Maura led Jane to a table near the front, where her parents were already seated. Maura took the seat next to her mother, and Jane sat down on her other side. They were joined by two other couples, who were introduced as Constance’s cousins. Jane glanced around the room as everyone was sitting down at their respective tables. She noticed that John and Catherine were seated with their adult children, as were Florence and William. The kids were mixed together at two additional tables. Jane tried to count the tables, but she couldn’t get an accurate count without standing up, which didn’t seem like the best choice at the moment. She estimated that there had to be upwards of 250 people here though.

As the dishes from the hors-d’oeuvres were cleared and the amuse-bouche was served, conversation turned to how Maura and Jane met.

“We met at work,” Jane answered. “I’m a homicide detective with the Boston Police Department, and Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, which you probably already knew. Anyway, we work a lot of cases together and became friends.”

“Jane’s being modest,” Constance said, surprising both Maura and Jane. “She’s one of Boston’s best detectives. She was the youngest officer ever to be promoted to detective.”

Jane felt Maura’s hand on her thigh under the table. She took it in her own and gave it a soft squeeze.

The rest of the 12-course meal passed pleasantly enough; the conversation moving between light topics. The food was among the best Jane had ever had. As the final course was finishing up, a band started playing in the far corner of the ballroom. People started dancing as they finished eating. Jane was content to watch, but Maura wanted to dance.

“Will you dance with me?” Maura asked Jane softly, giving Jane a look she knew her best friend couldn’t resist.

“Yes,” Jane said, standing up and extending her hand to Maura. Maura took her hand and stood up; Jane led them to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, Jane turned to Maura and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Maura’s waist as Maura laid her arms on Jane’s shoulders, around her neck.

They moved together in silence for a few minutes, lost in each other’s gaze.

“Thank you,” Maura said so only Jane could hear as the first song transitioned to the next.

Jane leaned in to give Maura a soft kiss. Pulling back just a hair, she whispered against Maura’s lips, “I love you Maura, so much.” Before Maura could say anything more, Jane’s lips were back on hers in a soft, sensual kiss.

They stayed that way, lost in their own world, for a few songs. Eventually, they decided to get another drink, taking a seat at one of the smaller tables near the dance floor.

Not long after they had sat down, Beth came up to Jane. “Will you dance with me?” she asked.

Jane laughed lightly and glanced at Maura before responding, “Sure, B.”

Beth took her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Jane held onto Beth’s hands as they moved (somewhat awkwardly due to their height differences) around the dance floor. The next song was much faster, and a number of the kids started dancing with Jane and Beth.

Maura was still sitting at the table with their drinks, watching Jane with a silly grin on her face. Sarah walked over to sit with Maura.

“Hey,” Sarah greeted.

“Hi, Sarah,” Maura responded.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Sarah said. “We shouldn’t have been teasing Jane.”

“Oh,” Maura laughed. “It’s okay. She teased other people all the time. I think it’s time she got a taste of her own medicine.”

Sarah laughed. “I’m glad you guys got together. I felt so bad for you after what happened with Annabelle last night, but maybe I shouldn’t if it led to this,” she said, pointing back and forth between Maura and Jane.

“Yes, I’m so incredibly happy about the change in our relationship status. I do feel bad about what happened last night though,” Maura said. “I hope Annabelle is okay.”

“I saw her earlier,” Sarah said. “I’m guessing she’s trying to avoid you.”

“I don’t want her to feel like she has to avoid me,” Maura said. “We could be friends.”

Sarah looked at Maura for a few moments before responding. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Maura,” Sarah said. “Yes, be nice to her and treat her politely when you do see her, but don’t let your big heart ruin what you have with Jane.”

“What do you mean?” Maura asked.

“Being friends with an ex, much less an ex who clearly still has feelings for you, isn’t a good idea,” Sarah explained. “You’re just going to make Jane jealous.”

“I would never cheat on Jane,” Maura said. “And Jane trusts me.”

“Do you really want to be friends with Annabelle that badly?” Sarah asked.

Maura was surprised by Sarah’s question, but she was starting to realize how her defensiveness about her relationship with Jane was coming off. “No, not really,” Maura admitted. “I’m not opposed, but it’s not something I actively want, especially if it makes Jane uncomfortable.”

“Well, my advice is that the risk isn’t worth it. Yeah, Annabelle is nice, but what you have with Jane, that’s hard to find,” Sarah said.

“I know,” Maura confessed quietly. “She means the world to me.”

“And I’m pretty sure you mean the world to her,” Sarah added, making Maura smile. “You may have some competition though,” Sarah joked.

“What?” Maura said quickly, missing Sarah’s joking tone.

Sarah pointed to Jane on the dance floor. She was now holding Beth in her arms, one arm keeping her in place on her hip and the other holding out Beth’s hand like they were dancing. “I think Beth may try to steal her from you,” Sarah teased.

Maura laughed and relaxed. “Yes, I may need to up my game.”

Sarah laughed. “I’m really glad you came this year, Maura. I know we have never really been close, but it’s been great to catch up and especially to see you this happy. You and Jane are good for each other. I’m really glad you found someone who makes you happy. And apparently, someone who teaches you idioms. The old Maura never would have used the phrase ‘up my game.’”

“Thank you,” Maura said quietly. “I’m really glad we could catch up too. I hope that we can stay in better contact. And yes, Jane has taught me many idioms and pop culture references.”

“Yes, we will stay in contact, and we better be invited to the wedding,” Sarah teased.

Maura smiled. “I know that you’re somewhat teasing me, and I’m pretty sure that it’s way too early to be thinking about weddings – we’ve only been dating about 12 hours – but somehow, it doesn’t feel too soon. I already know I want to marry Jane. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“I was only sort of teasing. It’s clear to me that you and Jane are meant to be, and I’ve only known her for a few days. Also, I get the feeling that although you’ve only been dating officially for half a day, you’ve been dating unofficially for years. Maybe it’s not too fast after all,” Sarah said, causing Maura to blush. “I should go save your future wife though.”

“Oh, please don’t say that to her,” Maura said, panicking. “You’ll scare her off.”

“I won’t, but I think she may be less easily frightened than you think,” Sarah said as she stood up. “We’re going to leave as soon as I can gather the kids. We’re all spending the night at Elizabeth and Phillip’s so that the kids can wake up together on Christmas morning.

“That’s wonderful,” Maura said as she stood, as well. “It’s been really wonderful to see you,” Maura added as she gave Sarah a hug. She sat back down as she watched Sarah approach Jane and Beth. She could see Beth’s disappointment to leave Jane, but her heart swelled as the two of them gave each other a big hug. After saying goodbye to Beth and Sarah, Jane returned to sit with Maura.

“Hey,” Jane said.

“Hey, yourself,” Maura returned. “Looks like I have some competition.”

Jane laughed. “Hmm, I don’t know. That will be a tough one,” she teased, playing along.

They sat together, chatting while they finished their drinks. After they finished, Jane surprised Maura by asking her to dance again. Maura was sure she would never tire of dancing with Jane. As the evening continued, they switched between talking to Maura’s family’s various guests, spending time just the two of them off to the side, and dancing. As the evening wound down, both Maura and Jane were feeling tired, but happy. Eventually, they found Maura’s parents to say goodnight. The party was set to end before midnight, but they wanted to be back in their room well before midnight for their Christmas Eve traditions.

Both Jane and Maura took turns hugging Constance. Jane shook Arthur’s hand, but Arthur surprised Maura by giving her a hug. As he held her close, he whispered, “Congratulations, Maura. Your mother and I are so happy for you.” Maura had to hold back tears as she pulled back. They wished Maura’s parents Merry Christmas before leaving the party hand-in-hand.


	10. Christmas Eve Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone waiting on updates on my other stories, I promise I haven’t forgotten about them. Apparently, I’m just lost in the Christmas spirit of this one. I plan to get back to my other stories after the holidays. I have a few days off around the New Year, so ideally, I’d like to get ahead on more than one of my stories, but life doesn’t always cooperate. 😊

Arthur sighed as he and Constance said goodnight to the last guest. He always enjoyed their annual Christmas Eve party, and he admired his wife’s hosting abilities. However, he was always glad when the night was finally over, and he could enjoy time with just his family. When Maura was a child, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were one of the only times he knew all three of them would be together. He had missed Maura since she had stopped coming back for Christmas, but he understood that they never gave Maura the time she needed throughout her childhood. She didn’t owe them anything, so he didn’t think it was fair to expect her to give them her time when they never gave her their time. However, he hoped that she knew how much they loved and cherished her and how much they valued the time they did get to spend with her. He was so glad that she had decided to come home this year for Christmas and that she brought Jane. He was looking forward to being able to spend Christmas with his family again.

“Wonderful, as always, Connie,” he said to his wife when she turned back to him from thanking their last guest.

“Thank you,” Constance replied. “I thought it was one of our better Christmas Eve parties.”

“I’m sure Maura being here had a lot to do with that,” Arthur said.

“Yes, it did, and I cannot believe that she and Jane _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other,” she added happily.

Arthur chuckled as he and Constance headed back to their room. “Yes, dear, I think your plan worked,” he admitted.

“Honestly, I had very little to do with it. I had a number of little things planned over the next week to help them see that they are meant to be,” Constance said.

“You got them here. Maybe that’s all they needed,” he replied.

“Maybe, but I think I will still make sure they still have the chance to spend quality time together – just to make sure they know just how much they mean to each other,” Constance said.

“Dear, don’t you think you should leave the girls alone?” Arthur asked, slightly exasperated.

“Well, I can’t cancel some of the things I had planned anyway,” Constance sidestepped his comment. “They will enjoy themselves; don’t worry about it.”

Arthur laughed lightly. “Whatever you say, dear. Regardless, I am just glad that our daughter is here with us for Christmas and that she is happy.”

“So am I,” Constance said. “So am I.”

Once they got back to their room, Arthur went to change out of his formal wear. Constance decided to take the opportunity to call Angela.

“Hello,” Angela answered the phone.

“Hello, Angela,” Constance replied. “Am I catching you at a bad time?”

Angela looked around at the chaos taking place in Maura’s house. They were just finishing dinner, so it wasn’t the best time. Nevertheless, she really wanted to know what Constance was calling to tell her. “No, of course not. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

Constance paused. She realized that it would have been more proper to allow Jane and Maura to tell Angela, but now that she had called, she couldn’t not tell Angela about their daughters. “We did it,” Constance squealed, sounding more like an excited teenager than she had even when she was a teenager.

“What?” Angela exclaimed. She was pretty sure she knew what Constance was talking about, but she didn’t want to be wrong.

“They’re together. Maura and Jane, they’re a couple,” Constance said excitedly.

“Ahhh!” Angela screamed into the phone loud enough that Constance had to pull her phone away from her ear, but she couldn’t help grinning widely at Angela’s excitement. “Are you serious?” Angela asked. “Tell me everything!”

Constance laughed. “Yes, I am serious, but I don’t know the full story yet. It just happened today – this morning in fact. We found out just before the party while we were taking family pictures. I didn’t want to ask for details with so many people around. I have to tell you, though; it was hard to sit through dinner without asking them what happened.”

“You’re sure though?” Angela asked. “It didn’t just look like they were together because they can do that sometimes. I can’t even tell you the number of times someone has thought they were a couple even when they weren’t.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Constance said, still laughing. “Jane kissed Maura during the pictures and not in an ambiguous way at all. I also confirmed with them that they were in fact a couple and that it would be okay if we introduced them that way to party guests. They told me that they were together and that it had just happened. They wanted to make sure we knew that they hadn’t been lying or hiding anything. I never thought they were lying, though.”

“No, I never thought they were lying either. I think they were just oblivious. Really, for two such smart women, they can be real idiots,” Angela said before adding, “No offence.”

Constance chuckled, “None taken. I wholeheartedly agree.”

“Oh, this is amazing. I’m so happy,” Angela said.

“We are as well,” Constance said. “I realize I probably should have allowed Maura and Jane to tell you themselves though.”

“Nonsense, they’ve had all day,” Angela said, waving aside Constance’s concerns. “I should let you go. It’s after midnight there. Merry Christmas, Constance, and please tell Arthur Merry Christmas, as well.”

“Merry Christmas, Angela,” Constance replied. “I hope you and your family have a wonderful holiday. Talk soon.”

“Bye,” Angela said before hanging up.

Constance turned at the sound of Arthur laughing from the bathroom doorway. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Arthur teased.

Constance ignored his quip. “Angela says Merry Christmas,” she told her husband.

“I hope you told her Merry Christmas from us as well,” Arthur replied.

“I did,” Constance confirmed. “I’m going to go change,” she added, standing up and retreating to the bathroom while Arthur got in bed with a book to wait for her.

* * *

It was just after 11pm when Maura and Jane returned to their bedroom. As soon as they walked through the door, Maura turned on Jane and pinned her against the door with a passionate kiss. Jane couldn’t help but let an involuntary moan escape.

Maura pulled back slightly, whispering, “I’ve been waiting hours to do that.”

“Then, why’d you stop,” Jane breathed. They were so close that Maura felt the words whispered against her lips before she captured Jane’s lips for another kiss. Maura pressed her own body against Jane’s as she let her hands roam, one hand threading into Jane’s hair to hold her close, the other wandering up and down Jane’s side, eventually sliding to cup her ass.

The kiss heated up quickly, and Jane felt like she might just explode. Jane pushed off the door slightly, breaking the kiss unintentionally, but before they could continue, she groaned softly, “I have to get out of this dress.”

“Mmm, I can help with that,” Maura said seductively, but instead of the reaction she was hoping for, Jane froze, her eyes growing wide in fear. Maura stepped back from Jane immediately. “I’m sorry, Jane. I thought…” Maura trailed off, feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed.

But Jane shook her head, reaching out to Maura. Grabbing her hands, she told her, “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. I…I thought I was ready. I’m really sorry, Maura.”

“Jane, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to do anything before you’re ready. I only want this if we both want it,” Maura said kindly, stepping slightly closer to Jane again, but not close enough that their bodies were touching.

“I do want it,” Jane said. “I want you. I want everything with you. I’m just…I guess I’m just scared,” Jane confessed and the vulnerability in her voice nearly broke Maura.

Maura let go of Jane’s hands and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Jane laid her head on Maura’s shoulder, and Maura quietly said into her ear, “It’s okay, Jane. I love you, and I’ll wait for you. I mean it when I say I want you to be ready, too, but please know that you have nothing to be afraid of. We can wait as long as you need, but when you’re ready, I’ll be right here with you. We’ll do this together, like we do everything else. Okay?”

Jane nodded against Maura’s shoulder, returning her whisper, “I love you too.”

Maura gave Jane another squeeze before leaning back far enough so that she could look Jane in the eye without releasing her hold on her friend. “Now, if it’s okay with you, I would like to ring in Christmas Day with my best friend. Why don’t you use the bathroom first – to change or if you want to shower? Then I’ll go. Be ready by midnight?”

Jane smiled, then nodded. She gave Maura a soft chaste kiss before pulling away to get her pajamas.

While Jane was in the bathroom, Maura got her pajamas ready as well. She also pulled out Jane’s Christmas gift. They had a tradition of getting into Maura’s bed just before midnight; then, they would exchange gifts right after midnight, so that their gifts to each other were always the first gifts they opened on Christmas. It was a silly tradition, but Maura loved it. Generally, Maura struggled to choose a gift for Jane; she wasn’t the best at picking gifts for other people, and she always put so much pressure on finding the perfect gift for Jane. This year, she thought she had done well, though, and she really hoped that Jane liked her gift. Jane always found the perfect gift for her, so she was sure that her girlfriend would still outdo her.

When Jane finished in the bathroom, Maura took her turn to get ready for bed, returning from the bathroom at ten to midnight. Jane was already sitting in her spot in bed, leaning against the headboard when Maura climbed in next to her. She placed her gift on the bedside table and turned to Jane. “I hope tonight wasn’t too bad for you,” Maura said. “Thank you again for coming.”

Jane leaned closer to Maura so that their shoulders were touching. “I enjoyed myself,” she said, but Maura snickered in disbelief. “Really, I did,” Jane said. “I don’t want to go to big fancy events every weekend, but I like doing it once in a while for you because I know it makes you happy.”

Maura rested her head on Jane’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Your family may be a little…” Jane paused trying to find the right word, “stiff, but they mean well. They’re nice.”

“I actually feel closer to many of my cousins after the past couple of days than I ever did growing up with them,” Maura admitted. “I think our distance was due more to misunderstanding each other than to any actual dislike.”

Jane turned to leave a soft kiss on Maura’s forehead. “I agree,” she said. “For someone who never guesses or makes assumptions, you seem to think a lot of people don’t like you when in reality they just don’t know you.”

“Mmm,” Maura hummed in agreement.

“But I hope you know how much I like you,” Jane said.

“I like you, too,” Maura said. “My family likes you, as well.”

“I’m glad, but the person I want to like me the most is you,” Jane confessed in a rare moment of vulnerability. “Oh, it’s midnight,” she exclaimed, sitting up as she noticed the time.

Maura giggled as she lost her balance when Jane sat up without warning. “Merry Christmas, Jane,” she said as she righted herself, sitting up across from Jane.

“Merry Christmas, Maura,” Jane said as she leaned in for another kiss. “I hope you like your gift,” she added as she handed Maura the gift she had brought for her.

“Open yours first,” Maura said, handing Jane her gift.

“You’re really terrible at this ‘I’ll pay for your flight as a Christmas gift thing,’” Jane said. “First, a necklace, which I love by the way. Now, another gift.”

Maura rolled her eyes. “You knew I would have something for you to open at midnight. Besides, this is your real gift,” she added. “Also, you love gifts.”

Jane laughed. “Yes, I do,” she admitted as she started to unwrap the gift. The box was just a plain white box, which Jane opened to reveal what looked like an ordinary photo album. Jane lifted it from the box, pushing the packaging aside.

Both women leaned back against the headboard as Maura said, “You mentioned that you didn’t have a lot of pictures from recent years. I figured you’d never have time to do anything about that, so I collected pictures from family and friends and got them printed.”

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” Jane said softly. “It was just an off-hand comment that I made months ago.”

Maura shrugged. “It seemed like it bothered you more than you let on,” she said.

Jane turned to look into Maura’s eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know how you do that.”

“Do what?” Maura asked quietly.

“Read me so well,” Jane said. “It did bother me that I only seemed to have pictures from my childhood. Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m lucky to have those, but…”

“But you want to remember the good parts of your adulthood, too,” Maura finished for her.

“Yeah,” Jane said as she opened the book. They reminisced as they looked through the pictures.

As Jane finished, Maura added, “I also have a couple that I had printed and framed, but I didn’t want to fly them to Switzerland only to have to fly them home.”

“Maura, I love it. Thank you so much,” Jane said, turning to wrap her friend in a big hug. “I can’t wait to put them up at my apartment, maybe with some pictures from tonight.”

“Or…” Maura started before she could stop herself.

“Or what?” Jane asked.

“Um, nevermind,” Maura tried.

“Uh uh, now you have to tell me. Or what?” Jane said.

Maura glanced around the room nervously before conceding that Jane wouldn’t drop it until she told her. “Or you could put them up at my house,” Maura said.

“But your house is perfectly decorated,” Jane said, feeling completely confused.

“I meant…I thought…Well, it was a silly idea,” Maura stuttered.

“Maura, what are you talking about? You lost me,” Jane said.

Taking a deep breath, Maura said quickly, “I thought maybe you could move in with me, but it’s silly. It’s too fast. I know that.”

Jane sat in surprised silence. It wasn’t until she noticed the hives starting to appear on Maura’s chest that she was pulled from her silent thoughts. “Do you mean that?” she asked quietly.

“Oh, um. No, well yes, but um, I know it’s too fast,” Maura tried to hide, but she could now feel the hives starting to appear.

“Maura,” Jane said softly. “Come here,” she said as she pulled Maura in for a hug. When she was leaning against Jane’s chest, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Maura, I want to know if you actually meant that. Keep in mind that I can see your hives starting.”

Maura let out a soft laugh through her tears. “Yes, I meant it,” she whispered. “But I also know that it’s ridiculous to want.”

“I don’t know,” Jane admitted. “Maybe it’s crazy, but maybe we’re just that crazy.”

“What do you mean?” Maura asked, barely able to contain the hopeful feeling growing in her chest.

“I mean, maybe we’ve been dancing around each other for too long. To be fair, I basically already live at your house. I spend more time there than I do in my own apartment,” Jane told her.

“It’s not too soon?” Maura asked.

“Is it too soon for you?” Jane replied.

“No,” Maura admitted. “But I should admit that there were times even when we were just friends that I wished we lived together. Even I knew that was not normal.”

Jane chuckled softly. “I kinda like the idea,” Jane admitted. “Maybe other people will think it’s too fast, but I don’t really care what other people think. If it feels right for us, then I think it’s right.”

“Really?” Maura asked, vulnerability lacing her words as she remained in Jane’s arms.

“Yeah, really,” Jane said. “Besides, it’s not like we just met and started dating. I already know you better than I’ve ever known anyone else I dated.”

Maura chuckled. “I guess that’s true,” she acknowledged.

“I think we should do it,” Jane said. “But let’s talk about it again in a couple of days. Just in case you change your mind or were caught up in the moment.”

“Okay, I think coming back to this in a few days is a good idea,” Maura said. “But Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Me neither,” Jane said with a smile. “But right now, I want you to open your gift.”

“Okay,” Maura said with a laugh.

Jane handed Maura her present as they separated and resumed their places leaning against the headboard. Maura, being Maura, carefully started removing the wrapping paper. Jane wasn’t even sure this could actually be called unwrapping, even though she technically was _un_ wrapping the gift.

“Hurry up!” Jane exclaimed impatiently.

“Don’t rush me, Jane,” Maura chastised lightly. She slowed down her removal of the wrapping paper just enough to be noticeable.

“Okay, now you’re just doing that on purpose,” Jane called her out.

Maura laughed. “Yes, I am. Okay, happy?” Maura asked as she removed the last of the wrapping paper, folded it neatly, and set it to the side.

Maura was surprised to find a shoebox, but it was not a shoebox from any brand she would ever buy. She shot a skeptical glance to Jane before opening the box, but it didn’t contain shoes.

Jane chuckled at the look she received from Maura. “Sorry, I had to find a shoe box that you would hate just to tease you. I promise I didn’t get you shoes,” she teased.

Inside was a book. It was homemade, but Maura suspected it was professionally bound. She lifted it out of the box to look at, setting the empty box aside.

“Um, it’s a family recipe book,” Jane said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Ma helped me a lot, but I also reached out to some of my aunts and cousins for additional recipes. I was going to type them all up so that they would be easier to read, but Ma thought you might like them in the original handwriting, so most of them are photocopies. I also tried to add where the recipe came from, if I knew – like if it was my nonna’s recipe or whatnot.”

“Jane, I love it,” Maura said and when she turned to look at Jane, Jane could see the tears glistening her eyes, threatening to fall. “Thank you. This means so much to me.”

“Well, it should,” Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood. “I had to beg for some of those that are only supposed to be shared with family. I had to swear on my life that you were family, and then Ma still had to step in with my one aunt to assure her that you were family.”

Despite Jane’s attempt to lighten the mood, Maura’s tears started to fall at Jane’s words. She all but threw herself into Jane’s arms, whispering “Thank you,” into her hair.

“I love you, Maura. You’ve always been family, but one day we’re going to make it official,” Jane said quietly.

“I love you too, Jane,” Maura replied, still teary.

They sat for a while longer looking through both the recipe book and the photo album (again). When they finally turned the lights off for sleep and Maura found her way into Jane’s arms without having to feel guilty for being so close, Maura was sure she had never felt more loved and had never been happier or felt more content. She fell asleep thinking this was likely to be the best Christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, because apparently, I can’t help myself when it comes to planning new stories, this is now officially part 1 of a four-part series, Rizzles Meet the Family. I do plan to finish up some of my other fics before starting parts 2 (A Rizzoli Summer), 3 (A Rizzles Wedding), & 4 (Even More Rizzles Family) though.


	11. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting (and I’m sorry this is just a short chapter). I was able to spend the holidays (safely) with my parents, but that meant I didn’t have time to write (more to come soon though). They work from home and it’s just the two of them and I work from home and live alone, so I stayed at their house for Christmas. I hope everyone who celebrates had a nice Christmas, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, I hope you are having a good week. Either way, I know this is difficult for everyone. We usually have huge holiday celebrations, and it’s hard that I haven’t seen most of my family since last Christmas. Still, I know I’m incredibly lucky, and I’m sending lots of love to everyone, especially during these months!!!

_Wednesday, December 25_

Maura couldn’t help but nuzzle further into Jane’s body when she felt herself waking up. She didn’t want this moment to end – their first morning waking up as a couple, their first full day together.

“Mornin’,” Jane murmured, wrapping her arms tighter around Maura.

“Merry Christmas, Jane,” Maura whispered.

Jane smiled. “Merry Christmas,” Jane replied. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Maura said quietly. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me,” Jane said. “But I think your parents might notice if we’re missing on Christmas.”

Maura giggled softly. “I guess so,” she replied.

They quickly got ready for the day after realizing they had stayed in bed longer than they should have. After breakfast, Maura, Jane, Constance, and Arthur moved to the sitting room. They sat on the two couches closest to the Christmas tree. Constance smiled to herself when she noticed how close Maura sat next to Jane when she sat down.

“Did you girls enjoy yourselves last night?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, we had a wonderful time, father,” Maura replied.

“I had a great time,” Jane added. “Thank you both so much for inviting me.”

“We’re glad you could come,” Constance said.

“The food was amazing; the decorations were amazing; honestly, everything was amazing,” Jane said. “And I loved meeting all of your family, Constance.”

“You made quite the impression,” Constance said with a laugh.

Jane laughed nervously. “I hope I made a good impression,” Jane said.

“You did,” Constance assured her. “They loved you.”

Jane blushed slightly at Constance’s words, but she appreciated the reassuring squeeze Maura gave her hand.

Deciding to change the topic before Jane became truly uncomfortable, Constance asked, “What do you girls have planned for the rest of this week?”

“We don’t have any concrete plans, but I was thinking of taking Jane to Zurich on Friday,” Maura said. “The weather looks like it will be decent for driving and walking around the city.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Arthur said. “You must visit the Christmas markets.”

“Yes, we plan to,” Maura said. “I’d also like to take Jane to one of the museums, but I’m not sure which one to choose since we only have one day.”

“Well, Kunsthaus Zurich, the Museum of Art, is always a good option, as is the Museum Rietberg. If you prefer history over art, I would suggest the Landesmuseum, which is the national museum of Switzerland. There are also a number of specialty museums in Zurich ranging from the Wow Museum, which is full of illusions to multiple train museums,” Arthur explained. “What type of museum would you prefer?” he asked Jane.

“Oh, I’m flexible, really,” Jane said. “I’ll go wherever Maura suggests.”

“That’s not very helpful,” Maura teased Jane.

“You don’t need to purchase tickets before you go for any of the museums, so you could always decide later,” Constance said. “Just remember that you can use our memberships to most of the larger museums including Kunshaus Zurish, Museum Rietberg, and Landesmuseum.”

“Thank you, mother,” Maura said.

After talking a while longer about things to do in Zurich, Constance asked, “Why don’t we exchange gifts now?”

“Oh, I left mine in the room,” Jane said. “Can I run and get them?”

“Of course, dear,” Constance said.

When Jane returned, she sat down next to Maura again. Constance handed Maura a small box before saying, “This is for both of you.”

“Thank you,” Maura and Jane said in unison.

Jane watched over Maura’s shoulder while Maura unwrapped the box. Inside, they found a folder that included hotel reservation information and a number of brochures. Maura looked up at her mother in confusion.

“Your gift is a weekend trip to Geneva,” Constance explained. “The reservation is currently for Sunday through Tuesday, but I made sure we could change the dates if those don’t work for you.”

“This is too much,” Jane quickly said. “You’ve already been so generous hosting me here, I…this is too much.”

“Don’t be silly,” Constance said with a wave of her hand. “You have to see Geneva while you’re in Switzerland. Besides, of course we would give you both Christmas gifts.”

“Th…than…thank you,” Jane stuttered awkwardly.

“Thank you, mother, father,” Maura added.

“I’ve also made dinner reservations,” Constance added. “You don’t have to keep them, but some of the restaurants are completely booked. I wanted you to at least have the option to dine at some of the best restaurants in Geneva.”

“Thank you,” Maura said again. “This is truly wonderful.”

Maura turned to look at Jane and her expression melted Jane’s heart. How could Jane deny that smile? She couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t argue that the gift was too much if it meant removing that expression from her girlfriend’s face.

Jane returned Maura’s smile before turning back to Constance and Arthur. “Thank you both so much,” she said.

“I think you’ll like Geneva,” Arthur said. “It’s a magnificent city. There is so much to see and do, and it’s beautifully decorated this time of year.”

Maura and Jane both gave Maura’s parents the gifts they brought for them before the four adults spent the rest of the morning talking and catching up around the Christmas tree.

After a light lunch as a family, Maura and Jane retreated to their room for some time alone before the more formal Christmas dinner.

Jane sat down on the freshly made bed while Maura went to grab her iPad. “Do you want to take a look at the hotel and restaurants my parents reserved for us?” Maura asked.

“Do _you_ want to look at the hotel and restaurants your parents reserved?” Jane teased Maura with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Maura answered as she joined Jane on the bed, ignoring the jab. She handed Jane the folder with the reservation information while she navigated to the internet and searched the hotel name.

“Oh, wow,” Jane breathed when the website for the hotel opened. “That’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Maura agreed.

Jane looked back at the confirmation page she was holding. “Can you look up room types?” she asked.

“Yes,” Maura said as she typed in the room type listed on the page.

“Holy crap,” Jane exclaimed. “That room is insane.”

To Jane’s surprise, Maura started laughing uncontrollably. Looking at her girlfriend in confusion as she nearly rolled off the bed laughing, Jane asked, “What has gotten into you?”

Trying to catch her breath, Maura said through her laughter, “My mother booked us a romantic getaway.”

“Okay, but why is that so funny?” Jane asked, still confused.

“Jane, look at the date on the confirmation page. When did my mother make the reservations?” Maura asked, still laughing slightly.

“A few weeks ago,” Jane answered. Then her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, your mother booked us a romantic weekend vacation _before_ we were dating.”

Maura nodded with a huge smile on her face. “I can’t quite believe I’m saying this, but I think my mother has been playing matchmaker. Think about it,” Maura said. “First she invites you to our family Christmas.”

“Yes, but you come to my family Christmas every year,” Jane tried to reason, not quite convincing herself.

“ _In Boston_ ,” Maura emphasized. “Then, once we’re here she put us in a room with one bed. This house is huge. While I definitely prefer to share a room with you, I completely expected that she would give you your own room.”

“There were a lot of people here, though, for Christmas Eve,” Jane said.

“True, but technically, you were the guest. Her hosting instincts should have dictated that you would be prioritized. Besides, even if we _really_ had to share a room because there weren’t enough rooms, there are rooms with more than one bed. She did this on purpose. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, but it’s still funny. She even positioned us closer together for the photos. And to top it off, she gave us a romantic trip for our _combined_ Christmas gift.”

Jane laughed. “This seems more like something my mother would do,” she said.

“I wonder who else is in on her little plan?” Maura said. “Maybe your mother knew,” she continued. “I wonder if my father knows?”

“He probably does,” Jane said. “I mean, how could he not notice that they gave us a trip for Christmas.”

Maura didn’t answer; she was still thinking through all the possibilities. Part of her felt like she should be annoyed with her mother, but if she was honest with herself, it mostly made her feel loved. Her mother had rarely paid attention to her romantic relationships in the past, but now it seemed like not only was she paying attention, but she actually _wanted_ this for Maura, wanted _Jane_ for Maura.

“We will just have to ask them,” Maura stated simply.

“Uh, Maur,” Jane said laughing. “I’m not sure if that’s a great idea.”

“Oh, I’m definitely asking them,” Maura said. “But maybe we could have a little fun with them first?”

Jane could see the excited glint in Maura’s eyes. “What exactly do you have in mind?” she asked.

“I’m not 100% sure, but I think she needs to get a taste of her own medicine,” Maura said mischievously.

Jane snorted, “Really? A taste of her own medicine?”

“Be nice,” Maura said, giving Jane a light shove, but this turned out to be a mistake when Jane pounced on her pinning her to the bed tickling her. Maura squealed in response. Tears of joy sprang to her eyes from the laughter. Eventually, Jane had to stop when both of them were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

After catching her breath, Maura rolled into Jane’s side, laying her head on Jane’s shoulder, and wrapping her arm around her waist. “I’m glad it worked,” she whispered.

Jane smiled. “I think we were heading towards this all along,” Jane said quietly. “But I’m happy too if your mother’s plan helped us along.”

“I know I’ve wanted more with you for a while now,” Maura said. “I just never thought you would feel the same way.”

“I was scared of my feelings,” Jane admitted. “But I’ve loved you for a long time. I also didn’t think you felt the same way about me.”

The spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in their room, just enjoying each other’s company, before they had to get ready for Christmas dinner. Maura still wanted to come up with a plan to tease her parents, but she decided to wait until after Christmas. There would still be plenty of time over the next week.

They enjoyed a lovely Christmas dinner with Maura’s parents. After dinner, the four of the retired to the game room and played cards while enjoying drinks and Christmas cookies for the rest of the evening. Maura and Jane went to bed together happy again that night, both looking forward to what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPINIONS PLEASE: Technically, most of Zurich’s Christmas markets close before Christmas, but for the sake of the story, we’re going to pretend they’re open through New Year’s Day.


	12. Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I’ll keep the rating and this chapter is rated E.

_Thursday, December 26_

Maura could feel her consciousness trying to pull her awake, but she was having that dream again – one of her favorites. She willed herself to stay asleep to allow the dream to finish, to allow _her_ to finish.

_Jane’s hand had a firm grip on Maura’s left breast as she alternated between massaging her very full breast and twisting and pinching the taught nipple. Maura began to involuntarily push her hips back into Jane, who was spooning her from behind, seeking any kind of relief for the tension building in her core. She slowly moved her hips backward and forward hoping that dream Jane would take the hint and slide her other hand down past the waistline of Maura’s sleep pants like she usually did._

This dream normally followed a set trajectory with Maura’s own hands playing the role of Jane’s in her dreams, but for some reason, this time, the dream wasn’t progressing any further. Maura was growing more and more frustrated as dream Jane’s hand continued to play with her breasts, working her body into a frenzy without providing any relief down below. However, Maura wasn’t yet conscious enough to take matters into her own hands. She was so close, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to reach the edge without some additional stimulation where she needed it most. Instead, in her dream, she heard herself groan, “Jannnneee.”

The body freezing along her back was what finally woke her up. She instantly realized that real life had worked its way into her dreams. It actually _had_ been Jane’s hand on her breast, but before Jane could pull away completely, Maura trapped her hand still on her breast. She knew that Jane was awake now too, but she didn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was by turning around. Instead, she resumed the massage on her own breast by guiding Jane’s hand with her own. She felt Jane’s breath hitch quietly behind her and was happy when Jane didn’t try to pull back again. As she felt Jane relax back into her, she removed her hand from Jane’s allowing Jane to continue her ministrations on her own. Maura reached for Jane’s free hand with her own, pulling it up to graze along her abdomen. Jane’s fingers grew surer and bolder the longer she played with Maura’s breast, eventually switching to her left breast to give it similar attention. This switched caused Maura to let out a loud moan unexpectedly, which made Jane chuckle.

With her other hand running up and down Maura’s stomach, Jane asked quietly, “What do you want?”

Trying to gather herself, Maura whimpered, “It’s okay if you’re not ready, Jane.”

“I want this,” Jane said. “I want to make you feel good. What do you want?”

Maura took the hand still on her stomach and guided it into her panties. “Touch me,” she whispered. “Please touch me.”

With more confidence than she actually felt, Jane moved her fingers down, passing through short, neat curls to reach Maura’s clit. She started by circling her clit lightly, but it became evident very quickly that Maura needed and wanted more. Jane applied greater pressure to Maura’s clit as she varied her movements trying to find what worked best for Maura. Quick pulses on her clit followed by a figure eight movement around her clit and back to her opening seemed to work Maura up the quickest.

“I’m so close,” Maura whispered.

Jane surprised her by instantly inserting two long fingers into Maura, causing Maura to cry out in pleasure. Jane pumped her fingers in and out relentlessly as Maura’s hips bucked uncontrollably. She made sure to hit Maura’s clit on every thrust while timing these hits with squeezes to Maura’s breast with her other hand. Maura continued to get louder with every movement, and it didn’t take long for her body to freeze and then convulse around Jane’s fingers. Jane continued moving and curling her fingers inside Maura to prolong her orgasm, finally withdrawing her hand when Maura collapsed back to the bed.

Jane kissed Maura’s shoulder and neck, expecting her to eventually turn around once she had caught her breath, but she stayed facing away from Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around her girlfriend to hold her close and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Maura nodded but didn’t say anything. Jane sat up and turned Maura so that she had to look at her. Noticing that Maura was fighting tears, Jane asked, “What’s wrong, sweetie? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry! I…I…I’m so so sorry. I thought you wanted…”

“Jane, no you didn’t hurt me; not at all,” Maura assured her through her tears.

“I was just that bad?” Jane asked horrified.

Maura let out a quick laugh. “God no. Jane, you were amazing. That was absolutely amazing,” Maura said as she reached out to pull Jane back towards her. Once Jane was laying on her chest she added, “But you said you weren’t ready. I never wanted to pressure you into anything you weren’t ready for. I wanted us to take this step together when _both_ of us were ready for it.”

Jane pulled back slightly so that she could look Maura in the eyes but maintain as much physical contact as possible. “I did want this,” Jane said. “Maura, I knew that if I needed to, I could have stopped at any time, and that, in itself, was enough. You would have told me if you wanted me to stop right?”

"Yes, I would have, but I wasn’t concerned about taking this step,” Maura said.

“I know,” Jane told her. “I was scared, but maybe that’s why my subconscious took control. I never intended for our first time together to start in a dream, but I think that’s what happened for both of us. Am I right in thinking you were dreaming at first too?”

Maura nodded. “I’ve had similar dreams before,” she admitted.

“Me too,” Jane said. “But one of the main things I was worried about was over thinking it before we did decide to take that step. I was worried about messing up, I was worried about not being able to pleasure you, and I was…well, I was worried about a lot of things. Worrying about them right up to the actual moment probably would have just set me up for failure.”

“Jane, as long as both of our intentions are good, as long as this is something that we both want, and as long as we always listen to each other, there is no failing. There will be times when one or both of us doesn’t orgasm, but that doesn’t mean we failed. Failing would be not stopping when the other person asks you to; failing would be using sex as a weapon, as a way to hurt the other person; failing would be taking advantage of the other person. The _goal_ of sexual intercourse may be to orgasm, but the _purpose_ is to be intimate with another person, to be close to them in a way you aren’t with most other people – the _purpose_ is to **_be_ **with the person you love.”

“Damn it,” Jane replied through her own tears. “You always know the right thing to say.” Jane laid her head back down on Maura’s chest and Maura began running her fingers through Jane’s curls while they laid in silence for a while.

Neither woman was really sure what the other wanted to do next. Maura wanted to bring Jane the same level of pleasure that Jane had just brought her by making love to her, but she wanted Jane to indicate whether or not she was ready for that. Normally, she would ask directly, and eventually she would, but right now she didn’t want to break the spell surrounding them.

Eventually, Jane spoke up. “We should probably wash up and get breakfast, but if it’s okay with you, I’d like to pick this back up later today?” she asked uncertainly.

“I would love that,” Maura said. “As long as you remain open and honest with me about what you are comfortable with.”

“I will,” Jane assured her. “But I also want to try new things with you – things I do want to try but may still be a bit uncomfortable with. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Maura said. “I want to try new things with you, as well. Let’s just promise to be open and honest about how we’re feeling. As long as we communicate about everything, I think we’ll be fine.”

“I think we’ll be great,” Jane added.

“Well, if this morning has been any indication, I completely agree,” Maura said.

They finally decided to get out of bed, but not before trading soft kisses and “I love yous.”

* * *

It had snowed again overnight, and the fresh powdered snow looked so inviting out the back window.

“Do we have plans for today?” Jane asked Maura as they finished breakfast.

“Not really. Is there something you would like to do?” Maura replied.

Jane’s eyes sparkled when she answered, “Let’s go sledding! Fresh snow is the best for sledding.”

Maura laughed. “That sounds fun, but I’m not sure if we have any sleds,” she said.

“If you did, where would we find them?” Jane asked. “If you don’t have sleds, I’m sure there is something there we can use.”

“Probably the garden shed,” Maura suggested.

“Okay, cool,” Jane replied.

“Let’s go change into warmer clothes; then, we can head outside to see what we have,” Maura said. “And this time, you’re keeping your gloves on.”

Jane laughed but agreed. After bundling up, Maura led Jane to the gardening shed. “Can I just look around?” Jane asked when they got there.

“Of course,” Maura said.

Jane started exploring the shed, which she decided really shouldn’t be called a shed. Just like everything else here, it was by far the nicest so-called ‘shed’ that she had ever seen – it was nice enough to live in. Finally, she found a stash of old outdoor toys, which included a beautiful toboggan. “This is almost too nice to use,” Jane commented.

Maura laughed. “We can use it,” she said. “It was meant to be used. I think I may have used it once as a child.”

“Okay, let’s take the toboggan and these old inner tubes,” Jane said indicating two large pool tubes as she handed Maura the toboggan. Once they were back outside, Maura pulled the toboggan behind her and Jane carried the tubes. Jane looked around the property, trying to decide which hill would be best for sledding. Eventually, she decided on the hill behind the barn that led down to the lake. The barn, hill, and lake were visible from the back windows of the house, so Jane had been eyeing it for a few days.

When they got to the barn, Jane leaned the inner tubes against the barn so that they wouldn’t blow away. “Let’s go down together first,” she suggested. She lined up the toboggan before holding it still so Maura could sit down. Jane sat behind her with her legs on either side of Maura’s. “Ready?” Jane asked.

“I’m not sure if this is safe,” Maura commented nervously.

Jane laughed. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Maura said, still sounding nervous. Jane pushed them off and down the hill with her hands before wrapping her arms around Maura, holding her tight. Jane had been right, and the snow was perfect for sledding. Maura shrieked when they started moving fast on the steepest part of the hill, but Jane was pretty good at keeping them balanced, so they didn’t fall over. When they finally slowed down, both women were laughing like children. As soon as they stopped, Maura jumped up. Her face was alight with happiness and her eyes were sparkling. With her cheeks rosy from the cold, Jane didn’t think Maura had ever looked more beautiful.

“Let’s do that again!” Maura exclaimed happily when she stood up.

“Race you to the top!” Jane yelled as she took off, pulling the toboggan behind her.

“No fair!” Maura yelled after her as she tried to catch up. “You had a head start.”

They were both out of breath when they got to the top, but that didn’t stop them from going right down the hill again. They went together a few more times before Jane suggested they switch to the inner tubes. “We can race each other,” Jane suggested.

They lined up the tubes, both sitting with their butts in the tubes with their feet going down the hill first.

“Push off on the count of three,” Maura said. “One, two, three!” Maura couldn’t keep the huge smile off her face as she pushed off the ground as hard and fast as she could. However, she wasn’t as adept at keeping the tube heading straight as Jane was. About half-way down the hill, they collided. On instinct, Maura grabbed onto Jane as her tube flipped in their air. They landed in the snow together, their tubes continuing down the hill without them. They were both laughing so hard that they couldn’t move. They laid together on their backs in the snow, Maura still in Jane’s arms.

Still giggling, Maura stood up quickly. Echoing Jane’s earlier challenge, Maura called, “Last one to the top has to carry the sleds up!”

“Hey!” Jane called as she scrambled up, running after Maura. “Now that wasn’t fair,” she said laughing when they got to the top. “I wasn’t even standing.”

“Is Jane Rizzoli going to fail to pay up after losing a challenge,” Maura teased.

Jane tried to glare at her girlfriend, but she couldn’t keep a straight face, eventually letting the laughter overtake her again. “Fine,” she said as she pulled the toboggan forward. “I never fail to pay up.” Maura climbed into the toboggan first with Jane behind her as Jane aimed the sled towards their inner tubes still laying at the bottom of this hill.

When they got to the bottom, Jane went to gather the inner tubes so she could carry them up the hill with the toboggan. Just as she grabbed the first tube, she heard Maura call her name. Despite the fact that she _knew_ Maura was tricking her, her subconscious wouldn’t let her ignore Maura calling her name, so she turned towards her voice. As soon as she turned, Maura nailed her in the face with a snowball.

“Oof,” she grunted when she was hit, but she couldn’t help smiling at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Yes,” Maura yelled, jumping up and down.

Jane ran towards Maura and pulled her down with her into the snow. Both women were laughing hysterically. Jane put her cold hands on Maura’s face; barely able to talk because she was laughing so hard, she said, “I’m gonna make your face just as cold as you made mine.”

“No!” Maura squealed as she tried and failed to pull away.

Still laying in the snow, Jane pulled her hands away, but leaned in to give Maura a soft kiss to the cheek, whispering, “There; that’s to warm you up.”

Maura smiled, reaching up to pull Jane in for a more passionate kiss. They made out in the snow for a few minutes before Jane felt Maura shiver beneath her. Pulling back slightly, she said, “Let’s head back inside.”

Maura nodded, but she held onto Jane long enough to give her another loving kiss before letting go and allowing Jane to stand up. Jane held her hand out to Maura, helping her stand up, and brushing the snow from her clothes. Jane grabbed the inner tubes, and Maura pulled the toboggan behind her as they climbed up the hill to return the sleds to the garden shed.

Giving Maura a huge smile – one of the smiles she kept just for Maura – Jane led them hand-in-hand back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the sledding scene (where they end up in the snow) was originally going to be in chapter 6 with Maura joining the snowball fight, but I hope you actually enjoyed this chapter a bit more since they are finally together at this point (and a soft kiss to the cheek could become a bit more)!


	13. Fireside Fun

Constance hadn’t intended to spend the morning spying on her daughter, but when she noticed Maura and Jane out the back window, she couldn’t keep herself from stopping to watch. She didn’t even know that they had a toboggan at the house. She had seen her daughter do a lot of amazing things – she had seen her hold her own in a room full of adults as a child; she had seen her go away to one of the best boarding schools in the world at the young age of ten; she had seen her graduate high school, college, and medical school at the top of her class; she had seen her become the youngest chief medical examiner in commonwealth history; she had seen her win numerous awards; she had seen her run some of the most successful fundraising events in Isles Foundation history; and she had seen her impress some of the most prominent people in the world – but she had never seen her have so much fun.

Constance felt tears come to her eyes watching her daughter laugh and play in the snow. Eventually, she decided she had to document this and started videoing the girls sledding. When she was able to get a particularly good video, she sent it to Angela. Angela was likely still asleep since it wasn’t yet 6am in Boston, but she knew Angela would appreciate it when she saw it. Thinking about how much Angela would appreciate the video made her realize that she wanted Arthur to see this.

Hurrying off to the library, where Arthur spent most of his free time, Constance hoped the girls would still be out there when they got back.

“Arthur,” Constance called as she entered the library.

“Back here, Connie.”

“Are you in the middle of something or can you come see something?” she asked her husband.

“I was just reading, but I can take a break if you need me.”

“I’d just like you to come see how happy our daughter is,” Constance admitted, and her heart warmed at the smile that crossed Arthur’s face at her words.

Arthur stood up and followed Constance back to the sitting room where they could still see Jane and Maura sledding. They stood there together watching the women take a few runs on the toboggan. Arthur put his arm around Constance’s shoulder, and she placed her arm around his back as they stood there. They watched as Jane and Maura decided to switch to the inner tubes.

Constance gasped when Maura and Jane crashed into each other while racing down the side of the hill. Both Arthur and Constance stepped forward towards the window as though the extra foot might help them see better. They wondered if they would go find help until they saw Maura take off towards the top of the hill. They watched as they rode the toboggan down, and they watched as Maura hit Jane in the face with a snowball. When Jane tackled Maura into the snow, they both laughed, turning away from the window.

“Jane really is good for her,” Arthur said as they made their way back to the library.

Constance nodded. “I just wish she could have had that kind of fun as a child,” she admitted sadly.

“I know, but we can’t change the past. Let’s just be happy that she has found happiness with Jane.”

Constance nodded again, but she couldn’t help but feel bad that despite everything they had given Maura, they really hadn’t been able to give her happiness.

* * *

Jane was nearly pulling Maura through the door by the time they got back to their room because she was moving so fast, but Maura was still cognizant enough to lock to door behind them before Jane pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Maura let out a loud moan when Jane’s tongue entered her mouth. Maura dropped her gloves on the ground and grasped blindly at the scarf still around Jane’s neck. Jane started giggling as Maura tugged at her scarf, tangling it even more around both of them in her failed but hurried attempts to remove it. Maura groaned at frustration, finally removing her lips from Jane’s so that she could see what she was doing.

Jane’s eyes sparkled as she took in Maura’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Maura glanced up, meeting Jane’s gaze with her own. Her movements stilled as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Jane was the first to move as she took Maura’s hands in her own gently and pulled her further into the room. She stopped in front of the bed and started removing her own layers. Once she had removed her wet outer layers and jeans, she noticed that Maura hadn’t moved. She smiled shyly at Maura’s mesmerized gaze before stepping forward to help Maura remove her layers. Once they were both down to their underwear and bras, Jane started guiding Maura towards the bed, but Maura stopped them.

“By the fire,” Maura whispered, tilting her head towards the fire raging in the fireplace in front of the couch.

Jane smiled and went to sit on the couch, pulling Maura down on top of her. Her body instantly started to heat up again as she felt Maura place her knees on either side of her hips, straddling her before leaning in for another passionate kiss. Jane’s hands came up to grasp Maura’s hips while Maura intertwined her fingers in Jane’s hair.

Both women let out a moan when their bodies touched, their cloth covered breasts brushing against the other’s lightly. They fit together perfectly. Maura let her right hand trail its way down to Jane’s breast, giving it a light squeeze before running her fingers over the exposed skin on the swell of her breast. At the touch, Jane’s hips bucked up into Maura’s center, eliciting a gasp from the woman on top. In response, Maura started gyrating her hips slowly grinding down on Jane’s hips. Jane responded in kind, and they built up a slow but pleasurable rhythm. Their kisses got sloppier as their movements sped up.

Jane shifted under Maura trying to increase the friction where she needed it the most. When she felt Jane moving beneath her, Maura suddenly stood up, causing Jane to whine in complaint. Maura just smirked at Jane as she pulled down her underwear and unclasped her bra, letting both fall to the floor. She stood fully exposed in front of Jane, letting her look for as long as she wanted. When Jane’s eyes finally returned to Maura’s, Maura leaned forward, threading her fingers into the sides of Jane’s underwear. Before removing them, Maura looked to Jane for confirmation, which she received in the form of a small nod. Once Jane’s underwear was gone, Maura couldn’t help but pause to look at her girlfriend. She felt herself get impossibly wetter at the sight of glistening dark brown curls between Jane’s legs.

Sitting back on Jane’s lap, Maura placed one leg between Jane’s so that her thigh could apply pressure to Jane’s center while Jane’s thigh provided her friction where she needed it. Before going further, Maura reached behind Jane to remove her bra, the last remaining barrier between them. Maura brought both of her hands to cup Jane’s newly exposed breasts, lightly pinching her hardened nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Having had enough with waiting, Jane leaned forward and captured Maura’s left breast in her mouth. Maura moaned loudly, her head falling back, but she didn’t release her hold on Jane’s breasts. Maura continued to play idly with Jane’s nipples while Jane sucked, licked, and nipped her breast. Jane brought her left hand to play with Maura’s right breast at the same time with her other hand firmly holding Maura in place by her hip.

As Jane continued her ministrations, thoroughly enjoying the noises coming from the woman above her, Maura began to move her hips again. She was so wet that she moved easily on Jane’s thigh. Sensing Maura’s growing need, Jane flexed her thigh and met her thrusts with her own hips. Maura responded by applying greater pressure with her thigh on Jane’s center. Shifting slightly, Jane ground up on Maura’s thigh, perfectly applying pressure to her own clit. At the same time, she released Maura’s breast from her mouth with a pop. She moved soft light kisses across Maura’s chest and shoulders while her hand moved from Maura’s other breast to circle her clit.

Maura let out a strangled cry when Jane’s fingers made contact with her sensitive clit. Still moving her hips as fast as possible, Maura leaned further into Jane. “I want to come together,” she whispered into Jane’s ear, her own hand moving down to circle Jane’s clit. “What do you need?”

“I need you inside,” Jane groaned out.

“Together?” Maura asked.

Instead of responding with words, Jane responded by thrusting two fingers into Maura, using her own thigh to increase the pressure of her thrusts. Maura mirrored her movements, inserting her own two fingers into Jane. Jane let out a loud moan in response as Maura began moving in and out of Jane in time with the movement of their hips, circling her clit with her thumb.

“I’m…” Maura breathed, but before she could finish, she fell over the edge, her climax hitting her like a freight train.

Jane immediately followed her, calling out Maura’s name as every muscle in her body spasmed in time with her orgasm.

After the aftershocks of her orgasm finally stopped, Maura collapsed on top of Jane, barely able to remove her fingers from inside Jane.

They laid together like that for a long time, trying to catch their breath, hot and sweaty from making love in front of the fire.

Eventually regaining control of her faculties, Maura shifted to place a soft kiss on Jane’s lips, but she didn’t move from her arms.

“Fuck, Maura, that was…” Jane started, still breathing hard.

Maura giggled. “Mmm, I’m glad you enjoyed it because I’m not done with you yet,” she said seductively.

Jane smiled as she ran her hands lightly up and down Maura’s back. “That was fucking amazing,” she said. “I’ve never…that was the best…fuck, I don’t even know what to say.”

Maura leaned in for another kiss. Despite the fact that Jane hadn’t thought she could go again so quickly, as soon as Maura deepened the kiss, Jane felt herself becoming quickly aroused again.

Pulling back, Maura asked, “Can I…” Maura paused, unsure if Jane would be comfortable with what she was about to ask.

“Maura, you can do whatever you want,” Jane said, sensing Maura’s discomfort.

Looking Jane deep in the eyes trying to discern any possible discomfort, Maura tried again, “I’d like to taste you.”

Jane’s head fell back, and her hips bucked at Maura’s words, making Maura giggle. Maura needed confirmation though, so she gently guided Jane’s head back up so she could see her face. “Is that okay?” she asked softly. When Jane nodded vigorously, Maura leaned in for another kiss. After making out for a few minutes, Maura moved her kisses from Jane’s lips to her cheek and down her jawline. She continued her path down Jane’s neck, stopping to suck gently on her pulse point before making her way to her breasts. She loved the taste of the sweat on Jane’s skin as she stopped to pay ample attention to both of Jane’s breasts. She licked, sucked, and softly bit at Jane’s breasts until she had worked both nipples into stiff peaks. Satisfied that she had Jane sufficiently worked up, she continued kissing down her abdomen, placing extra kisses on Jane’s scars. She dipped her tongue into Jane’s belly button eliciting more moans from Jane above.

Jane threaded her hands into Maura’s hair and pushed gently to urge her to go further. However, with each push, Maura seemed to take longer to move any further, causing Jane to groan. Jane moved her hands to grip the couch underneath her in hopes that Maura would get to where she really wanted her.

Maura kissed along Jane’s waistline before pausing and looking up into Jane’s eyes again to make sure she was still okay with what Maura was about to do. Jane desperately looked down at Maura, whispering a strained, “please.”

With one last kiss to each hip, Maura moved so that she had a better angle. Jane’s legs parted even more in response. Maura ran her tongue along Jane’s folds, moaning in response to the taste. At the same time, she ran her fingers lightly up the inside of Jane’s thighs.

Jane’s hips bucked again at the combined sensation of Maura’s tongue and the vibrations of her moan. Maura brought up her left arm and draped it over Jane’s hips to hold her in place. Jane laced the fingers of her left hand with Maura’s, her right hand still holding a death grip on the couch.

Maura continued to move her tongue back and forth between Jane’s clit and her opening. She made sure to apply as much pressure as possible on Jane’s clit alternating between circling it and applying pulsing pressure. On her passes back to Jane’s opening, she started to dip her tongue further inside Jane each time. She could tell Jane was close when her muscles started to contract around her, but Jane needed more. Maura brought up her right hand and swiftly entered Jane with three fingers at the same time she sucked on her clit. Jane cried out in pleasure. It only took a few thrusts before Jane’s second orgasm hit her with even more force than the first.

Maura continued her movements as best she could with Jane’s thighs clamping around her head in an attempt to draw as much pleasure from Jane as possible. When Jane finally released her head, Maura withdrew her fingers and climbed up Jane’s body to give her a deep passionate kiss. Jane almost came again at the taste of herself on Maura’s lips.

Maura nestled herself into Jane’s side as Jane recovered from two mind-blowing orgasms. Eventually, Jane started running her fingers through Maura’s hair. Turning to leave a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head, which was resting on Jane’s chest, Jane whispered, “I love you.”

Maura smiled against Jane, finding the fingers of her free hand with her own and lacing them together. “I love you too,” she said quietly.

Maura shivered slightly as her skin began to cool. Despite being covered in sweat and sex, she had no desire to move, so she pulled a blanket down over both of them. Feeling warm, safe, and loved, Maura and Jane fell asleep in front of the fire just as snow began to fall outside the window.


	14. Zurich

_Friday, December 27_

Maura wanted to have plenty of time in Zurich to show Jane around, so she insisted that they leave first thing in the morning. Jane, of course, spent the morning complaining, but Maura didn’t mind. She knew that Jane’s grumbling was mostly for show.

Jane’s complaints stopped instantly when she saw the place Maura had chosen for breakfast, Café & Restaurant of the Confiserie Sprüngli at Paradeplatz. The brunch buffet at the Sprüngli Café & Restaurant was a spread that outshone even Jane’s wildest dreams.

Standing in front of the buffet, Maura told Jane, “I promise you can try every unhealthy sugary item here, but please at least try the Bircher muesli.” She pointed to the Swiss specialty as she continued, “I know you avoid muesli on principle, but it’s a specialty here. I really think you’ll like it. Bircher muesli is creamier and a bit sweeter than regular muesli.”

Jane laughed but still took the muesli. She also loaded her plate with a wide variety of pastries, fresh breads, jams, and marmalades. Even Maura chose a few pastries – _when in Rome, right?_

The food was delicious, but they were both stuffed by the time they finished eating. They had originally planned to take public transportation to the Swiss National Museum, but they decided to walk instead. This ended up being a wonderful idea. Even though it was cold, it was a beautiful winter day. They stopped to take pictures along the river. They took pictures outside Grossmünster and the Church of St. Peter, two beautiful landmark churches along the river. As they walked, Maura continued to point out various things around the city. She was pleased when Jane linked her arm through hers and pulled her closer. They continued that way for the remainder of the walk to the museum.

It had taken them quite a while to decide which museum to visit while in Zurich, but Jane was glad that they had chosen this museum. They spent hours wandering around the museum hand-in-hand. Jane’s favorite part was watching Maura’s face light up in excitement as she explained various parts of the exhibits to Jane. Jane was in no way surprised that Maura seemed to know more about everything in the museum than anyone else.

When they exited the museum hours later, Jane asked, “What was your favorite thing in the museum?”

Maura thought for a few moments before answering, “I enjoyed many of the exhibits, but I think my favorite was the archaeology exhibit. I find ancient history fascinating.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Jane said with a smile. Looking at her feet in embarrassment, she added, “I love watching you get all excited when we visit museums and stuff.”

Maura smiled and gave Jane’s hand a reassuring squeeze. The sincerity of Jane’s comment warmed her heart. She wanted to say something back, but she knew that that kind of admission was hard for Jane. To Jane’s relief, Maura moved on. “What was your favorite exhibit?” she asked.

“I like the magic carpet exhibit,” Jane answered quickly.

Maura laughed. “The children’s exhibit?” she asked.

Jane shrugged feeling slightly silly, but this was Maura, so she knew that Maura wasn’t making fun of her with this question. “Yeah, I’m sure it’s no surprise to you that I like hands-on things; I like to be able to touch and interact with things.”

“That makes sense,” Maura replied. “I can definitely understand that. There is definitely something that can only be understood about an object by physically handling it and being able to examine it from all angles.”

Jane laughed. “You made that sound way more sophisticated than it actually is,” she commented. “We both know that I’m basically just a kid.”

Maura laughed again. “I suppose that’s true,” she admitted.

By the time they finished their conversation, they had arrived at the Winter Garte, or Winter Garden, in English. Winter Garte is one of Zurich’s famous pop-up Christmas markets.

Both women were hungry since they hadn’t had lunch yet, so they decided to start at one of the fondue chalets. After eating, they decided to participate in one of the art workshops. They spent the hour teasing each other and giggling like schoolgirls as they each made their own Christmas ornament. Jane finished hers first, and she found herself watching Maura in awe. She couldn’t believe that Maura was her girlfriend now. She was so incredibly happy at this moment. She loved being able to spend this time with Maura away from everyday life. She felt herself falling deeper in love with the woman sitting next to her as she watched Maura work. Maura was beautiful with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her teeth slightly biting her bottom lip.

Maura glanced up from her work to find Jane staring at her with a soft smile on her face. “What?” she asked shyly.

“You’re beautiful, and I’m really happy right now,” Jane said quietly.

Maura’s eyes twinkled as a huge smile graced her face.

Before Maura could respond, Jane leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Maura’s lips. Maura could barely wipe the smile from her face long enough to return Jane’s kiss. “I’m really happy right now, too,” she admitted. “I love you, Jane.”

“I love you, too.”

They both jumped slightly when the instructor stopped by to see how they were doing. They had been so lost in their own world that they hadn’t noticed him approaching.

After the workshop, they decided to try some of the mulled wine. It warmed their hands and their insides as they wandered around the various chalets looking at the different items for purchase. They both ended up buying a couple of small items. Jane’s favorites were the handmade ornaments they bought for themselves, Angela, and Maura’s parents.

Maura and Jane’s dinner reservation was on the other side of town, so they reluctantly left the market to find a cab. Knowing that cabs would be hard to come by outside the busy market, they made sure to give themselves plenty of time to get to their 8pm reservation. Weisses Rössli is one of the highest rated restaurants in Zurich having earned a Michelin plate.

They were seated promptly at 8pm. While the popular restaurant was crowded, they were lucky enough to be seated at a table in the back corner of the restaurant but still next to a window. Light snow had begun to fall again, so the warm ambient lighting inside the restaurant combined with the city lights and snow outside the window created a wonderful atmosphere.

Since it was a special occasion, both Maura and Jane decided to choose the five-course meal that included a starter, intermediate course, main course, cheese, and dessert. Jane was glad that the menu was available in English. Maura decided to choose the option that allowed the chef to surprise her. However, she did request the Foie gras as her starter. Jane went with the Lobster Cappelletti for a starter. For her main meal, the chef chose Mathieu’s Baggli, which Maura loved but Jane refused to even try. Jane ordered the duck breast mostly because it came with gnocchi so she knew she would at least like that. Both of them ended up loving their meals. For dessert, they shared the Christmas cookie mousse and the Gingerbread crème brûlée.

Taking the first bite of dessert, Jane decided that this holiday version of crème brûlée was her new favorite dessert.

“Oh my god, Maur, you have to try this,” Jane said instantly filling her spoon with a large bite of the crème brûlée. She held her spoon up for Maura to try the dessert. Locking eyes with Jane, Maura leaned forward and gently sucked the dessert from the spoon. When Maura let out a soft moan at the taste, Jane felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as Maura made even this look incredibly sexy.

“That is amazing,” Maura said softly. “You should try the mousse. It’s very good, as well.” She mirrored Jane’s earlier action by holding out a spoonful of mousse for Jane to try. Not quite as graceful as her girlfriend, Jane managed to get half of it on her lips when she took the bite from Maura’s spoon. She started to laugh but was instantly silenced when Maura leaned forward to kiss the remaining mousse from Jane’s lips. Satisfied that Jane’s mouth was clean, Maura gave one last swipe of her tongue across Jane’s slightly parted lips before sitting back with a smirk.

Taking a moment to recover from her shock, Jane eventually smiled at Maura’s antics. She never realized how good Maura was at flirting. Sure, they had always playfully flirted with each other, but now that they were together, Maura was taking it to a whole new level and Jane was loving it.

After dinner, they met their driver outside the restaurant. Maura was slightly nervous about the drive back to her parents’ home due to the increasingly heavy snow coming down, but the driver assured her that the roads were still safe to drive back.

Maura slid into the backseat next to Jane, sitting close enough that she could lean against Jane. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura’s shoulder pulling her close trying to offer comfort to ease Maura’s nerves about the drive.

After riding in silence for a few minutes, Jane turned to plant a soft kiss on the top of Maura’s head, which was now resting on Jane’s shoulder. “Thanks for today,” she whispered into Maura’s hair.

Maura shifted so that she was still in Jane’s arms but could now look her in the face. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she said. “I had a wonderful time with you. I’ve been to Zurich many times, but I will always remember today.”

Maura brought her hand up and placed it on the back of Jane’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. They stayed like that, locking in each other’s embrace until things started to get too heated. While the driver was doing a good job of ignoring them and staying professional, neither woman wanted to go any further than making-out while someone else was in the car.

They continued to whisper together in the back seat, exchanging soft kisses every once in a while, for the rest of the drive home. Maura was surprised when they pulled onto her parents’ property. She had been so lost in Jane that she had stopped worrying about the weather, which was a good thing given the thick blanket of snow that now covered the ground.

Maura and Jane said goodnight to their driver before making their way back to their room. After completing their evening routines, they climbed into bed together. Too tired to do much else, they shared a soft kiss before snuggling together and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Saturday, December 28_

Since they planned to leave for Geneva the next day, Maura and Jane decided to spend Saturday being as lazy as possible. After spending some time together in bed, they made their way to the family dining room for a late brunch.

They walked around the house after brunch just exploring some of the rooms Maura hadn’t spent much time in lately. Eventually, they ended up in the library, which was Maura’s favorite room in the entire house.

“I always wanted a library like this in my own house,” Maura admitted. She was walking along one of the walls filled to the ceiling with books, lightly running her finger along the book spines as she went.

Jane came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Maura’s shoulder. “You can still have one,” she said.

Maura shrugged, but Jane didn’t release her. “I suppose,” Maura said quietly. “There really isn’t room in my current home – or rather, our current home.” She said the last part with a smile.

“I love our home,” Jane said. “But maybe one day we will want something different. We might want more room for kids or a dog or I don’t know. If we do decide to move, we could find a place that has a library – or build one.”

Maura spun around quickly in Jane’s arms, surprising Jane. Sliding her own arms around Jane’s waist, Maura pulled Jane close. Their faces barely an inch apart, Maura asked quietly, “Do you want kids?”

Caught off guard, Jane faltered, “Oh…um…I…”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Maura started awkwardly. Sensing Jane’s discomfort, Maura tried to pull out of her arm, but Jane held her in place.

Jane smiled at Maura. “Stop,” she chastised lightly. “Of course, you should ask. You can ask me anything. You just caught me off guard is all, so it took me a few seconds to realize what you were asking. To answer your question, yes, I would like kids. I would like to raise a family _with you._

A genuine smile replaced the nervous expression on Maura’s face. “Yes, I would very much like to have children with you,” she said. Stepping back, she dragged Jane with her and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the corner of the library, pulling Jane down so they were sitting in the same chair. She wrapped her arms around Jane before continuing, “The other day, before we were together, my cousins were asking me if we wanted children since you were so good with the kids. They thought we were already together.”

“They’re not the first,” Jane interrupted with a laugh.

“True,” Maura said. “But, it was a little uncomfortable when they realized that we weren’t dating but that I was in love with you. Anyway, I realized at that point that I didn’t really know what you wanted.”

“Just so you know, I would have been okay if you didn’t want to have kids. You’re enough for me, but I think we’d be really good parents and there’s no one else I’d want to experience parenthood with.”

“I feel exactly the same way,” Maura replied.

“I don’t have a preference on how we have them, though,” Jane continued. “What I mean is, I don’t care whether we adopt or if we decide to have a biological child, I don’t care whose egg we use or who carries the child.”

“I love you so much,” Maura said, leaning in to give Jane a kiss. “I can’t wait to explore our options together.”

“Me either,” Jane said. “Can I ask, do you have any preferences on how we have a child?”

“Of course, you can ask, but I don’t really have a good answer,” Maura said honestly. “I’d like to explore all of our options and do some research about what would be best for us.” Maura paused for a few moments before continuing, “I reserve the right to change my mind as we talk through our options together, but I did have what I suppose you would call a gut reaction to your question though.”

“If I promise not to hold you to it, will you tell me?” Jane asked.

“Can you also promise not to tell anyone else, at least until we made an actual decision?” Maura asked nervously.

“Of course, Maur,” Jane said. “I would never tell anyone. Even if we end up going with whatever option you are thinking about right now, if you don’t want people to know that you mentioned it first, we don’t have to tell anyone. We can keep all of these conversations just between the two of us. It’s not like I’m going to go around saying, ‘Well, Maura wanted this, and I just went along with it.’ It will always be, ‘This is what we both want.’”

Maura couldn’t help but squeeze Jane tighter at her words. Taking a deep breath, Maura responded, “I’m in no way set on this option, but my initial…well, um…”

“Maur,” Jane whispered quietly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but there is nothing you can tell me that will upset me. You do understand that at least, right?”

Maura nodded against Jane’s shoulder. “Iwaspicturingyoupregnantusingmyegg,” Maura in one breath before she buried her face in the crook of Jane’s neck.

Jane gently ran her fingers through Maura’s hair. She didn’t respond right away because she wanted to make sure she didn’t say the wrong thing. “Why are you so afraid to tell me that?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Maura said. “I guess it feels a little selfish.”

Jane laughed. “There’s absolutely nothing about wanting that that is selfish,” she said. “To be honest, though, it wouldn’t have been my first guess.”

“I love my parents, and I’m incredibly grateful that they adopted me,” Maura said. “But…”

“I understand,” Jane said. “You like the idea of being biologically related to someone in your family. There’s nothing wrong with that, Maura.”

Maura nodded, but Jane knew she wasn’t convinced.

“And, personally, I’d love to have a child that is biologically related to you. Can’t you just picture me arguing with a little blond-haired know-it-all?”

Maura finally laughed. “Yes, I can, but I can also picture you arguing with a fiery little dark-haired know-it-all.”

“Well, apparently I’m just destined to argue with our know-it-all children,” Jane teased. “But seriously, Maur, if that’s still what you want after you do your research and we talk about it more, I’d love that. I’d love to carry and give birth to a child that is biologically yours.”

“What did you think I was going to want?” Maura asked curiously.

“I actually thought you would want to be the one to be pregnant,” Jane said.

“I would do it if you wanted me to or if you didn’t want to be the one to do it, but it wouldn’t be my preference. Honestly, I feel more strongly about that than I do about the biology of our child. Like I said, I would do it. I’m not saying no.”

“I know you’re not saying no, and you reserve the right to change your mind, but if you don’t, just know that I would love to do it,” Jane said.

“Really?” Maura asked.

“Yeah, I guess I just always thought I would be pregnant eventually,” Jane said honestly.

“Given that we are both over 35, I do think we should both take the tests, just to make sure it’s safe for one or both of us to be pregnant,” Maura said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Jane said.

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, each thinking about all the possibilities their shared future could hold.

“We don’t have to decide anything right now,” Maura said. “But I’m really glad we talked about this. I feel a lot better now.”

“Good,” Jane said. “I’m glad we talked about it too, and I want you to be able to talk to me about anything even if you think it’s weird or selfish or whatever.”

Maura laughed lightly. “I want that, too,” she admitted.

“Should we see what other trouble we can get into?” Jane asked.

Maura removed herself from Jane’s embrace and stood up. Jane followed her, and they went back into the hall. They eventually found themselves in the game room.

“How many pianos do you have in this house?” Jane asked, noticing the grand piano in the corner of the room.

“Four,” Maura said, sitting down on the piano bench. Jane sat down next to her, playing with some of the keys. “You know, you never let me hear you play,” Maura said.

Jane shrugged, not taking her fingers off the keys. “I don’t really play for people,” she said. “Especially not since…”

Maura took Jane’s hands in hers and lightly massaged her scars, effectively letting Jane know that she knew what she was referring to even if Jane didn’t want to say it. “I’m the only one here,” Maura said. “Will you play something?”

Jane looked Maura in the eye before nodding slightly. “Can you slide down a bit?” she asked, and Maura obliged.

Jane paused to think about what to play. Not very many people knew this, but Jane actually practiced the piano all the time when she was alone. She kept her keyboard under her bed. She knew Maura knew about it, but it wasn’t something they talked about and Maura had rarely heard Jane play.

Settling on a song she knew she could play from memory, Jane started playing John Legend’s “All of Me,” singing the lyrics while she played. She played this song often at home because it reminded her of Maura. She felt Maura shift slightly closer to her when she got to the chorus:  
 _Cause all of me  
_ _Loves all of you  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges  
_ _All you perfect imperfections…_

When Jane finished, she turned to look at Maura, who was crying softly on the bench next to her. She reached up and brushed Maura’s tears away with her thumb. “I always loved that song because it reminded me of you,” she admitted softly.

Maura didn’t know how to respond with words, so she responded with action, leaning forward to give Jane a deep loving kiss. Threading her fingers into Jane’s hair and pulling her closer, Maura tried to put everything she was feeling into the kiss.

The spell was broken when Maura’s phone buzzed indicating she received a text. It was from Margaret: **_Hi Maura. I know you and Jane probably have plans for New Year’s Eve, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to get together since our parents are all going out together. No pressure though._**

Jane, who had been reading over Maura’s shoulder, said, “Do you want to get together with them?”

“Honestly, I hadn’t really thought about New Year’s Eve yet other than knowing I want to be with you,” Maura said.

“Well, that’s a given,” Jane said. “But I think we should get together with your cousins. Who knows the next time we’ll get to see them? If you don’t want to, though, we don’t have to. I’d also love it to just be the two of us.”

“I think I’d like to get together with them. Let me ask what they have planned.”

Maura: **_Thank you for the invitation. Jane and I would love to spend New Year’s Eve with you guys if we can. What do you have planned? We’d likely have to find a way to get there._**

Margaret: **_Well, we aren’t really that organized. We literally just thought that we should do something, so we’re open to ideas. Elizabeth and Phillip had offered to watch the kids. So far, it looks like it will be me and James, Adeliza and Ben, you and Jane, Sarah and Mark. We haven’t heard back from Joseph yet._**

Maura: **_Everyone is welcome to come here. We’d have the whole house to ourselves and there is plenty of room for everyone to spend the night so no one has to worry about driving._**

Margaret: **_Oh, I love that idea. Let me check with everyone else and I will get back to you._**

“Are you sure this is okay with you?” Maura asked Jane.

“Yeah, I think it’s a great idea,” Jane said. “Do we need to ask your parents?”

Maura shook her head. “No, we don’t need permission for them to stay here. I will of course let them know as a courtesy.”

“Cool,” Jane replied.

Later, Maura and Jane spent a nice evening with Maura’s parents. They had an informal dinner before they retired to the in-home theater to watch a movie together. At some point during the evening, Margaret confirmed that they would all come to the Isles’ house for New Year’s Eve.

Before bed, Maura and Jane packed overnight bags for their trip to Geneva since they were planning on leaving the next day. They ended the wonderful day making love to each other until they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Michelin plate is awarded to restaurants that have very good food but haven’t yet earned a star or Bib Gourmand. Basically, it’s a very good restaurant that has the potential to earn a Michelin star in the future.
> 
> Also, I do know that “All of Me” technically came out after this story is supposed to take place, but I’m just going to ignore that. It’s too perfect for the type of song I was looking for to use in this scene.


	15. Geneva (or not)

_Sunday, December 29_

Maura shivered as she buried herself deeper into Jane’s embrace, pulling the covers up to her chin. She was freezing, and she wish the fire was going, but she was too tired to get out of bed. Instead, she pulled Jane impossibly closer, trying to take in some of her body heat.

“Maur,” she heard Jane say, but she sounded really far away. Maura groaned in response. “Maura,” Jane’s voice called again. Maura wondered why Jane sounded so far away when she was pressed up against her. A violent shiver ran through her body, and she felt Jane pull her closer, her hand rubbing up and down Maura’s back. Jane tried to pull away slightly, but Maura whimpered in response, refusing to let go of Jane’s warm body.

“Maura, are you awake?” Jane asked softly. Maura nodded against her chest but still didn’t lift her head. “Are you okay?” Maura didn’t answer, instead she redoubled her grip on Jane. “Maur, sweetie, I think you have a fever.”

“No,” Maura whined. “I’m just cold.” Maura knew she wasn’t just cold, but she wasn’t willing to admit that she was sick yet. “We’re supposed to go to Geneva,” she whispered.

“I know, love, but I think you’re sick,” Jane said gently. “You’re really hot, and you’re all clammy, but you’re shivering.”

“My head hurts,” Maura admitted. “Will you turn on the shower for me? I’ll feel better after my shower, and then we can go.”

Jane laughed lightly and Maura felt the rumble in Jane’s chest against her cheek. “I don’t think we can go to Geneva today, love,” she said, “but I do think a shower will help. How about this, why don’t you stay in bed while I go tell your mom. I’m sure she can help us cancel or reschedule everything. I’ll bring you some hot water and tea. Then, you can shower, and I’ll change the sheets while you’re in the shower.”

“I want to have a romantic weekend in Geneva with you,” Maura mumbled into Jane’s chest, still making no effort to move away or get out of bed.

“I do, too, and we’ll figure something out, but right now, you need to stay in bed and get better,” Jane said.

Maura nodded in acquiescence. As much as she wanted to go to Geneva, she wasn’t sure she had enough energy to walk to the bathroom, let alone travel to another city. Her head was hurting, and she was congested. It felt like someone had stuffed her ears, nose, and throat with cotton. Her throat burned painfully whenever she swallowed. Her whole body ached as though she were recovering from running a marathon.

Jane placed a light kiss on Maura’s head before climbing out of bed. She pulled the blanket from the couch and added it to the blankets covering Maura. She also went to the fireplace and added a fire starter, which she lit before leaving. It would take a while for the fire to give off enough heat to help Maura, but Jane figured it was a good idea to start it now.

Jane pulled a sweatshirt over her head, glancing back at the lump that was Maura in the middle of their bed before exiting the room.

Jane hoped that Constance would be in the family dining room. She figured if Constance or Arthur weren’t there, then at least someone could help her find them.

Constance was sitting at the table with a newspaper and coffee. When Jane walked in, she looked up. “Good morning, Jane,” she greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Constance,” she replied, sitting down across from her.

“Would you like breakfast?” Constance asked as she waved over William.

“No, thank you,” she said. Addressing William, she asked, “Could I get coffee with cream, though?”

“What time are you and Maura planning on leaving today?” Constance asked.

“Actually, that’s why I came down here,” Jane said. “Normally, I wouldn’t come to your dining room in my pajamas,” she added with a laugh. “Maura’s sick.”

Constance sat up straighter, trying to read Jane’s demeanor. “Is she okay?”

Jane nodded. “Yes, well, no,” she stuttered. “I mean, I think it’s just the flu, so I guess she’s not okay in that way, but I don’t think it’s anything more serious than that. But, um, I don’t think we should go to Geneva. I was wondering…”

“Of course, don’t worry about anything,” Constance inserted quickly, knowing what Jane was going to ask.

“Thank you,” Jane said, offering a small smile.

William returned with her coffee. After thanking him, she asked, “Can I get tea and honey to bring back to our room with extra hot and room temperature water?”

“Of course, ma’am,” he replied. “Is there anything else I can bring?”

“Um, I don’t know if you’re the right person to ask, but do you have ibuprofen or acetaminophen?”

“I will bring both,” he replied. “And I will make sure you have enough for the next day or two.”

“Thank you,” Jane replied.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Constance asked.

“I don’t think so,” Jane said. “Well, I was going to change the sheets changed while she showers. Can you tell me where to find extra sheets?”

Constance laughed. “Honestly, I don’t know where we keep the sheets, but I can find someone to come change the sheets for you,” she admitted.

“I don’t mind doing it,” Jane said.

“I know, but it’s something someone else can do while you take care of Maura.”

“Is it weird to ask if they can come while Maura’s in the shower? I mean, I’ll make sure they don’t go in the bathroom or anything.”

“When you go back to your room, why don’t you text me about 5-10 minutes before you want someone to come change the sheets?”

“Okay, thanks,” Jane said.

William returned with the tea. Placing the tray in front of Jane, he explained, “I brought a large carafe of hot water, as well as a large carafe of coffee. These will stay hot for 4-8 hours and will keep warm even longer. This is cream; it will stay cold in this container for about 8 hours. There are also a variety of tea bags, sugar, honey, and some crackers. I know Dr. Isles probably won’t feel like eating, but if you can get her to eat a few crackers, it will keep the medications from irritating her stomach. Although, the honey will help, too. I’ve included ibuprofen, acetaminophen, nasal spray, and lozenges to soother her throat and cough, if she has one.”

“Oh, wow, thank you,” Jane said, surprised at how thorough he was.

“If you need anything throughout the day, call this number,” he added pointing to a card on the tray with a phone number. “This will ring directly to me. I will make sure you get whatever you need. Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you so much,” Jane replied.

“Thank you, William,” Constance said warmly. Turning to Jane, she said, “Please don’t hesitate to contact me any time throughout the day as well.”

“Thanks,” Jane said as she stood up and picked up the tray. “I’ll text you a little before we want the sheets changed. And thank you for helping with Geneva. It’s such a wonderful gift, but I don’t want Maura to…”

“I know, Jane,” Constance assured her. “Please don’t worry about it. When Maura is feeling better, we will figure it out. I will take care of everything else.”

“Thanks,” Jane said as she left the room.

When Jane got back to their room, she managed to open the door without dropping the tray. She set the tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out to move the blankets to find Maura’s face. Maura had fallen back asleep, so she didn’t want to wake her. She brushed the hair matted to Maura’s face away, smoothing it back out of the way. She let her fingers stroke Maura’s cheek gently while she watched her sleep. She hated seeing Maura not feeling well, but she couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked even with a fever.

Maura shifted. “Jane?” she whispered without opening her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jane said quietly.

“S’okay,” Maura mumbled. “Throat hurts.”

“Do you think you can sit up?” Jane asked. “I brought you tea and some medication.”

“T’ink so,” she responded. Jane ran her hand across Maura’s forehead before she turned to make the tea. She chose an herbal tea that she knew Maura liked but didn’t have caffeine.

Maura slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard, groaning as her body resisted every movement.

“Here,” Jane said, handing Maura the ibuprofen and a cup of room temperature water. “Take this first. It should help with the pain and the fever. We’ll alternate between ibuprofen and acetaminophen.”

Maura smiled. “You listen to me,” she said.

Jane laughed. “Yeah, sometimes,” she admitted. Once Maura had taken the pills, Jane took the glass back and handed Maura her tea. “I put honey in it. I know you prefer your tea without sugar, but you need something in your stomach, so the meds don’t bother you. It’ll also help your throat, I think. I have crackers, too, if you want that, but you don’t seem like you’re up to eating anything right now.”

Maura shook her head but groaned in pain when the movement caused the pressure to increase in her head.

“Hey, try not to move so much,” Jane whispered, reaching up to brush against Maura’s cheek.

“Can you take this?” Maura asked, holding out the tea. She had barely had any, but Jane took it from her, nonetheless. “I feel gross,” Maura whined.

“I’m going to go start the shower. I’ll let it steam up the bathroom for a bit, first.”

“T’anks,” Maura muttered as her eyes closed.

Jane placed a soft kiss on Maura’s burning forehead as she stood up. She turned the shower on its hottest setting, closing the bathroom door to keep the steam in. While she waited for it to heat up, she stoked the fire. After a few minutes, she went back to the bathroom and turned down the shower, so that it wouldn’t burn Maura when she got in. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she returned to the bedroom. She sent a quick text to Constance letting her know that it would be a good time to have the sheets changed in about ten minutes.

Sitting back down next to Maura, Jane stroked her face until Maura opened her eyes again. “Think you’re up for a shower?” she asked.

“Kay,” Maura said. Jane moved so that Maura could get out of bed. Maura made it to the bathroom on her own volition, but Jane could tell she was losing energy quickly.

When they got in the bathroom, Jane suggested, “Um, I think I should help you. Why don’t you use the bathroom while I go get a change of clothes for both of us? Then, I’ll help you in the shower.”

Maura nodded, sitting down on the toilet without caring whether or not Jane had left the bathroom yet.

When Jane returned, Maura was still sitting on the toilet. “Are you okay?” Jane asked.

“I’m done. I was just waiting for you.”

Jane put the clothes on the sink before turning to Maura. She lifted her shirt that was damp with sweat over her head before removing her pants from around her ankles. Before she had Maura stand up, she stripped her own clothes off and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Come on,” Jane said gently. Maura melted at the care she heard in Jane’s voice. Jane helped Maura into the shower before stepping in behind her. She turned Maura around so that the water ran over her entire body. Maura followed Jane’s silent directions telegraphed through the gentle movements of her hands, but otherwise, she didn’t really participate in the shower. Jane washed Maura’s hair, letting the shower stream down on her chest while she did so. Normally, she would have a hard time focusing with the view of water dripping down Maura’s beautiful breasts, but right now, Jane was so concerned about taking care of Maura that she barely noticed (she did notice though – she is only human).

Maura had never felt more loved or cared for. This isn’t what she imagined the first time she and Jane showered together would be like, but she had to admit that it was nice. She’d showered with her significant others in the past, even with some of her casual lovers, but it had always been about shower sex, which Maura definitely enjoyed. This, though, this was about love, and Maura liked that a whole lot more. What was more, she didn’t feel the vulnerability she would have expected in this kind of situation. In Jane’s arms, she didn’t feel weak for needing help, and she wasn’t worried that Jane wouldn’t find her sexy anymore after seeing her like this. She felt safe.

After soaping up and rinsing Maura from head to toe, Jane turned off the shower. She wrapped a towel around Maura, making sure to dry her completely before she got a towel for herself.

Jane got both of them dressed and brushed Maura’s hair, but she didn’t think it was a good idea for a sick Maura to get in bed with wet hair. “Sit on the toilet,” Jane suggested, making sure the lid was down. “I’m going to dry your hair.”

Maura sat down while Jane plugged in the hair dryer. “Just a warning, I’m not going to be able to do this anything like you normally do your hair,” Jane admitted.

Maura smiled. “I don’t care,” she said honestly. “It will just feel better dry.”

“That’s what I figured. It didn’t seem like a good idea to get in bed with wet hair while sick.”

“Probably not,” Maura replied. They didn’t talk while Jane dried her hair. When she was done, she had to laugh – more at herself than at Maura, though. “Is it that bad?” Maura asked when she heard Jane laugh. She was seated facing away from the mirror to allow the cord of the hair dryer to better reach her.

“No, of course not,” Jane said with a smile. “I don’t think there’s anything I could do that would make you any less beautiful.” Maura rolled her eyes but smiled, nonetheless. “I was laughing because I couldn’t figure out what was different at first; then, I realized that I parted your hair on the wrong side since I’m left-handed.”

Jane put the hair dryer down and helped Maura stand. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s body, pulling her into a hug, and laying her head on Jane’s chest. Jane gave her a soft kiss on the head, and Maura hummed in response.

“Are you feeling any better?” Jane asked quietly.

“Yes, I still feel terrible, but I do feel better than when I woke up. Thank you.”

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Jane replied.

Maura nodded and let go of Jane, allowing her to guide Maura back to bed. Maura got back in bed and leaned against the headboard. Jane sat on the side of the bed, and asked Maura, “Do you think you can drink a little more tea? I think you need more fluids.”

Maura nodded and took the mug from Jane. “Thank you,” she said again, locking eyes with Jane.

Jane smiled softly. “It’s just tea,” she deflected.

“No, it’s not,” Maura replied. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“You do the same for me.”

Maura smiled. “You can’t just take a compliment, can you?”

“No,” Jane said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry about Geneva,” Maura said sadly.

“It’s okay. We’ll have plenty of chances to take trips. What matters is that you get healthy.”

Maura nodded and forced herself to finish the cup of tea. Handing the mug back to Jane, she thanked her again before sliding down into the bed, so that she was lying flat.

“Will you lay with me?” Maura asked, her voice laced with vulnerability.

How could Jane say no to that, even if she wanted to, which she didn’t? She climbed under the covers and wrapped her arms around Maura. Her stomach instantly grumbled in protest. “Oh, you should go eat,” Maura said, pulling her head away from Jane’s chest.

“I know. I will,” Jane replied. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep; then, I’ll go get something to eat. Is there anything you want me to bring you?”

“No,” Maura replied. They laid there in silence for a few minutes; Maura enjoying the feeling of Jane’s hand rubbing comfortingly up and down her back. “I’m being selfish,” she mumbled after a while.

“What? Jane asked. She had actually thought Maura was falling asleep, so she was surprised both by the fact that she was awake but also by her comment. Maura was the least selfish person she knew.

“I’m going to get you sick,” Maura said into Jane’s chest. “You shouldn’t be this close to me, but all I want to do is hold onto you.”

Jane smiled and hugged Maura tighter. “Love, we’ve been kissing and having sex for a few days now and we’ve been sharing a bed for nearly a week. Whatever you have, I’ve already been exposed. Besides, I want to be by you.”

Maura nodded and Jane felt her grip loosen, indicating that she was finally falling asleep. Jane ran her fingers through Maura’s hair as she slept against Jane’s chest. When her stomach grumbled again, Jane reluctantly extracted herself from underneath Maura. She made sure Maura was tucked in and that the water and meds were within reach. She placed a soft kiss on Maura’s forehead before leaving the room.

When Jane was sitting in the family dining room, she rubbed her eyes with her hands. She hadn’t realized until that moment that she hadn’t brushed her teeth or freshened up other than changing her cloths after she helped Maura shower.

Jane jumped when she heard Constance call her name.

“Sorry,” she said with a smile. “I was lost in thought.”

“Would it be okay if I had lunch with you?” Constance asked.

Jane nodded. “Of course,” she said. “Sorry, I’m still a mess, though.”

Constance shook her head as she sat across from Jane. “Please don’t worry about it. Even if Maura wasn’t sick, we couldn’t care less if you come down in your pajamas or sweats and bedhead.”

Jane raised her eyebrow, unable to hide her skepticism.

Constance laughed. “I know you don’t believe me, and to be fair, I wouldn’t have said that a few years ago. Over the past few years, I’ve started to reconsider many of my long-held beliefs. I was raised under the tenant that children are to be seen but not heard.”

Jane laughed. “God, you would have hated my family.”

But Constance shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have hated your family. However, I’m ashamed to admit it, but I would have judged your family. From the outside, I would have just seen kids who didn’t listen to their parents or kids who weren’t perfect representations of their family’s reputation.”

Jane was surprised at Constance’s candor. She wanted to say something, but she wanted to here where Constance was going with this more.

“It’s how I was raised, and it’s how we raised Maura. What I should have seen is kids who were happy and kids who knew how loved and cherished they were. I would give almost anything to be able to go back and do it again, to give her the childhood she deserves. I want her to have memories from her childhood like you gave all the kids last week, playing in the snow with them. I’m so incredibly proud of Maura, and I would trade who she is or the life she has now for anything. I have so many happy memories of Maura’s childhood, but in none of them is she laughing. I don’t remember holding her since she was maybe three or four. After that, all I remember are polite emotionless hugs. As much as I wish I could say I had those memories, what I wish more was that Maura had those memories.

“Anyway, what I care about now is that Maura is happy and loved. I want her to feel comfortable when she comes home, and I want her family to feel comfortable here. That’s you, by the way.”

Jane smiled at Constance before turning to the door to see William walking in with a tray of food. She was surprised when he placed a burger and fries in front of her along with a milkshake, diet coke, and water.”

“I hope it wasn’t too forward of me to order lunch for you, but Maura had told me that cheeseburgers are your favorite. You’re too polite to ever order it on your own, though.”

“I literally don’t think anyone has ever called me ‘too polite,’ but thank you,” Jane said.

“Our first meal together was burgers and milkshakes,” Constance reminisced.

“It was actually our second meal together, but it was a good one,” Jane said with a smile as she dug into her food.

“Oh, you are correct,” Constance admitted. “I forgot about that horrible first meal.”

“Don’t say that to Maura,” Jane said quickly.

Constance shook her head. “No, I didn’t mean it that way,” she said quickly. “Everything Maura and you and your mother did was beautiful. It was horrible because I was so rude.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to argue with you,” Jane teased.

“I hate how I acted that night, but I’m also grateful,” Constance said. “You confronting me at the art installation…that made all the difference.”

“I just want what’s best for Maura. She deserves it.”

“I know you do, and you’re right, she does deserve it.”

Their conversation moved to lighter topics as lunch progressed.

“I should go check on Maura,” Jane said as she excused herself. “And probably take a shower.”

“Okay, please let me know if you need anything,” Constance told her.

“Thanks,” Jane replied.

Jane let herself back into their room as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake Maura. Her silence wasn’t necessary though. As soon as she walked in, she saw Maura’s eyes were open as she looked at Jane from under the covers.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Jane said quietly, sitting on the side of the bed next to Maura, running her hand through Maura’s hair. Maura’s eyes fluttered at the touch.

“I’m okay,” Maura said. “I just took some acetaminophen. Did you get lunch?”

“Yeah, I had lunch with your mom. Can I get you anything? Did you need something while I was gone?”

“No,” Maura said, coughing into her elbow. “I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

“Okay,” Jane whispered, still stroking Maura’s hair.

“You don’t have to sit with me all day,” Maura said quietly. “You should go watch a movie or do something. You could even go to town.”

Jane laughed lightly. “I already told you, I want to be here with you. I can find something to do if you’d like some peace and quiet, but don’t worry about me. Just worry about getting better.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Maura admitted.

“Then, I’m not going anywhere,” Jane replied. “Would it be okay if I showered and freshened up? I realized at lunch that I still haven’t brushed my teeth. Then, I’ll lay with you. I can read while you sleep.”

“That sounds nice,” Maura said. “I’m going to try to sit up for a little bit while you’re in the shower. Maybe it will help my sinuses drain.”

“Gross,” Jane teased, scrunching her nose.

Maura giggled and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

Jane poured another mug of hot water for tea. “Try to drink this tea while I’m gone okay?”

Maura nodded. “Go shower. I’m okay,” Maura said as she took the tea from Jane.

“Okay,” Jane said.

After her shower, Jane grabbed her book and crawled into bed next to Maura. She pulled Maura against her side so that she could rest her head on Jane’s chest and drape her arm across Jane’s waist. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura’s shoulder, holding her book with the other hand. Her fingers continued to move through Maura’s soft hair as she slept. Every once in a while, Jane would place a soft kiss on Maura’s head.

Maura was able to fall into a deep sleep once she was laying on Jane. A combination of the comfort Jane provided and the little bit her body was propped up making it easier for her to relax and breath. It was dark by the time Maura woke again. She was slightly disoriented as she realized that a knock on their bedroom door had awoken her.

Jane immediately noticed that Maura was awake. “Here, take some more medicine,” she said handing Maura the pills and water she clearly had already gotten ready for her. “I’ll get the door.” Maura sat up against the headboard to take the pills, trying to drink as much water as possible despite the pain in her throat.

Jane opened the door to find Constance standing in the hall. “Hi Constance,” Jane greeted.

“Hello, Jane,” Constance replied. “I just wanted to check in to see how Maura’s doing.”

Maura, who could hear the conversation from the bed, was surprised and touched that her mother had come to check on her. Since she knew Jane had talked to her, she hadn’t expected her mother to stop by at all. “Shcacomn,” Maura tried to call from the bed, but it came out completely unintelligible, causing a confused look to cross Constance’s face.

Jane laughed. “She said you could come in,” she translated.

“Oh, thank you,” Constance said, laughing at Jane’s ability to understand Maura. Constance followed Jane into the room. Jane stood off to the side to allow Constance to stand next to the bed.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Constance asked, her voice full of care and concern.

“A bit better than this morning,” Maura answered honestly. “Jane’s been taking good care of me,” she added with a smile in Jane’s direction.

“I know she is,” Constance said. “Is there anything I can get you? Either of you?” she added, turning to Jane, as well.

Maura chewed on her bottom lip. She had never asked her parents for what she really wanted but maybe she could start. “Would you…well, um…have you eaten dinner?” she asked.

“No, I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed first. Can I bring you something?”

Maura glanced at Jane, who smiled encouragingly at her. “I was hoping maybe the three of us could eat in here,” Maura said nervously.

“Of course,” Constance answered quickly, clearly pleased that Maura wanted her there too. “Just let me go tell your father, and then I can…”

“Oh, you should eat with father,” Maura said just as quickly. “I didn’t mean to…”

But Constance shook her head and waved away Maura’s concerns. “He’ll be fine. Like I was saying, I’ll just tell him that I’ll be in here. Then, I’ll stop by the kitchen and ask them to bring dinner up here.”

Maura smiled. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Any requests?” Constance asked both of them.

“No, I’m fine with anything,” Jane said.

“Something soft,” Maura added.

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” Constance let herself out of the room with a smile. She was touched that Maura had asked her to have dinner with them.

Jane sat down on the bed next to Maura and pulled her into a side hug. “I’m proud of you,” she said quietly into her hair as she left a kiss there.

“Thanks,” Maura said, knowing that Jane was referring to her asking her mother for what she needed. “I should use the bathroom before she comes back,” Maura said after a while.

When Constance returned, Maura and Jane had moved to the couch, Maura with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “The food should be here quickly,” she told Maura and Jane.

Jane and Constance made quiet small talk while they waited. Maura stayed quiet, leaning against Jane’s side. She was just enjoying the closeness and the fact that both Jane and her mother were here with her, taking care of her.

When the food arrived, Jane started to stand to get the door, but Constance stopped her. “I’ll get it,” she told Jane. “You stay here with Maura.”

“Okay, thanks,” Jane replied.

Constance came back pushing a drink cart full of plates and beverages. She made sure to give Maura her chicken noodle soup first before she handed Jane her salad and chicken marsala.

After they were finished eating, the three of them continued to talk and enjoy each other’s company. Even though she felt terrible, Maura didn’t want the evening to end. However, it was getting more and more difficult to stay awake. Finally, she ended up falling asleep against Jane’s shoulder. It was Constance who noticed first.

“I think maybe we should get Maura to bed,” she whispered to Jane. Jane smiled at how cute Maura looked, her face smushed against Jane’s shoulder, and her mouth partly open.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Jane said softly. Jane stroked her finger along Maura’s cheek. “Maura,” she whispered. “Maur…”

Constance marveled at the love that Jane showed in just the simple act of waking Maura up to get her to bed. It seemed to come so naturally for Jane. Constance felt a pang of jealousy, but mostly she felt a surge of affection and gratefulness for Jane.

Maura stirred after Jane called her name a few more times. She lifted herself off of Jane groggily. “Ssrryyy,” she mumbled to no one in particular.

Constance stood from the couch, loading all of their empty dishes onto the cart. She leaned down to kiss Maura’s forehead before she left. “I hope you feel better soon, darling. Good night.” Turning to Jane, she told her, “Good night, Jane.”

Jane stood from the couch, giving Constance a hug. “Good night, Constance. Thanks for bringing dinner.”

Once Constance had left with the cart, Jane turned to Maura who was still sitting in a daze on the couch. “Love, are you ready for bed?” she asked gently as she reached down to help Maura stand.

Maura nodded in response.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth,” Jane told her. “I’ll straighten the bedsheets.”

Maura returned a few minutes later, dragging her feet uncharacteristically as she walked, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she tried to stay warm without the blanket that had been her constant accessory all day. Maura climbed into her spot in bed, but before she could lay down Jane stopped her. “Here, before you lay down, take some more medicine,” she said as she handed Maura the pills and water. Maura silently took the pills before laying down.

Jane kissed Maura’s forehead as she lifted the covers up to her chin. She then laid the blanket that Maura had had wrapped around her on top of Maura. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to brush my teeth and wash my face,” Jane told her.

“You don’t have to get in bed now,” Maura said, unconvincingly. “It’s too early for you to go to bed.”

“I’m alright. I’ll keep the lamp on and read some more. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Maura nodded. Jane quickly used the bathroom and finished her bedtime routine before returning to Maura. Maura was still awake, turning away from Jane as she coughed. Jane climbed into bed next to Maura and pulled her back into their position from earlier. She could tell that something about the angle or having her head raised eased Maura’s coughing and settled her breathing.

“I love you, Maura,” Jane whispered into her hair, kissing Maura’s head.

“Wub you too,” Maura mumbled into Jane’s chest. She fell asleep quickly, but Jane stayed up for a while. After reading, she turned out the light and curled around Maura, making sure to maintain Maura’s position so that she could breathe and sleep better. She hated seeing Maura sick. All she wanted to do was make her feel better, but she was mostly felt helpless, only able to offer water and pills and a soft place to sleep. She had to admit that she did enjoy being able to hold and comfort Maura while she wasn’t feeling well. They had always taken care of each other when one of them was sick, but there had always been some sort of hesitation, particularly in providing physical comfort. Jane knew that they were already a lot closer than most friends both physically and emotionally, but until they admitted their feelings, there was still something missing, something she had been unable to name. Now, though, Jane felt no hesitation about holding Maura close as she slept and recovered from her cold or flu.

“I love you so much, Maura,” Jane said into the darkness, knowing Maura was asleep and wouldn’t hear her. She fell asleep a while later, still holding Maura close.


	16. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to bridge to the final chapters. We’re almost to the end.

_Monday, December 30_

“Achoo!” Jane sneezed into Maura’s hair. “Sorry,” Jane muttered, and Maura giggled in response. Maura’s head was still resting on Jane’s chest, where she had slept all night, and they both still had their arms wrapped around each other.

Maura lifted her head too look at Jane, taking in her flushed cheeks and red nose. “I told you you’d get sick,” she teased, but Jane could still hear the sympathy in her voice.

Jane snuggled Maura closer. “Does that mean we can spend the day together in bed?” she asked.

“That may be a possibility,” Maura replied, returning her head to its place on Jane’s chest, unwilling to remove her arms from around Jane. “I’m sorry I got you sick,” she added.

“It’s okay,” Jane said quietly. “I don’t think I got it as bad as you. Achoo!”

Maura laughed again. “You sure about that?” she teased.

Jane laughed, but her laughter quickly turned into a cough.

Maura quickly sat up in concern, pulling Jane with her. “It’ll be easier to breathe if you expand your lungs,” she said gently as she rubbed comforting circles on Jane’s back. She reached over and placed the back of her hand against Jane’s forehead. “I think you likely only have a low-grade fever.”

“I’m okay,” Jane said as her coughing subsided. She slumped back against the pillows, but Maura was still looking at her with concern. “Really, I’m okay; I just need a lazy day today.”

“O…k…Achoo!” Maura tried. “I think I do too,” she added as she leaned against the headboard next to Jane. She rested her head against Jane’s shoulder until she started sneezing again.

“Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!” Jane reached over to grab some Kleenex for herself, passing a few to Maura as well. “We’re kinda gross.”

Maura chuckled. “Mmmm, yes, a bit,” she admitted. She leaned over to give Jane a soft kiss on the cheek. “I am sorry that I got you sick, but I loved having you take care of me.”

“Always,” Jane said. “Do you think someone will bring us coffee?” she asked after a while.

“Yes, I do,” Maura said. “We can call William or my mother.”

“We should call your mother,” Jane said. “She can always send someone else, but I think she wants to take care of you.”

“Okay,” Maura whispered, a soft smile on her lips. Maura leaned over, picking up her phone from her nightstand and dialing her mother’s number.

“Good morning, darling,” Constance answered. “Is everything okay?”

“Jane caught my cold,” Maura explained. “We were wondering if…”

“Say no more,” Constance cut her off, “I’ll bring tea, coffee, everything you’ll need.”

“Thank you, mother,” Maura replied.

“That was quick,” Jane said with a laugh.

“She said she’d bring everything we needed. She didn’t even let me finish asking, nor did she wait for me to say goodbye before she hung up.”

“Mmm, come here,” Jane grumbled as she pulled Maura back against her. “I wanna hold you ‘til she gets here.”

“I suppose I can allow that,” Maura hummed, smiling into Jane’s embrace.

They laid together, wrapped up in each other, until there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Maura said, extracting herself from Jane’s arms.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Jane said, following her out of bed.

By the time Jane returned from the bathroom, she was freezing, so she started a fire while Constance and Maura unloaded the cart Constance had brought. Jane pulled on her sweatshirt before joining them on the couch, where Maura threw a blanket over both of their laps.

Constance handed Maura a cup of tea before asking Jane, “Would you like tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, please.”

“Jane, tea would be better than coffee with your cold,” Maura suggested, and Constance had to stifle her laughter.

Constance stood up and – still trying to hide her laughter – said, “I’m going to draw you a bath while the two of you figure this out.”

“One cup of coffee, then I’ll switch to tea,” Jane negotiated.

“Fine,” Maura conceded with a warm smile. “One!”

Jane helped herself to a cup of coffee with a satisfied smirk on her face. Maura rolled her eyes with a little shake of her head, hiding her smile behind her mug of tea.

Constance returned. “A bath will help you both feel better,” she said. “I’ll come back around lunchtime with fresh tea and something light for lunch.”

“Thank you, mother,” Maura replied, offering her mother a genuine smile. “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course, darling,” Constance replied. She leaned over Maura to kiss her forehead and reached to give Jane’s hand a squeeze before she let herself out of the room.

When the door closed, Jane turned to Maura, “Did your mother just suggest we bathe together?”

Maura laughed. “Are you saying you don’t want to take a bath with me?” she teased.

“Oh, I definitely do,” Jane said. “I just wasn’t expecting your mother to suggest it.”

Maura rolled her eyes and stood up. Holding her hand out to Jane, “Come on.”

Jane took it and followed Maura to the bathroom. When Maura reached out and pulled Jane’s top over her head, all Jane wanted to do was pull Maura to her and kiss her, but they were both too congested and sick to make that practical. They finished undressing and pulled their hair up. Jane climbed into the bath first, sitting against the back of the tub before Maura stepped in and sat in front of her.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her chin on Maura’s shoulder. Maura hummed in contentment as she leaned into Jane, resting her arms over Jane’s and linking their fingers together.

Jane sniffed loudly in Maura’s ear causing them both to laugh. “Sorry,” Jane grumbled. “How do we manage to make this both sexy and disgusting at the same time?”

Maura giggled. “I like it,” Maura said quietly, her voice full of vulnerability. “I don’t like that we’re sick,” she clarified quickly. “I just like…I like…um…”

Jane laughed but squeezed Maura tighter to her. “I know what you’re trying to say,” she saved Maura.

Maura huffed in frustration with herself, but her breath hitched when Jane’s fingers started grazing her stomach.

“This is helping with my congestion,” Jane said.

Maura reached up to Jane’s forehead. “You feel less feverish, as well,”

“How are you feeling?” Jane asked.

“Much better than yesterday,” Maura told her. “I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

A while later they were both back on the couch in front of a roaring fire. Jane was lying on her side with her head in Maura’s lap. Maura was running her fingers through Jane’s hair, playing idly with her curls.

“Maybe your mom wants to watch a movie with us after lunch?” Jane suggested. “She’s already been in the same room with us, so if she doesn’t sit too close, it’d be okay, right?”

“As long as she sits in the chair while we’re on the couch, she should be fine, but I think she likely has plans today,” Maura said.

“We can always ask,” Jane said. “If she’s busy, she’ll tell us.”

Maura nodded but didn’t respond. They relaxed in silence for a while longer until there was a knock on the door.

Constance stuck her head in the door. “Is it okay if I come in?” she asked. “I don’t want either of you to get up.”

“Yes, please come in,” Maura said. Despite her mother’s comments, she started to shift Jane, who had fallen asleep, off of her so that she could stand, but Constance noticed.

“No, please don’t get up,” Constance said. “I’ll bring everything over to you.”

“Thank you,” Maura told her mother before turning back to Jane. Running her fingers through Jane’s hair a few more times, she tried to rouse her. “Jane, lunch is here,” she said softly. “Jane.”

Jane started to stir, eventually lifting herself off of Maura’s lap. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay, honey,” Constance answered first, surprising both Maura and Jane with the use of the pet name. “You both need rest to get better. I brought soup and macaroni and cheese for lunch.”

“Thank you, Constance,” Jane said as she chose some macaroni and cheese. Maura opted for the vegetable soup.

They ate quietly for a while, Constance sharing stories about her and Arthur’s past few days and plans for New Year’s.

“Oh, I should let everyone know that we’re ill,” Maura said suddenly. “Let me text Margaret.” Just as she started to put down her phone, she received a reply. “Margaret asked if we could reschedule. They’d like to still get together before we leave,” she told Jane.

“That’s fine with me,” Jane said. “We don’t fly home until Sunday.”

“Mother, we also want to spend time with you and father before we leave,” Maura said. “What are your plans over the next few days?”

“We’re planning to go out tomorrow night with John, Catherine, Flo, and Bill, but if you aren’t feeling well, maybe we should stay home,” Constance said worriedly.

“No, mother, we will be fine,” Maura said. “Please don’t cancel your New Year’s Eve plans.”

“Okay, other than that, we don’t have any specific plans,” Constance said. “I was hoping that the three of us could spend a day in town, and we would like to have dinner together Saturday evening before you leave. Maybe you could suggest Thursday or Friday to have your cousins over?”

“Thank you,” Maura replied to her mother as she sent a text back to Margaret. A few minutes later, Margaret responded letting Maura know that Friday worked for the most people, so they finalized plans.

As they finished lunch, Maura asked, “Mother, Jane and I are planning to watch a movie after lunch, we were wondering if you would like to join us. Only if you’re not busy,” she added quickly.

“I would like that,” Constance replied.

They ended up selecting “Love, Actually.” Constance sat on the armchair, while Maura snuggled into the corner of the couch closest to her mother. When Jane sat down, Maura guided her back to lying down with her head on her lap. Jane quickly fell asleep to the feeling of Maura’s fingers in her hair.

Maura got lost in thought as she only half paid attention to the movie playing. She thought back to all the times she wished her mother had sat with her when she was sick as a child. Even though she was a healthy child and rarely got sick, she still had a couple of distinct memories of lying in bed alone while William stopped by every couple of hours to check on her. She never expected she would eventually spend a few days in one of her childhood homes with the love of her life and her mother both taking care of her while she was sick. She had never felt so loved, and she knew that she owed that in large part to Jane.

Maura barely noticed when Constance excused herself to use the bathroom. On her way back, Constance noticed that Jane’s blanket had started to fall off of her, so she stopped to pull it back over her. Maura couldn’t help but notice the way her mother made sure to carefully place the blanket over Jane without waking her so that it wouldn’t fall off again. She also noticed the gentle brush of Constance’s hand on Jane’s shoulder. She chose not to comment but it warmed her heart to see her mother direct such a caring, loving gesture towards her girlfriend.

They spent the rest of the day much the same way with Constance fussing over both of them, constantly make sure they had plenty of fluids and any medications they needed. Jane and Maura ended up going to bed relatively early, hoping to feel better the next day.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 31_

Maura and Jane were both feeling significantly better when they woke up on New Year’s Eve, but they were still glad they had rescheduled their plans since their energy hadn’t fully returned yet. They both took showers and got dressed for the day – albeit in comfortable clothes – before meeting Maura’s parents for a late brunch in the family dining room.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart?” Arthur asked Maura as she leaned towards him to leave a polite kiss on each cheek in way of greeting.

“Yes, thank you,” Maura replied. “We’re both feeling much better.”

“I’m glad,” Arthur replied. Turning to Jane, he added, “I’m sorry you fell ill on your vacation.”

Jane smiled, recognizing that what appeared to be a relatively benign comment was actually a big step for Arthur in his ability to show his affection. “It’s okay,” she told him. “I’m having a wonderful time. I cannot thank you and Constance enough for inviting me.”

“We’re so glad you came,” Constance added, joining the conversation as she sat down at the table next to Arthur and across from Maura.

After enjoying a pleasant brunch together, Maura and Jane retired to the theater room, intending to spend the day cuddled together watching movies on the big screen TV. Constance and Arthur stopped by before they went out for the night. They wouldn’t be back until morning, so they wished both Maura and Jane a good night and a happy new year.

Since they still weren’t feeling 100%, they decided not even to try to stay up until midnight. They shared a chaste kiss before quickly falling asleep before 10pm.

* * *

_Wednesday, January 1_

RING! RING! RING!

Jane woke up abruptly at the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and blindly reached for her phone.

“Watsgoinon?” Maura mumbled, still half asleep.

“It’s Ma,” Jane whined as she answered her phone.

“Maaaa,” she whined into the phone, hoping to convey her annoyance at the early morning call.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” she heard screams come through the phone. Jane pulled the phone away from her ear, and Maura giggled from her place in Jane’s arms. Jane quickly switched her phone to speaker phone.

“It’s 6am here,” Jane complained.

“Happy New Year, Angela!” Maura added, separating slightly from Jane to be heard.

“Happy New Year, sweetie,” Angela said to Maura.

“Happy New Year, Ma,” Jane grumbled.

“Happy New Year, baby. I love you both so much! I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

Jane hung up, and Maura couldn’t help laughing at Jane’s annoyance.

“Come here, my love,” Maura said, pulling Jane into her arms. “Go back to sleep.”

“Happy New Year, Maura. I love you.”

“Happy New Year, Jane. I love you, too – so, so much!”


End file.
